Oásis Proibido
by Machene
Summary: A prisão Nanba era famosa por ser impenetrável e anti-fuga, de modo que o condenado a entrar nunca mais saia. Porém, isso deixou de ser verdade. Após uma tempestuosa rebelião de presos, a diretora Momoko decidiu tomar medidas drásticas e montou uma equipe feminina com talentosas moças escolhidas a dedo para começarem uma grande revolução no presídio, quer os homens gostem ou não.
1. Apresentações - Parte 1

**1: Nanbaka** **não é de minha autoria.**

 **2: Todos os personagens fora do universo de Nanbaka são de minha autoria.**

 **3: As imagens usadas nesta fanfic não me pertencem, mas as montagens dos** **capítulos de 1 à 4, 10 e 12** **foram feitas por mim. Todas podem ser visualizadas no meu** **blog de fics, Fãnime (cujo link está na página do meu perfil), no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Spirit Rede Social.**

 **4: Palavras em negrito (letras escuras) são para enfatizar algo no diálogo. Palavras em itálico (letras inclinadas) diferenciam nomes de origem estrangeira.** **Palavras maiúsculas (A-B-C) servem como grito para os personagens. Palavras entre aspas (") representam uma leitura, conversa por telefone, um pensamento ou** **referências a coisas já** **mencionadas.** **Palavras entre parênteses [( )] são acréscimos para a história, como comentários meus sendo narradora/personagem ou informações relevantes.**

 **5: Aconselho assistirem ao anime, pois alguns fatos da série serão retratados nesta fanfic.**

 **6: Esta fanfic só está disponível para tradução em outras línguas. Sua publicação em outras áreas sem os direitos autorais é um caso de plágio.**

* * *

Yo minna! Bom, eu sei que atualmente estou devendo o término de várias fanfics, mas eu não resisti em começar uma fic desta série que simplesmente me fascinou: Nanbaka. Eu comecei a acompanhar o anime rindo pakas, então, depois de muitas risadas, decidi que precisava criar uma história para homenagear essa turma. Para quem ainda não assistiu ao anime (porque eu não li o mangá, portanto apenas o anime me serve de base), tô recomendando muito, especialmente para entender esta fanfic. Ela se passa após a rebelião na prisão Nanba, que está acontecendo agora. Se você já está com seus episódios em dia, espero que se divirta!

* * *

 **Cap. 1**

 **Apresentações – Parte 1**

\- Ei! – uma chamada e nada – Ei, vocês! – a segunda vez sem resultado, o que já o aborrece – OI, ACORDEM SUAS ESCÓRIAS!

\- Oh, Hajime, por que toda essa gritaria? – Uno levanta de seu _futon_ resmungando e procurando de olhos fechados pelo chapéu.

\- Por que está sendo tão mal ainda de noite? – é a vez de Nico reclamar, continuando deitado de barriga para baixo e erguendo apenas a cabeça.

\- Já amanheceu a muito tempo, bando de preguiçosos!

\- Mas ainda é cedo. Eu acho. – Rock rebate sonolento – O que aconteceu?

\- Temos que participar de um evento. – o supervisor anuncia finalmente abrindo a porta da cela 13 – Saiam neste instante e venham comigo para a saída da prisão Nanba.

\- O quê? – Jyugo questiona, despertando como os outros – Nós vamos sair?

\- Apenas por agora, mas nem pensem em fazer alguma gracinha chegando lá! Todos os guardas, supervisores e prisioneiros dos outros prédios também estarão presentes.

Mesmo estranhando o caso inédito, os quatro presidiários obedecem ao supervisor do prédio 13 com curiosidade, andando logo atrás de si pelo caminho mais curto entre os corredores com armadilhas desativadas. Chegando ao local destinado, a entrada e saída da prisão Nanba, um grande grupo os espera atentamente. De fato, todos parecem estar reunidos pela mesma misteriosa razão, uma que ninguém tem nem ao menos noção.

A diretora Momoko, famosa por seu olhar frio e penetrante, obviamente procura se manter firme ainda mais após cruzar os olhos rapidamente com seu imenso amor secreto, justamente o viciado em trabalho Hajime. Porém, algo alheio a todos, é que ela está bem ansiosa pela chegada das pessoas convidadas para este evento histórico na penitenciária. Isso porque cada nome na sua lista em mãos foi escolhido seletivamente.

Nenhum dos presentes sabe também, é claro, que este será o primeiro dia de uma longa revolução em Nanba, provocada pela brilhante tempestade, por fim, aproximando-se no horizonte. O elegante e colorido Sea Lounge 40 atravessando o mar calmo da manhã atraca com o auxílio dos guardas e do piloto, que logo desembarca no pátio. Momoko se apressa em ficar à esquerda do barco, ao lado dele.

A surpresa começa quando ela sorri agradavelmente, levantando a prancheta que carrega contendo anotações importantes das fichas preparadas.

\- Peço a atenção de todos, por favor! Obrigada por terem atendido ao meu chamado tão em cima da hora. O motivo de eu tê-los convocado aqui é devido os últimos incidentes em Nanba. Após finalmente termos resolvido os problemas passados, não pude deixar de sentir que desde as mínimas preocupações, como o desaparecimento de peças importantes do nosso arsenal, até as maiores, em específico a fuga de presos enfrentada, tudo foi mero resultado de uma administração rotineira. Com isso não quero desmerecer o trabalho dos guardas e supervisores dos prédios, apenas afirmo que fiz uma análise minuciosa e notei a importância de algumas mudanças nesta prisão. Assim sendo, estou agora apresentando a todos as novas representantes de Nanba.

O anúncio, somado a visão das lindas donzelas que surgem na proa da embarcação, agitam instantaneamente os homens de prontidão. Mesmo com apitos e gritos de aviso para os presos, embora sejam somente os principais alvoroçados, o enxame só silencia quando a diretora pede à Kaguya, a graciosa autômato de Nanba, que solte um rojão de aviso no chão. As centelhas chamuscam no meio de alguns, que se encolhem assustados.

Quando as mínimas risadas cessam, Momoko continua, desta vez sem sorrisos.

\- Então... – ela limpa a garganta – Esta é só uma pequena parcela das jovens que eu escolhi pessoalmente por seus talentos peculiares. Todas falam japonês fluente e já foram devidamente orientadas sobre os procedimentos em Nanba. Elas trabalharão aqui dentro do tempo experimental de seis meses. Se nesse período houver um progresso significante nas atividades em Nanba, ou pelo menos uma redução de incidentes desgovernados, será considerado que permaneçam em seus cargos de forma definitiva. Agora, até as demais moças chegarem amanhã em nosso navio exclusivo, eu vou designar calmamente o cargo de cada uma das recém-chegadas e espero que prestem atenção, pois não pretendo repetir. Por favor garotas, desçam uma a uma. – as jovens concordam segurando risos pela euforia dos admiradores – Vejamos... Primeiramente, quero ressaltar que como nosso cozinheiro chefe estava tendo trabalho preparando uma quantidade enorme de comida para saciar a infinita fome de **alguns** presos, – logo vários encaram Rock – mesmo ele não reclamando, tomei a liberdade de buscar um apoio. Assim, a nova cozinheira ajudante será Paola.

A loira em questão desce do barco com a ajuda do piloto, toda prosa sabendo que o pensado _cosplay_ preto e branco e cheio de babados de garçonete está chamando atenção. Ela move o pé esquerdo para trás, levantando o salto agulha do sapato, e se curva em vago cumprimento, provocando o tilintar do sininho prateado em sua gargantilha. Começam gracejos dos curiosos a passar por suas meias 3/8 e olhar debaixo das anáguas do vestido.

\- Paola é italiana, vinda de Roma, e tem experiência no ramo, já que a família lidera uma rede de restaurantes. Cuide dela, Shiro.

Ao fitar Shiro com os redondos olhos castanho claro, abaixo da grande franja, ela vira a cabeça, balançando as marias-chiquinhas lisas na altura da cintura. Seu sorriso faz o enorme cozinheiro aprendiz ruborizar, todavia sua expressão não muda.

\- Então, eu vou começar logo com as auxiliares de alguns guardas e supervisores.

\- Um instante, diretora! – o colorido Kiji levanta a mão – Elas vão assumir nossas funções ou irão servir diariamente aos trabalhos junto conosco?

\- Inicialmente junto com vocês, depois sozinhas no caso de um aprendizado rápido, como imagino que será. Mesmo assim não devem se preocupar em perder seus empregos. E já que parece interessado, Mitsuba, vou apresentar logo a sua parceira. Alita!

A próxima a desembarcar é uma jovem de cabelos negros e olhos no mesmo tom claro de castanho, trajando um luxuoso vestido azul de tonalidades diferentes aberto do lado direito desde o quadril. Por várias partes de seu corpo, da cabeça aos pés, brilham os mais variados tamanhos de jades adornando as voltas dos enfeites em forma de desenhos peculiares. Ela traz um véu nos braços, extenso à saia esvoaçante, e outro cobre seu rosto.

Seus fios lisos, em parte amarrados num coque trançado frouxo e soltos em grande maioria até os saltos das sandálias, voam na força do vento quando alcança o chão.

\- Ela é árabe, de Riade, e gosta de estar aprendendo coisas novas constantemente, então você não terá problemas em ensiná-la o necessário para ser supervisora carcerária. – o supervisor não chega a reclamar, uma vez que parece fascinado com a pupila – Agora, Yozakura. Quero que você tome conta de outra aspirante a supervisora; Nori.

A dita ruiva, com pequenos cachos frente a parte mais longa do cabelo atingindo os cotovelos, começa a trilhar o mesmo caminho para o lado das colegas. O vestido do seu uniforme aparentemente militar, nas cores branca, dourada e preta, abre à direita desde a cintura e cobre as luvas claras e o conjunto escuro de blusa e saia. A capa nas específicas colorações por fora, presa pelas ombreiras de franjas douradas, se move a cada passo.

O vermelho no interior dela é somente um pouco mais intenso que o de seus olhos.

\- Nori é japonesa mesmo, nascida em Yokohama. Obviamente para terem facilidade em progredir no treinamento, eu a escolhi para ser seu par devido a compatibilidade dos dois. – Kenshirou pisca confuso, observando a serenidade de Nori – Ela é justa, racional e dificilmente se estressa, além de preferir o chicote como arma de proteção. – Momoko sorri quando a ponta do objeto, até então escondido, se desprende do aperto na mão dela e cai até os sapatos de salto alto, deixando alguns apreensivos – Na sequência, Gokuu. – o jovem engole a seco enquanto a diretora olha sua prancheta – Ah, você não precisa ficar ansioso, porque certamente se sentirá à vontade com a nova supervisora que vai orientar.

Antes que possa seguir, um inesperado macaco marrom, com uma fitinha vermelha atada no rabo, pula em sua cabeça e passa por várias outras até parar na de Samon. As pontas de suas patas, o meio da barriga, o interior das orelhas e a cara em forma de coração tem um leve tom de rosa, provavelmente culpa da euforia.

\- Caramba, de onde esse bicho brotou? – o prisioneiro Qi se aproxima admirado.

\- Finalmente aconteceu: o Saru-chan se tornou o rei dos macacos e está reunindo os súditos! – o guarda Mitsuru provoca, e, para sua surpresa, quando o supervisor levanta a mão ameaçando soca-lo, o pequeno primata também se revolta e aranha seu rosto.

\- Nossa, ele defendeu o Samon-chan! – Nico exclama surpreso.

\- Bom, não sei de onde você veio, mas gostei de você. – o rapaz ri, cumprimentando o animal que retribui batendo em sua mão esquerda.

\- XUN! – um grito feminino chama a atenção de todos, fazendo o macaquinho saltar para o chão e correr até os braços de uma moça – Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe!

Ela se curva várias vezes desesperadamente envergonhada, agitando os brincos na forma da lanterna chinesa amarela que segura na mão esquerda. O primata se pendura na cintura dela, escorregando para a cauda marrom de macaco com um lacinho amarelado que decora seu leve vestido branco e vermelho coberto de bordados dourados, e pula na sua cabeça, agarrando-se aos enfeites parecidos com orelhas rodeando o duplo coque.

O bichinho puxa os castanhos fios soltos do penteado, desalinhando a franja, e tapa seus olhos tom de pêssego por brincadeira, causando tropeços equilibrados nas brancas e vermelhas botas de cano curto. Tentando acalmá-lo, a jovem força as colegas a desviarem da lanterna sendo sacodida e quase perde suas luvas, só obtendo sucesso na empreitada ao entregar o broche preso à esquerda do peito, semelhante ao próprio rosto dele.

\- Pensando bem, você pode ter alguns problemas... – Momoko continua preocupada – Mas nada que deva dar muito trabalho. Veja, a Lei veio da China, mais especificamente de Pequim, e eu permiti que trouxesse seu amigo por motivos especiais.

\- E o que isso quer dizer exatamente? – o mestre Upa indaga.

\- Ah, ele é só um filhote. – Lei responde sorrindo de lado – Para ele eu sou sua mãe. Tento deixa-lo mais à vontade usando esta cauda, e por isso Xun deve ter ido até ele. – muitos fitam a parte do cinto de Samon que se estende, formando um rabo.

\- Então o macaco arranjou uma família. Que tocante. – Hajime sorri com malícia, enfurecendo o rival, e a briga apenas cessa quando a chefe dos cientistas, Kazari, ameaça atirar da sua bazuca diretamente neles.

\- Muito bem, continuando... – a diretora fala aparentando estar aborrecida – Já está conseguindo enxergar, Hitokoe? – o moreno levanta o polegar direito em confirmação, embora esteja com dificuldade de abrir o vermelho olho esquerdo – Ok... Neste caso, você identificará sua parceira. Tiffany, americana do Texas. Será operadora de monitoramento.

A loira de olhos dourados, ao requebrar agitando seus cachos, na altura do quadril, encara Mitsuru diretamente durante sua descida da embarcação. As sandálias de salto são marrons e franjadas como a calça, com detalhes dourados e outro tipo de tecido na área interna das coxas, branco igual a jaqueta _cropped_ ornada por desenhos bege e também franjada. Seus brincos flavos de losango balançam quando tira seu chapéu com penas.

No cumprimento, o lenço vermelho em seu pescoço cai até o espartilho, mesclado entre essa cor nas laterais e o tom chocolate na frente, atado por cordões pretos e amarelos.

\- _Hello_! – o guarda responde com animação maliciosa, ela sorri de igual forma, e vendo isso Momoko tosse franzindo o cenho.

\- A seguir... Vice supervisor Godai Yamato. Como nova guarda da prisão Nanba, a brasileira Yasmin, de Brasília, será designada a você. – ao finalizar, um pequeno silêncio se forma, então a diretora percebe, por um sinal do piloto do barco, que a dita moça não desembarcou – Yasmin, você foi chamada! – e mais nenhuma resposta – Está escutando?

\- Sim, desculpe, eu estou indo! – responde uma voz gentil de dentro da cabine, que a seguir se enerva resmungando coisas incompreensíveis antes de sair.

Yasmin é o retrato de uma militar moderna, trajando uma curta blusa marrom de mangas compridas por baixo do diminuto colete, camuflado como o pequeno chapéu, o mínimo short, a luva direita, a munhequeira esquerda e as botas, com uma adição do tom chocolate. A franja dos picotados cabelos loiros curtos voa no vento, revelando os bravos olhos castanho claro ao marchar firme até as colegas, sem aceitar a ajuda do comandante.

\- Lei, seu macaco pegou minha pochete! Ela estava dentro da cabine e agora sumiu!

\- Yasmin! O Xun pode ser travesso, mas não é um ladrão! – ela declara horrorizada antes da jovem vasculhar os arredores rapidamente.

\- Ah não? Então a minha pochete deve ter se transportado magicamente até o gato com heterocromia ali. – todos encaram Jyugo.

\- Como é? Eu não tenho nada seu, nem adianta me acusar!

\- Neste caso eu presumo que você use sua algema no pescoço como cabide. – com as sobrancelhas franzidas de confusão, o rapaz põe a mão esquerda atrás das costas e puxa um cinto marrom com uma bolsinha preta presa a ele, ambos cheios de detalhes claros.

\- Quando é que isso veio parar aqui? Olha só, eu não roubei, sou inocente!

\- Eu não disse que era o ladrão. – Yasmin responde, franzindo as sobrancelhas para o primata escondido atrás das pernas da chinesa – O culpado é esse aqui.

\- Xun, que coisa feia! Não acredito que fez isso! Peça desculpas! – o macaquinho hesita um pouco, mas escala seu corpo até os ombros e se debruça para beijar a mão da brasileira, emocionando alguns presentes – Assim está bom. Desculpe Yasmin.

\- Tudo bem, contanto que não faça de novo. E acho melhor treiná-lo, porque se for defender suas traquinagens antes de ter certeza se é culpado, você é que ficará encrencada. – Lei concorda envergonhada – Ei gato bicolor, devolva o que é meu, sim?!

\- Claro... E o que tem aqui dentro? – ele fita a bolsa atentamente.

\- Mini explosivos. – o prisioneiro passa a pochete para Yamato bem depressa, o que provoca as risadas de muitos enquanto o vice supervisor entrega à dona – Ah, era piada.

\- Piada? Não me mate do coração desse jeito! Eu não sou a prova de bombas como o Yamato, nem tenho outra vida além desta!

\- Ah, então o senhor Yamato é a prova de fogo? Um super-herói talvez?

\- O que é isso?! Na verdade, eu sou um homem completamente normal! – diz rindo.

\- Que parte de você é "normal" exatamente? – o incrédulo Rock questiona baixinho.

\- Bem, neste caso eu estou ansiosa para trabalhar com o senhor. – ela declara atando a pochete à direita do quadril, formando um "X" ao cruzar o cinto com o outro e ajustando mais um amarrado à sua coxa esquerda, ligado ao short, para segurar a faca que carrega – É um prazer conhecê-lo. Estou aos seus serviços.

Yasmin retorna à sua posição junto às recém-chegadas e Yamato volta à sua depois de ficar paralisado no lugar durante o processo. Momoko fita os papéis em mãos de novo.

\- Bem... A última candidata ao cargo de guarda é... Celiny. Londres, Inglaterra.

\- Sou eu! – a moça ergue a mão, descendo da embarcação com o apoio do piloto e parando repentinamente – Oh diretora, seu lenço está torto. Um segundinho...

As garotas ao lado e as que espiam de dentro ou fora do barco reviram os olhos. A jovem com ondulados cabelos do tom de noz moscada, jogados para a direita e descendo até o peito, e olhos da cor da castanha veste um top preto por baixo do seu pequeno colete marrom com gola rodeando o pescoço, mais escuro que a levemente maior jaqueta de pele mesclada a branco e mais claro que as luvas extensas aos cotovelos.

O cinto da sua pochete possui a mesma tonalidade escura, diferente da bolsinha que combina com o comprido short barroso listrado. Contudo, as botas cano longo de salto agulha e o duplo cinto em sua coxa direita, segurando a bainha do seu revólver, só não são mais pretos que o quepe detalhado em dourado, marcado por alguma estranha insígnia indeterminada. Terminando de arrumar o lenço da diretora, ela se vira e acena a todos.

\- Obrigada... Enfim, guarda do prédio 13, Tanabata Seitarou, ela é toda sua. Boa sorte. – o último comentário deixa o rapaz extremamente angustiado.

\- Diretora! – Uno aproveita para levantar a mão – Não que eu esteja reclamando, longe disso, mas por que só os guardas do nosso prédio vão ter ajudantes?

\- Porque, de imediato, os prisioneiros do prédio 13 é que dão mais trabalho. – os quatro amigos da cela 13 riem sem graça com a atenção alheia e Hajime suspira cansado.

\- Com todo o respeito, como essas senhoritas pretendem nos auxiliar?

\- Temos muitos talentos escondidos, Sugoroku Hajime. – Tiffany responde sorrindo – Por mais que não pareça. Se falarmos só da Yasmin e da Celiny, a primeira descende de uma longa geração de militares e a outra recebeu desde cedo um severo treinamento dos pais, que são policiais. E eu posso ter vindo de uma fazenda, mas por isso mesmo não devem me subestimar. Eu laço um touro bravo como um peru de Natal em segundos. – alguns ouvintes engolem a seco conforme outros se atiçam – Se tem alguém que será um desafio aqui, é a macaquinha Lei. – a dita moça franze o cenho.

\- Eu posso não ser tão ativa quanto você, Tiffany, porém sou plenamente capaz de cumprir minhas tarefas com esforço. Ter passado muito tempo no zoológico da família tem lá suas vantagens. – ela pausa confusa – A propósito, o que um cavalo faz aqui? – os presentes se viram para perto de Yamato, que ri surpreso com a aproximação do animal.

\- Oh, este é o meu cavalo, Yamatomaru! E o supervisor Sugoroku também tem um gato. – mal ele termina de falar, o felino surge miando e Jyugo o segura nas mãos.

\- Ah, então foi por isso que a diretora declarou não ter problema em trazer o macaco para cá. – Alita sorri sugestivamente, acompanhada dos outros sorrisos femininos, e a mulher precisa se esforçar bravamente para não corar – Será uma estadia bem divertida.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **E então, quem curtiu o primeiro capítulo da fic? Claro, foi mais introdução, e adianto logo que o próximo será a parte 2, mas também, o número de personagens é grande (e isso porque eu pretendo dar destaque somente aos mais importantes). As imagens dos três primeiros capítulos mostram logo de cara a associação de parcerias, ou simplesmente de amizades, que serão feitas entre os homens de Nanba e as novas contratadas para trabalhar no presídio. Adianto logo que muitas dessas uniões vão resultar em casais, kkk. Espero que continuem acompanhando.**


	2. Apresentações - Parte 2

**Pessoal, este capítulo ficou maior do que o anterior por conta da apresentação das últimas garotas, que precisava ser feita. Achei desnecessário que apenas as quatro protagonistas, que fazem par (digo logo) com Jyugo, Uno, Rock e Nico, fossem apresentadas para o pessoal da prisão Nanba no começo do capítulo 3. Se tivesse pelo menos mais umas duas garotas além delas, aí sim teria sentido prolongar a introdução. Como não tem, a gente termina aqui.** **Na imagem deste capítulo existe um personagem extra que só será apresentado lá na frente, mas a foto dele está logo inclusa na montagem.** **Enfim, vamos começar!**

* * *

 **Cap. 2**

 **Apresentações – Parte 2**

\- Está certo, está certo... Se acalmem! – a diretora Momoko pede à multidão reunida na entrada da prisão Nanba, contudo os homens demoram a obedecer – CALEM A BOCA AGORA! – o silêncio é imediato – Muito bem. Quem já está na frente do barco? – ela pergunta retoricamente, vendo as novas trabalhadoras locais contratadas – Então vamos dar prosseguimento com as garotas que começarão em novos cargos neste presídio. Vou chamando seus nomes e vocês se apresentam, para que eu não gaste a voz. Esme.

A próxima a descer do Sea Lounge 40, recebendo a mão amiga do piloto, é a jovem com claros cabelos castanhos presos em um coque, amarrado por uma liga com pompons brancos e vermelhos. Uma mecha se desprende à esquerda da curta franja quando atinge o chão do pátio com seus sapatos escarlate de salto coração e corte pelúcia preto, mesmos tecido e cor das luvas e da estola com pingente cetrino no centro.

As meias 3/8 pretas, com renda vermelha na ponta, se aproximam do vestido branco de mangas compridas coberto de flores carmesim, envolto pelo casaco do mesmo tom e de detalhes escuros. Os reluzentes olhos azuis da moça pousam na sua bolsa de mão rúbea, com bordados dourados e correntes prateadas, e após fechá-la ela fita a plateia.

\- Bom dia. Meu nome é Esme e eu sou francesa, como devem ter notado pelo meu sotaque. Vim de Paris a convite da diretora Momoko para ser a nova visagista de Nanba.

\- Ser a nova o quê? – Rock questiona confuso – Que diabo é isso?

\- Um visagista, Rock, é alguém que valoriza a especificidade de cada indivíduo, melhorando sua aparência. – o prisioneiro Honey explica eloquentemente.

\- Exato. – Esme sorri em resposta – Eu pretendo ajuda-los a se retratarem por fora como são verdadeiramente por dentro, de modo que melhorem sua autoestima.

\- Oh, que talento excepcional! É uma excelente escolha de papel para alguém tão bela, exatamente o que Nanba precisava! – o número 82 prossegue floreando.

\- Então quer dizer que se ela não fosse bonita não serviria para esse trabalho? – as atenções se voltam para a dona dos olhos esmeralda debruçada no corrimão do barco.

\- Ah, é... Eu não quis dizer isso. – o rapaz ri envergonhado.

\- Bem, foi o que pareceu. E isto é rude. – ela diz sacodindo a trança dourada que cai até as coxas, atada por uma liga preta na extremidade e um laço da mesma cor no topo.

\- Pode parar agora Irina. – Momo pede, internamente segurando uma risada – Terá tempo de provocar os presos quando começar a trabalhar. Aliás, por favor, se apresente.

\- Está bem. – a jovem concorda recusando a mão do comandante da embarcação – Eu estou bem, querido, obrigada. Olá a todos! Para quem ainda não adivinhou, eu vim de Moscou, na Rússia. Meu nome é Irina e serei sua nova professora de estudos gerais.

Dentre os muitos que a olham, o preso Trois analisa atentamente os contornos de seus fios lisos sobre o rosto, sumindo antes de chegar na fitinha preta fixando a gola de babados da blusa branca com mangas bufantes, deixando seus ombros desnudos. A saia escura um pouco bordada em dourado e de barra furada sobrepõe a peça superior e faz par com a pequena bolsa de mão e os sapatos, porém o chapéu rendado só tem tom preto.

\- "Professora"? – o inflamador Musashi torce o nariz – Por acaso nós vamos ter que participar de aulas agora? Eu não estou nem um pouco afim de compactuar com isso.

\- Meu amor, não estou nem um pouquinho preocupada com o que vocês pensam. Não são vocês que vão pagar meu salário. – alguns presentes seguram risadas enquanto outros abrem as bocas em sinal de choque – Aqueles que quiserem continuar burros, sem saber o que se passa no mundo lá fora, fiquem à vontade. Também não estou dizendo que vou prender meus alunos numa sala de aula, mas não faria muita diferença para vocês se fosse o caso, certo?! Se colaborarem comigo, não perderão nada, excerto a ignorância.

\- Estava até adivinhando que o seu discurso de chegada seria mais ou menos assim.

\- Bom, nem todas têm a sorte de ter um currículo tão brilhante quanto o seu, Gisele.

A dona dos lisos cabelos castanho escuro, presos em um rabo de cavalo e batendo no bumbum, ri e afasta sua franja para a direita, deixando alguns fios soltos tocarem seu jaleco branco. Este combina com a camisa e contrasta com a saia preta, de tom mais claro que a gravata e o cinto, porém igual as pontas das sapatilhas bicolores.

\- Sou apenas uma perita em farmacêutica com mania de perfeccionismo, não vamos exagerar. E já que fui meio apresentada, posso passar na frente diretora? – a permissão é dada e ela salta do barco – Então, olá! Meu nome é Gisele e serei sua nova boticária.

\- Ah sim, era de você que eu tanto ouvi falar. – o Dr. Okina aperta sua mão – Sou...

\- O médico-chefe residente, Dr. Okina. Estou ciente. É um prazer conhecê-lo. Aliás, por acaso eu posso conhecer o preso número 71 do prédio 5? – pergunta vasculhando o local com os orbes chocolate, vendo Qi ser empurrado para frente por Liang – Oh, você está aí! Li um pouco a seu respeito nos relatórios que foram fornecidos. Dr. Okina, por que não trabalha com ele em sua sala? – neste momento a maioria dos presentes a encara como se fosse louca – Disse algo errado? É um desperdício deixa-lo conter seus talentos.

\- Ele está preso justamente pela habilidade que tem. – Samon relembra.

\- Sei bem disso, mas não vejo mal algum em permitir isso. Sua pena seria reduzida pelos serviços prestados, então que razão ele teria para envenenar todo mundo? Se o Dr. Okina não se sentir confortável com a ideia, eu posso tê-lo como meu parceiro.

\- A ideia é que **você e as outras moças** prestem serviços à Nanba, Gisele. – fala a diretora – Não inclua condições fora do contexto.

\- Mas não há nada fora do contexto! Eu posso afirmar que a saúde dos presos será melhorada bem mais se houver trabalho em equipe. Afinal, estou acostumada a ver isso com os meus pais em seu serviço de médico e enfermeira no hospital perto da nossa casa.

\- E de onde você veio? – Qi de súbito se interessa em saber, recebendo um sorriso.

\- De Atenas; eu sou grega. Diretora, como eu disse anteriormente, sempre procuro fazer tudo com primazia. Estou certa que Dr. Okina não terá paciência de me ensinar no momento em que me sentir à vontade aqui, então deixe-me ter Qi como meu parceiro. Se estiver tudo bem para os outros, tenho certeza que trocando nossos conhecimentos e ideias poderemos dobrar a eficiência da ala de enfermagem de Nanba. – parte do público passa a cochichar entre si com expectativa e curiosidade conforme a outra parte olha da novata para a séria Momoko, pesando os prós e contras.

\- Está bem, eu permito. De agora em diante, o número 71 vai acompanha-la em seu trabalho. – Gisele comemora enquanto os amigos do estático Qi o fitam maliciosamente.

\- Você chamou a atenção da gata, heim garanhão! – Uno provoca o cutucando.

\- Resta saber se isso é bom ou ruim. – Upa cruza os braços.

\- Continuando... Agora eu me perdi. – Momo suspira, folheando as fichas em mãos – Ah, certo. Min-Hee, por que não vem se apresentar logo? – a moça de olhos marrons concorda acenando com a cabeça e anda devagar até junto das outras.

\- Oi. Me chamo Min-Hee e sou oriunda de Panmunjeom.

\- O quê? – o preso 58 do prédio 5 franze o cenho de imediato, interrompendo-a.

\- Qual o problema Mestre? – Nico indaga, vendo alguns dos amigos constrangidos pelos olhares alheios, inclusive o próprio dominador de _qigong_.

\- É que... – ele inicia baixinho, todavia toma coragem e levanta a voz – Essa é uma região que fica na província de Gyeonggi, exatamente no meio da Zona Desmilitarizada da Coreia, a fronteira entre a Coreia do Norte e a do Sul, e devia estar desabitada há anos.

\- Agora está. – Irina responde passando a mão nos fios negros da coreana corada – Acredita que a diretora a encontrou sobrevivendo sozinha naquele lugar, tempos depois do armistício de 1953 que interrompeu a Guerra da Coreia? Uma garotinha não deveria viver cercada por tanta tensão diária. – Min-Hee faz um bico e afasta a mão da russa.

\- Não me trate como criança só porque sou baixinha, Irina. – enquanto a loira ri, ela limpa a garganta e volta a sorrir – Enfim, eu serei técnica eletrônica aqui em Nanba. Se tiverem qualquer problema com máquinas, eu estarei trabalhando com a Dra. Kazari.

\- Ah sim... – a cientista-chefe deixa sua bazuca de lado – Bom, eu não tenho tempo para ser babá de outra criança, então preciso ter certeza que essa garota é boa no serviço.

A jovem se vira para a mais velha, balançando as mechas soltas do seu duplo coque traseiro, preso num arranjo de presilhas pontiagudas, e a fivela prateada à direita da franja curta do cabelo liso, limitado ao busto, afrouxa do aperto. A cada passo de suas sapatilhas lavanda, seu vestido do mesmo tom se agita debaixo da túnica branca com fendas, sendo ambos bordados na cor correspondente a da outra peça.

\- Pode me emprestar seu monóculo, por gentileza? – um tanto curiosa, Kazari retira o aparelho verde do olho esquerdo e entrega a ela, observando-a retirar algumas pequenas ferramentas de algum lugar dentro da roupa para manuseá-lo antes de devolver – Pronto. Parecia um pouco danificado, provavelmente resultado de um choque brusco contra algo sólido. Agora deve conseguir acessar seus dados mais apropriadamente. – a mulher toca o objeto, confirmando a afirmação da moça, e sorri, fazendo uma careta na sequência.

\- Lembro de tê-lo deixado sobre a minha mesa quando tive que me ausentar por um instante, e quando voltei o sangue do Jyugo estava escorrendo pela minha parede rachada. – o rapaz e o supervisor do prédio 13 desviam os olhares – Qual de vocês fez isso?

\- Foi ele. – Hajime rapidamente denuncia, fazendo o prisioneiro se indignar.

\- Peraí, foi culpa do Hajime por ter ameaçado me atirar contra a parede! Eu só tentei me defender com a primeira coisa que vi pela frente!

\- Em primeiro lugar, você não deveria ter fugido! – os dois começam a discutir.

\- Muito bem... – a cientista pega a bazuca de novo – Diretora, tenho permissão para atirar neles agora? – em aflição, Momoko perde a compostura por um momento.

\- Nos dois? Acho que a diretora só permite a morte de um deles.

\- Cale a boca, Jiang Li! – Lei a repreende assustada com a atenção de alguns.

\- Fiquem quietos, os dois! – Kenshirou separa os brigões – Nesse ritmo não vamos sair daqui nunca! Pode continuar, diretora.

\- Cachorrinho. – murmura uma parte dos que o rodeiam, fazendo-o se aborrecer.

\- Certo. – Momoko procura retomar o raciocínio – Quem se apresenta agora?

\- Você ia nos chamando, se lembra? – Tiffany responde – Mas já que Jiang Li deu com a língua nos dentes, mande ela falar de uma vez para calar essa matraca.

\- Estressadas! Está bem, não me importo! – a dona dos olhos amendoados passa as tranças do liso cabelo castanho, preso no topo em coques laterais, para cima do busto – Eu sou Jiang Li, chinesa de Xangai, e serei sua instrutora de educação física.

\- Oh, que notícia maravilhosa! Agora todos ficarão em forma! – Yamato ri.

\- Nós já somos forçados a fazer bastante exercício, obrigado! – Uno resmunga.

\- E as suas aulas são para um treinamento mais básico ou têm especificações?

\- Prisioneiro 2 do prédio 5, Liang, não é?! – ela sorri de canto, arrastando os sapatos brancos de saltos curtos, com detalhes vermelhos e fivelas de trevo douradas, ao formar uma pose de luta – Tente a sorte se quiser.

Para a surpresa dele, ninguém interrompe o convite de briga, provavelmente porque tem todo o ar de uma simples aula. Liang se encaminha ao centro do círculo montado pela plateia e também entra em posição de batalha. O pequeno vestido carmesim da professora, de tom mais escuro, quase transparente, na altura dos seios e erguido de leve pelo grande laço à direita, permite a mostra do bordado à esquerda da meia calça preta, o lado menor.

O rapaz sacode a cabeça, se obrigando a prestar atenção em atacar, contudo todas as suas tentativas de golpe falham. Quando ela se cansa de desviar, bloqueia seu braço e chuta as pernas, derrubando-o num baque. Pego de surpresa, a única reação que ele tem é a de piscar, vendo-a afastar o lenço rúbeo do enfeite dourado, com um rubi no centro, à esquerda da franja antes de rir. A seguir, Jiang Li estende a mão e o ajuda a ficar de pé.

\- Você é realmente talentoso. Boa tentativa. – sorri cumprimentando, então o chinês dá um sorriso em retorno ao notar que a pulseira de contas dela foi parar em seu pulso.

\- Eu é que agradeço. Estou ansioso para que me ensine mais. – sussurra em resposta, passando o acessório cetrino para o braço direito dela antes de cerrar o contato lentamente.

A chinesa se afasta tentando esconder o rubor do rosto, enquanto Liang o mascara continuando a sorrir quando muitos o fitam e fazem gracejos. Por alguns segundos ainda as suas mãos unidas atrás das costas permanecem quentes.

\- Quem quer se apresentar agora? – Momoko permite a escolha ao olhar as jovens.

\- Pode ir na frente, Hoshi. – oferta a sua colega, carregando sobre a cabeça um longo véu transparente cor salmão com bordados e detalhes dourados, portanto a ruiva de orbes vermelhos aceita e toma a mão do piloto da embarcação para descer.

\- Bom, eu... – mal a coitada pisa no pátio, tropeça em seus sapatos carmim de tira e quebra o salto direito, indo de cara no chão e surpreendendo a todos.

Em questão de segundos um enxame de homens se prontifica a ajuda-la, indagando se não está machucada. Ela ri sem graça, limpando a poeira das mangas médias do vestido branco e escarlate com dupla barra de babados sobre as anáguas, sendo a frente em forma de leque e aberto em "V". A recém declarada supervisora carcerária Nori se apressa em lhe dar apoio, conferindo o alinhamento dos fios soltos entre a franja e seu duplo coque.

Paola devolve à Hoshi uma pena cetrina para escrita que derrubou, e Yasmin dá de volta a sacolinha branca com fitinha vermelha. A jovem coloca a pena por dentro das duas ligas decorativas no centro da roupa e a sacolinha no canto inferior direito dela.

\- Aquele tombo foi feio. – Mitsuru comenta – Espero que ela esteja bem.

\- Ela derrubou muita coisa? – o preso Musashi questiona de repente.

\- Ela não parecia estar trazendo nada demais. Realmente não reparei. Por quê?

\- Então esse leque é dela? – ele mostra o acessório em mãos – Eu peguei do chão.

\- Minha nossa, ele veio parar aqui?! – Jyugo diz surpreso e ri – Só pode ser daquela garota. É igualzinho à roupa dela. – afirma tocando os laços de lã na ponta – Por que não vai devolver para ela? O Qi e o Liang já se deram bem, pelo visto.

\- Está de brincadeira? Qualquer um de nós pode acabar sendo morto se tentarmos alguma coisa com essas mulheres, principalmente eu! A maioria aqui não confia em mim.

\- Ah meu camarada, vamos lá! – o locutor de rádio o incentiva sorridente, dando um leve empurrão pelos ombros – Você só vai entregar um leque, não tem razão para te colocarem na solitária. Vai nessa! – com alguns dos amigos apoiando, o alemão suspira e se encaminha na direção da voz que reconheceu como sendo da dona do leque – Ah... Isto é seu? – a maioria dos presentes silencia enquanto Nori sai da frente da moça.

\- É sim. Obrigada. – seu sorriso murcha ao fitar o rosto dele – Oh... Você é o...

\- Prisioneiro número 634 do prédio 4. – a nova parceira de Kenshirou interrompe – Obrigada por sua gentileza em ajudar minha prima Hoshi.

\- Espera aí, "prima"? – Trois fala em nome dos vários atônitos.

\- Isto mesmo. Nori e eu somos primas. – Hoshi sorri timidamente diante da séria prima – Na verdade eu sou do Japão, do interior de Matsuyama. Serei a supervisora de suprimentos aqui em Nanba. Por favor, tomem conta de mim. – ela se curva e, sem prestar atenção, bate com a testa no peito do moreno ainda na sua frente – Ai, me desculpe!

\- Como podem ver, minha prima é um pouco distraída e desastrada, então também peço, por favor, tomem conta dela. – a mais velha pede fazendo a devida reverência.

O foco do cenário demora um pouco a retornar depois do incidente. Após repetidas desculpas envergonhadas, a diretora da prisão Nanba retoma a linha de raciocínio. Pelo visto, quatro garotas risonhas continuam esperando juntas a sua vez de serem chamadas, três já do lado de fora da cabine. Elas andam mais para frente quando a jovem seguinte, que cedeu sua vez para a ruiva falar, desembarca auxiliada pelo comandante do barco.

\- Bom dia a todos. Meu nome é Maya. Eu sou indiana, vinda de Nova Deli, e escolhi servir na prisão Nanba como professora de ioga, mas este é apenas um dos muitos canais de relaxamento que vou ensinar. A partir de hoje eu os ajudarei a aliviar suas tensões.

A repentina afirmação convicta da indiana começa a atiçar os homens novamente. Além disso, seu pequeno bustiê mais parece uma simples faixa cruzada sobre seus seios, camuflado pelo enorme colar e os adornos ao redor, o que não contribui para o juízo dos infelizes do sexo oposto. Sua comprida saia translúcida estilo sereia só não é indecente devido haver um véu extra debaixo e por algumas lantejoulas cobrirem a parte de cima.

Ainda assim, a joia roxa no centro das fileiras de pérolas no topo chama atenção o suficiente para o seu quadril. As pulseiras, tornozeleiras e demais adereços parecem cobrir de ouro o seu corpo e a roupa tom salmão, atraindo olhares inclusive onde um enfeite se prende ao fim da lisa trança batendo nos joelhos e cursa os fios, brilhando como sementes de jatobá, até chegar na testa. Aí a única luz reinante vem dos seus olhos, da cor da graúna.

\- Uh, agora que Maya aqueceu o público, eu quero me apresentar! Posso? – pede a saltitante moça balançando as ondas do seu cabelo no alcance do quadril, rosa-choque tal qual os olhos, e com a permissão da cansada Momoko ela pula em suas botas brancas de solados vinho, o tom da boina e da bolsa pendurada em seu ombro direito, do barco para o pátio – E aí pessoal? Sou a Usagi, e já pelo meu nome sei que podem adivinhar que sou japonesa, embora minha aparência não demonstre. Eu vim lá de Tóquio para me empregar em Nanba, então serei almoxarife aqui por um mês. Por favor, tomem conta de mim!

\- Ela é animada. – o risonho Nico comenta, admirando os pompons descendo pela gola felpuda do poncho branco de babados dela, a mesma cor das suas compridas luvas e uma das três que compõe as meias 3/8, sendo cinza a do meio e bordô a superior.

\- E você já parece empolgado com ela. – Rock cutuca, fazendo-o corar, mas quando nota que está sendo observado por uma atraente senhorita com um laço preto no cabelo liso em rabo de cavalo alto, deixando-o na altura do bumbum, é a sua vez de enrubescer.

\- Serafina, venha dizer "olá"! – Usagi chama a justa garota, que sorri e aceita a mão do piloto do Sea Lounge 40 para ficar ao seu lado.

Duas mechas dos fios roxos de Serafina caem pelo curto e decotado vestido fosco, coberto de flores lilás e com uma saia roxa brilhosa de várias anáguas na cintura. A flor de sua pulseira direita, decorada por uma fitinha preta semelhante às residentes nas alças finas da roupa, casa bem com os sapatos púrpura de salto, enfeitados por lacinhos brancos.

\- Olá para todos. Sou Serafina, latina nativa de Porto Rico, e começo hoje como sua mais nova terapeuta. Gostaria que logo confiem suas dúvidas, angústias e inquietações a mim, pois quero ajuda-los a serem pessoas melhores. – encerrando o convite, seus orbes quase da tonalidade do vinho tinto se voltam ao prisioneiro 69 do prédio 13, e ela meche na franja rapidamente para esconder um sorriso misterioso.

\- Estou com um mal pressentimento. – ele sussurra mais para si mesmo.

\- Por que diz isto? – Uno questiona curioso, sem conseguir notar para onde olha.

\- Acho que é minha deixa. – a atenção geral retorna de novo à embarcação, e desta vez a penúltima a descer elegantemente é uma aparente roqueira – Como estão senhores? Cumprimentem sua nova instrutora latina de dança! – o choque de alguns e o mero susto de outros provocam uma risada nela – É brincadeira! Qual é, eu não me desloquei lá de San José até aqui para me matar de tentar ensiná-los a dançar, embora eu tenha ritmo e disposição de sobra. – algumas colegas riem junto – Não. Eu sou a produtora cultural.

Enquanto a diretora explica a função do cargo, a latina recém apresentada passa a mão na parte livre do cabelo coral preso num rabo de cavalo, estando uns fios trançados. A seguir, ela desprende a corrente dourada enrolada em seu pescoço da pele de sua jaqueta vermelha com cintos pretos decorativos nas mangas, sobre o top escuro disforme. Na hora o cinto carmesim do seu short rasgado, igualmente preto, se solta da fivela de caveira.

Sem dar atenção a isso, a produtora cultural fita as botas afiveladas de salto, um par harmonizado com a roupa, e coça um ponto exposto da sua meia-calça retalhada com a ponta de uma delas. Seu foco é retomado ao final do esclarecimento de Momoko.

\- Fiquei sabendo pela diretora que o único evento interativo entre os prédios daqui é o desastroso Torneio de Cooperação de Ano Novo da Nanba. Não pretendo tirar isso de vocês, mas como sua mais nova produtora cultural eu estou disposta a realizar inovações das mais variadas. Então, espero que colaborem comigo, ok?! A propósito, meu nome é Victória. – o brilho em seus orbes chocolate se torna confiante pela calorosa reação dos muitos homens, e de longe se vê que Jyugo está entediado – Agora, cadê a Kazumi?

\- Ela ainda não saiu? – Usagi ofega em decepção, cruzando os braços.

Victória pede licença e entra na cabine da embarcação, no breve retorno puxando pela mão uma bela senhorita trajada num deslumbrante vestido longo branco e lilás, cuja barra de babados é embelezada por imagens de bambu e o véu superior é preso somente em dois pontos na lateral direita. A dona dos lisos cabelos negros, afrouxados do penteado que talvez tinha sido feito e indo do seu ombro esquerdo às coxas, desce relutantemente.

Por pouco não tropeçando em suas sapatilhas pervinca, ela encara a multidão detrás do leque circular de seda, ornado por flores do mesmo tom, que coloca frente ao rosto. O encontro rápido dos olhos heterocromáticos do preso 15 com seus reluzentes pêssegos é o bastante para repentinamente derrubá-lo. O aclamado fugitivo fracassado de Nanba não escuta mais nada a partir daí, só consumido pela vontade de se saciar com aquelas frutas.

\- Ah, é... Eu sou... – a voz fraquinha inicia, porém, uma leve batida em seu ombro, dada pela parceira anterior, incentiva uma tomada de fôlego antes de recomeçar – Eu me chamo Kazumi, e... Sou japonesa, de Sapporo. Estarei começando a trabalhar em Nanba como sua investigadora, então, por favor, tomem conta de mim. – ela se curva nervosa.

\- E o que exatamente isso significa? – Kiji pergunta com curiosidade.

\- É exatamente o que ouviram. – a diretora declara abaixando sua prancheta – Desde os últimos problemas passados nesta prisão, ficou claro que muitas brechas se abriram para a quantidade de erros cometidos. Pior ainda: está evidente que alguém de fora teve a ideia de bagunçar o sistema do nosso complexo, e por algum motivo obteve sucesso na infiltração. Eu quero descobrir o responsável, e para ajudar com isso, e também evitar os crimes futuros, Kazumi servirá como a nova investigadora oficial de Nanba.

\- Essa garota? – Samon levanta uma sobrancelha, deixando-a constrangida.

\- Kazumi só é tímida, mas ela é bastante competente! – Usagi a defende.

\- Não há motivos para dúvida. – Momo continua – O pai dela é um perito criminal e a mãe uma advogada, portanto Kazumi foi bem preparada, tal como as outras. Mas se alguém tiver algum problema com a minha escolha, pode se entender diretamente comigo.

Obviamente ninguém reclama. No conjunto, todas as jovens são magras, com seios e quadris modestamente avantajados e peles mais ou menos rosadas, dependendo da sua nacionalidade. As diferentes personalidades chamativas parecem se complementar, sendo que elas aparentam ter feito amizade no meio tempo de conhecimento. Os supervisores e guardas encaram a mudança com receio ou expectativa, mas os presos estão extasiados.

Internamente achando graça disso, assim como Mitsuru, o casal Otogi e outros fora do mandato de comitiva para as moças, Momoko limpa a garganta uma última vez.

\- Por fim, eu vou alertá-los sobre a regra número um que teremos em Nanba durante a estadia das garotas aqui: estão **terminantemente proibidas** relações não profissionais, e isso vale para todos. – breves chiados insatisfeitos soam depressa – Se eu pegar qualquer um perturbando alguma delas, esse infeliz sem amor à vida dormirá com os peixes! Dito isto, por enquanto é só. As outras jovens que virão amanhã serão designadas aos demais prédios do mesmo modo, então até lá podem prosseguir com seus afazeres. Dispensados.

 **Continua...**


	3. Monitoramento

**Cap. 3**

 **Monitoramento**

O início da manhã na prisão Nanba finalmente passa após as devidas apresentações demoradas das novas trabalhadoras contratadas que chegaram adiantadas. Em filas, todos os prisioneiros começam a retornar às suas celas e a diretora se encaminha frente às moças para perto dos supervisores. Victória toma a dianteira e fica de cara com Hajime.

\- Então, para iniciar nosso serviço hoje, nós discutimos a caminho daqui e algumas têm detalhes a tratar com os supervisores e vice supervisores. Onde podemos nos reunir?

\- Por que não no escritório da diretora? – Mitsuru sugere.

\- Certo, e onde fica isso? – o supervisor do prédio 13 a fita seriamente.

\- Depois do prédio 7. Chegamos em alguns minutos se formos de trem.

\- "Trem"? – Tiffany ri – Ah sim... Embora os relatórios já dessem uma noção, agora sim eu estou sentindo a dimensão deste lugar. Quase parece uma pequena cidade, excerto pelos alojamentos pouco convidativos. Mas a decoração é... Linda.

\- Pode parar com o sarcasmo por um segundo, por favor? – Nori pede aborrecida – Já que é assim, nós podemos conversar com eles aqui mesmo e depois nos encaminhamos para nossos setores. É melhor do que andar quilômetros.

\- Concordo. – Alita diz sorrindo – Usagi querida, pode nos passar os documentos que você copiou? – a garota faz que sim com a cabeça e retira da sua bolsa uma pilha de papéis, entregando a ela – Obrigada. Bem, se preferirem, Paola, Gisele, Min-Hee, Hoshi, Usagi e Kazumi podem ir na frente. Nós vamos demorar um pouco.

\- Está certo. – Gisele dá de ombros – Nossas tarefas não exigem nenhum elaborado plano de preparação mesmo. Se precisarem de mim, estarei com Dr. Okina.

\- E eu com a Dra. Kazari. – Min-Hee acena e ambas vão para junto do casal.

\- Neste caso, acho melhor eu começar a cozinhar. Pode me mostrar a cozinha do prédio 13, chefe Shiro? – o imenso homem ao lado de Paola, mesmo sem aparentar, cora antes de acenar em acordo e começar a guia-la.

\- Já que estão à vontade, eu vou deixa-las em boas mãos. – Momoko sorri e se vira às demais recém-chegadas – As outras gostariam de fazer um _tour_ comigo pela prisão?

\- Por que não? É uma ótima oportunidade de conhecer mais o cenário. – Hoshi fala empolgada – Esme, Serafina, vocês nos acompanham?

\- Tudo bem por mim. Eu só começo a trabalhar quando alguém vier me ver.

\- No meu caso é o contrário, mas concordo que um _tour_ pode ajudar bastante o meu toque sensitivo. – Esme ri – Usagi vai precisar ser guiada até o almoxarifado, certo?!

\- Sim. E se vamos andar de trem, já pressinto que terei muito trabalho. – as amigas riem do seu longo suspiro – Kazumi, você vai ficar?

\- O quê? Ah, não, eu... – a jovem olha para frente e para trás com preocupação – Os presos não deveriam voltar para as suas celas? – o grupo se volta ao tranquilo quarteto de prisioneiros paralisados do prédio 13 da cela 13.

\- Bom, se nem o Hajime, o Seitarou ou o Yamato vão nos levar de volta, temos que esperar eles terminarem essa reunião com vocês. – Jyugo responde simplesmente.

\- A essa altura do campeonato, é certeza que vocês reconhecem o caminho de volta para retornarem à sua cela sem precisar de alguém segurando suas mãos. – Samon torce o nariz, recebendo o olhar ameaçador de Hajime na sequência.

\- Ah... Eu posso escolta-los, se estiver tudo bem. – Seitarou se oferece receoso.

\- Negativo. – sua nova parceira Celiny rebate de braços cruzados – Precisamos ter essa conversa com todos para quem algumas de nós foram designadas. Mesmo sendo um guarda, o senhor vai ter que participar da reunião com os supervisores e vice supervisores.

\- Por acaso isso significa que eu também sou necessário aqui?

\- Sim senhor locutor de rádio. – Yasmin confirma – Mas o diálogo será rápido, eu acredito, então não vejo mal em deixá-los esperar. De acordo, diretora?

\- Certo, desde que todos estejam de volta às celas em seguida. – os representantes do prédio 13 confirmam antes que ela saia acompanhada das outras, e ninguém parece se dar conta da intensidade do olhar trocado rapidamente entre o preso 15 e a tímida Kazumi.

\- Então, podemos começar. – Nori limpa a garganta – Na verdade, a minha presença e as de Alita, Lei, Tiffany, Yasmin e Celiny não passam de mera formalidade. Quem os senhores devem ouvir mesmo são as outras. Esses papéis que a Alita está entregando, um para cada um, se tratam da mesma coisa: um itinerário. – Jiang Li toma a frente e continua.

[Itinerário disponível no meu blog de fics, Fãnime (cujo link está na página do meu perfil)]

\- Todos os presos terão que comparecer às minhas aulas, as da Irina e as da Maya, excerto se for por motivo de saúde. As atividades que faremos vão ajudar todos a ficarem mais aprimorados fisicamente, mentalmente e espiritualmente; isso supondo que terão um mínimo de dedicação. Quem vai tomar conta da saúde deles será a Gisele, enquanto que a Serafina lida com os problemas mais emocionais e a Esme melhora sua autoestima, mas a parte da diversão é toda da Victória. – a dita moça aproveita a deixa e sorri em retorno.

\- Pois é. No itinerário está bem visível que Serafina e Esme visitarão as celas em dias determinados para cada prédio de duas em duas semanas. Isso porque, obviamente, elas não podem esperar pelo desabafo de alguém. Se fosse o caso, vindo deste lugar, essa pessoa provavelmente já estaria à beira da morte. – as chinesas seguram suas risadas – É o mesmo caso das aulas das professoras aqui, e o tempo entre as atividades foi calculado para que nenhuma bata de frente com outra. Ao contrário delas, Paola e Gisele estarão à disposição dos presos o tempo todo, alimentando-os e sarando suas feridas. Enquanto isso o restante das garotas estará ocupado com seus afazeres. Contudo, no meu caso e no da Kazumi, todas as pessoas do presídio deverão estar a **nossa** disposição.

\- O que isso quer dizer? – Nico pergunta subitamente e Lei se vira para responder.

\- Bom, embora todas nós tenhamos vindo para Nanba cuidar principalmente dos presidiários, podemos estender os nossos serviços aos supervisores, vice supervisores e guardas da prisão se for preciso. Agora, no caso da Kazumi e da Victória, devido os seus cargos de investigadora e produtora cultural respectivamente, todo mundo precisa fazer o que elas pedirem ou mandarem. Isso porque seus trabalhos são atividades coletivas.

\- Exato. – a produtora cultural prossegue – A cada duas semanas temos direito a um dia de folga, mas cada prédio também ficará livre de nós por uma semana entre as visitas. Depois dos encontros com as professoras e a visagista, eu os ocuparei com minha imensa lista de atividades coletivas planejadas, já notáveis no itinerário. O espaço livre antes das suas 24h de descanso da gente será preenchido pela terapeuta, que vai tomar notas dos seus sentimentos e pensamentos no fim dos exercícios passados. E acho que terminou.

\- Opa, o que significa isso aqui? – Kiji interrompe de repente – Victória...

\- **Senhorita** Victória, por favor. Aliás, antes que eu me esqueça, repassem para todo mundo que devemos começar a nos tratar pelos primeiros nomes. – os homens iniciam um burburinho de confusão e surpresa – Um pedido da Serafina, para ver a reação de cada um com a mudança, já que estamos no Japão e isso não é comum. Mesmo assim, podemos manter os tratamentos de senhor, senhora e senhorita. Então, qual era a reclamação?

\- Então, **senhorita** Victória, por que os espaços de recreação precisam ser abertos para os presos agora? – ouvindo isso, o quarteto da cela 13 se anima – Isso não tem lógica!

\- Não tem lógica, senhor Samon, é que considerando a localidade inconveniente da prisão Nanba, uma fortaleza dita impenetrável em uma ilha remota nas proximidades do Japão, os presos sejam excluídos de atividades físicas e de entretenimento tão facilmente acessíveis justamente aqui. Certo, todos no lugar estão confinados pelos próprios motivos, porém não sou a única que obteve conhecimento das razões, em grande parte, ridículas da transferência de vários condenados. Alguns só vieram parar aqui por terem um longo histórico de fuga em prisões de outros países, e por certo só ocorreu devido maus-tratos.

\- Ah isso é verdade. Não serviam uma comida decente nos lugares onde já estive. – Rock comenta parecendo entristecido pelas lembranças, deixando incrédulos os guardas, supervisores e vices – Por sorte aqui em Nanba temos muitos benefícios.

\- Exatamente! Eles não precisam ser mais mimados do que já são!

\- Senhor Hajime, por favor, não aumente o tom de voz. Isso é desrespeitoso. – ele abaixa os ombros em impaciência enquanto Victória permanece tranquila – Eu não estou criticando as regalias que oferecem para eles aqui, entretanto com a falta de interação dos prisioneiros, e até mesmo entre os senhores, é somente questão de tempo até haver outra destruição em massa neste lugar. E olhe que ainda não sei como muitas dessas muralhas altas e espessas nem fizeram menção de cair por enquanto, no estado que estão! Enfim, a minha ideia é permitir que todos aproveitem o shopping, o cinema, as pistas de esqui e as demais áreas de diversão. Obviamente alguns setores como a área de recepção geral, a sede de pesquisa e a arena não estarão disponíveis a passeio. Cada prédio terá seu dia de uso para esses recintos, mas se for solicitada a presença de outros membros fora do dia designado para eles, visando algum treinamento por exemplo, o pedido será analisado.

\- E é você quem vai garantir que isso tudo seja cumprido? – Uno questiona.

\- Isso é tarefa nossa. – Yasmin relata – As supervisoras e guardas vão ficar de olho em todos e reportarão o andamento de tudo diariamente, inclusive para a diretora. Temos carta verde para seguir fazendo o que acharmos melhor com a intenção do cumprimento devido do itinerário, fora a interferência em outras coisas se for necessário. Perguntas?

\- Eu tenho uma. – Jyugo levanta a mão – Onde a... Aquela garota, Kazumi, entra?

\- Ela não entra. – Tiffany fala – Kazumi só interfere em alguma coisa se for preciso, embora tenha a liberdade de fazer o que quiser a qualquer hora. Todavia, provavelmente a coitada seja quem mais vai ter trabalho, desenterrando podres e mistérios. Ninguém se espante caso receba uma visita repentina na calada da noite.

\- Do jeito que você fala, até parece que ela iria devorar alguém. – Jiang Li levanta uma sobrancelha – Kazumi é, sem dúvida, a que dará menos trabalho dentre todas nós.

\- Seja como for, se ninguém tem mais perguntas, retornem aos seus afazeres! – Irina ordena – Os supervisores queiram, por gentileza, nos guiar para os prédios. Cumpriremos esse itinerário desde já. Mas antes, alguém leve os quatro diabretes ali para a cela!

...

Como determinado pelas jovens trabalhadoras de Nanba, o itinerário começa a ser cumprido diariamente. Para os residentes do prédio 13, depois do domingo de folga a sua segunda já começa com o incentivo dos exercícios matinais de Jiang Li, que claramente não liga para a autoridade de Hajime como supervisor pelas insolentes intromissões nas tentativas dele de controlar os presidiários dentro do pátio.

Na terça é a vez da caprichosa Irina dar aula na sala reservada com mesas, cadeiras e outros utensílios para o ofício. A falta de conhecimento dos presos, até em nível básico, se mostra um grande desafio para ela, que se dedica a ensinar estudos gerais do jeito mais meigo possível enquanto usa a mesa de professora como depósito de manicure. Contudo, as suas respostas e próprias perguntas maliciosas deixam o ambiente desconfortável.

Quarta-feira chega com alívio, pois Maya é a salvação de relaxamento necessário. O pátio vira espaço de exercício novamente, todavia desta vez para a prática do silêncio e movimentos tranquilos das disciplinas físicas e mentais lecionadas pela indiana. Ela faz observações inteligentes durante seu tempo de ensino, mas se mantem distante da conexão amiga que flui entre os alunos no processo. Na quinta é Esme quem dá o ar da graça.

Ela visita cada prisioneiro dando dicas de estilo e apreço pessoal confiantemente, apenas se aborrecendo com Jyugo, o único a se depreciar. Para melhora do seu ânimo, a moça lida com a falta de valorização citando pontos positivos em aparência, destacando os olhos heterocromáticos. Após serem presenteados com novas roupas e novos cortes de cabelo, os alegres detentos esperam pelo primeiro evento interativo obrigatório na sexta.

Quando amanhece, Victória chega igual a um furacão, invadindo a cela 13 junto de Hajime, Seitarou, a guarda Celiny e outros visitantes.

\- Olá garotos! Agora que Esme os deixou fabulosos, viemos animar seu dia! Como primeira atividade para vocês, eu me informei e decidi que, como gostam de companhia, nós iremos nos divertir nas salas de jogos do prédio 13. Isto é, se Uno e Nico permitirem.

\- Claro que sim! Vai ser muito legal! – Nico comemora agitado.

\- Era a resposta que eu esperava. Por isso mesmo eu trouxe alguns amigos. Musashi recebeu autorização para vir aqui e Hoshi, Usagi e Kazumi estavam livres hoje, então me fizeram o favor de aceitar meu convite. Como de praxe, os senhores Hajime e Seitarou estarão nos supervisionando, mas Celiny também irá.

\- Na verdade, Yasmin e o senhor Yamato também nos acompanharão hoje. – Celiny comunica – O problema é que ela precisou ir atrás do senhor Yamato e do preso Tsukumo, que por algum motivo se perderam nos corredores.

\- Não é surpresa. – Rock comenta – Aposto que a culpa foi do Yamato.

\- Bem, para que sala devemos ir primeiro? – Usagi pergunta ansiosa.

\- Ah, para a minha! Estou louco para jogar uma partida de bilhar!

\- Certo Uno, então nos guie. – Victória pede e dá passagem, achando graça da sua expressão entusiasmada quando encara o aborrecido supervisor antes de sair.

No caminho o grupo acaba encontrando os outros três membros desaparecidos, que se juntam a eles até chegar ao destino. Lá a equipe se espalha e a diversão começa. Com timidez, Kazumi entra na brincadeira sendo incentivada pelos presos e suas amigas, tendo a constante vigilância dos guardiões. Posteriormente os guardas são convocados com uma grande determinação, e logo que o vice supervisor também é levado Hajime suspira.

Na pausa para o almoço, todos se encaminham ao refeitório e cumprimentam Paola, fazendo corações dispararem durante seu serviço de garçonete. Após anotar os pedidos, ela caminha cheia de graça até Shiro para dar a relação.

\- Ei, ei Usagi-chan, você já foi em Akiba? – o preso 25 indaga – Como é lá?

\- Akihabara? Ah sim, já fui. É cheio de cor, diversão... Sabiam que o nome é uma homenagem a um santuário de uma divindade do fogo destruído num incêndio?

\- Você realmente precisava ter dito isso? – Hoshi dá um meio sorriso, inclinando a cabeça na direção de Musashi, sentado ao seu lado.

\- Ai minha nossa, eu sinto muito! Não queria despertar nenhuma lembrança ruim!

\- Tudo bem. – ele sorri, sabendo sem enxergar que o súbito clima de solidariedade é por sua causa – Para algumas coisas eu já sou vacinado.

\- Ok. Ah, Jyugo, já que é bom com travas, você já tentou brincar com um desses? – Usagi retira de sua bolsa um cubo mágico embaralhado, depositando nas mãos dele.

\- Ah, sim. Eu achei bobo, já que consegui juntar todas as cores nos seus lados em cinco segundos. – os presentes que não sabiam de tal feito exclamam impressionados, e ainda mais ao vê-lo repetir o ato no mesmo instante.

\- É sério?! – Celiny não esconde a surpresa – Uau! Você deve ser um gênio mesmo para desvendar tão rápido o segredo do melhor brinquedo do demônio.

\- "Brinquedo do demônio"? – Tsukumo ergue a sobrancelha.

\- É claro! Já tentou jogar isso? Não é coisa de Deus, isso eu garanto! Jyugo deve ter um pacto com demônios. – Yasmin dá uma leve cotovelada no ombro dela.

\- Não seja má, Celiny! Ele é inteligente, apenas isso.

\- Embora eu saiba de crianças prodígio que bateram esse recorde. – ela rebate.

\- Mas é realmente fascinante. – Kazumi une as mãos perto do rosto, inclinando um pouco a cabeça – Jyugo é como uma chave para o mundo todo.

O elogio repentino choca o rapaz, sendo que até então apenas ele mesmo se referia assim. Em segundos suas bochechas enrubescem e Jyugo tenta disfarçar um terno sorriso que surge ouvindo a conversa dos demais. Apenas o supervisor percebe.

...

Já é quase fim do primeiro mês de residência em Nanba para as novas contratadas. Estando alojadas de forma permanente no presídio e constantemente interagindo com os presos, aos poucos cada uma passa a encontrar alguém com quem tenha mais afinidade no serviço, se já não tinham sido encaminhadas ao homem em questão anteriormente. No caso de Tiffany, a texana geniosa, seu interesse se direcionou às piadas de Mitsuru.

O radialista sem medo da morte, provocando a pobre apaixonada diretora Momoko, agora deu um novo estímulo para transformar seu sarcasmo em indiretas de duplo sentido. E ela passou a usá-las em todos que já considera como casais. É a situação, por exemplo, de Musashi e Hoshi. A bondosa japonesa criou o hábito de visita-lo durante seus instantes de descanso, recebendo permissão de Kenshirou e passando pela desaprovação de Nori.

Embora a prima tenha alertado várias vezes que não devia se envolver além da conta com os detentos, a moça ainda insiste em oferecer companhia ao solitário jovem, alegando precisar de alguém para conversar por estar confinado sozinho. E assim mais uma vez ela chega no prédio 4, pedindo licença ao supervisor para entrar na cela 10 antes da parceira aparecer e fazer vista grossa. A ideia de se envolver na intervenção dela não o agrada.

\- Por favor senhor Kenshirou. Eu serei rápida. – ele suspira e acaba a acompanhando até o local, porém nem é preciso informar ao rapaz a razão da visita.

\- Hoshi, você veio! – a garota sorri em resposta ao sorriso dele e entra assim que a grade é aberta, se acomodando de joelhos no chão sem cerimônia.

\- Fico admirada como sempre consegue me identificar. Hoje eu trouxe uma surpresa do refeitório do prédio 13. Paola e Shiro mandaram com os melhores cumprimentos.

\- O que é? – Musashi pega a comida em mãos e prova – Ah, um bolo! É delicioso.

\- Não é?! Quer provar um pouco também, senhor Kenshirou?

\- Não, eu estou bem. – Hoshi sorri e fecha a tampa do pote sobre o colo.

\- Vou deixar com o senhor de qualquer forma, para que possa experimentar mais tarde com a minha prima. Como está se sentindo hoje, Musashi?

\- Muito bem agora. Sabe que não precisa me visitar o tempo todo.

\- Eu faço com gosto. Me parece extremamente torturante ficar só aqui todo dia.

\- E é. Bom, também há razões para isso. Mas eu confesso que gosto das suas visitas.

\- Que ótimo então! – subitamente, Kenshirou é chamado e se retira pedindo licença – Musashi, eu gostaria de perguntar algo, se me permite.

\- Claro. Se for algo que eu possa responder. O que é?

\- Bem, é que Serafina compartilhou comigo sua opinião sobre você. Ela diz que se pudesse ficar mais confortável para conversar sobre si, poderia entende-lo melhor.

\- Ela me disse a mesma coisa. O problema é que eu não me sinto à vontade para me abrir sobre certas coisas. Não é apenas com ela, é com qualquer pessoa.

\- Eu entendo isso, só quero saber o motivo. Serafina disse que um antigo trauma do seu passado lhe impede de confiar nos outros, e também de repassar confiança. Você me confirma essa hipótese? – o prisioneiro permanece em total silêncio – Desculpe se estou sendo invasiva. Também não quero que pense mal de mim, porque eu não vim aqui pegar informações para ela. Estou apenas tentando ser sua amiga.

\- "Amiga"? – ele permanece curvado para frente, todavia ergue mais a cabeça – Por que? Eu sou um prisioneiro perigoso, e sei o que sua prima acha de mim. Já escutei umas conversas entre ela e o cachorrinho. – a moça baixa os ombros em sinal de tristeza, porém rapidamente toma coragem após um profundo suspiro.

\- Não me importa o que pensam de você! Eu quero sustentar minha própria opinião ao seu respeito, mas para isso precisa me deixar compreendê-lo! – o surpreso jovem abre a boca sem saber o que dizer, então, ao senti-la tocar suas mãos, estende um sorriso.

 **Continua...**


	4. Transformações

**Oi minna! Vim anunciar que agora estou mais tranquila com os assuntos da faculdade, com os quais estava encucada, então vou poder dar um pouco mais de atenção às minhas histórias. Aos pouquinhos vou poder terminar as fanfics que comecei, e aqui está mais um capítulo da fic de Nanbaka para vocês. Espero que gostem. ^^**

* * *

 **Cap. 4**

 **Transformações**

É um novo dia em Nanba e pela primeira vez em um pouco mais de um mês, depois da vinda das primeiras mulheres empregadas do presídio, o clima está incontestavelmente agradável. Isto é, da forma mais natural possível. Já é costumeiro que as jovens circulem pelos corredores dos prédios com ou sem fiscalização dos supervisores, vices ou guardas, e para o alívio de grande parte deles os presos parecem mais dispostos a obedecê-las.

Para os prisioneiros do prédio e da cela 13, é a vez de Esme visita-los novamente e quando ela chega tem uma imensa surpresa. Uno e Rock estão agarrando Hajime com o máximo de força que podem enquanto Seitarou se coloca entre eles e Yamato, tentando evitar seu ataque à Jyugo, atrás do sorridente vice supervisor. Um pouco ao longe, Nico, Celiny e Yasmin assistem a bagunça, e o rapaz é o mais aflito.

\- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Parem com isto! – pelo nervoso pedido dela, o supervisor se recompõe suspirando aborrecido – O que deu em vocês?

\- Foi o Hajime que surtou do nada! – o japonês com heterocromia acusa.

\- "Do nada", seu maldito?! Você é que faz questão de me provocar o tempo todo!

\- Mas desta vez o Jyugo só disse o que todo mundo pensa: você devia arrumar uma namorada. – rebate o inglês – E é sério Hajime, quem sabe assim seu humor melhora. – o homem ameaça soca-lo quando a guarda brasileira segura seu punho direito.

\- Já chega! Numa coisa eles estão certos: o seu temperamento é muito volátil, senhor Hajime. Não é à toa que no histórico do Jyugo está registrado um caso sério de internação por coma induzido por agressão física. – novamente, Hajime fica ereto em silêncio, preferindo não encarar os presentes – Se isso continuar, eu terei que reportar à diretora.

\- Bom, também não é para tanto! – Seitarou procura intervir – O supervisor só está cumprindo o seu dever. – a moça bufa e cruza os braços.

\- Isso não é motivo para não tratar as pessoas com respeito.

\- E que tipo de respeito a senhorita acha que presos do mais alto grau deviam ter?

\- O senhor Hajime sabe que os prisioneiros daqui de cima não são perigosos de fato, certo?! – Celiny fala com desdém, encostada à parede e cerrando as unhas com uma lixa – Até os que parecem perigosos na verdade só são mal-amados. Os terríveis mesmo vivem nas profundezas, como demônios esperando uma fuga do inferno. – ela aponta para baixo sem olhar os ouvintes e sorri pela falta de argumento.

\- Está bem, vamos encerrar esta discussão, ok?! – a visagista intervém – E Celiny, por favor, pare de ficar cerrando as unhas o tempo todo.

\- Mas foi você mesma que me deu esta lixa para evitar que eu as roesse.

\- Pensando bem agora, acho que antes dessa prefiro sua mania de dedilhar os dedos e bater o pé no chão quando está sentada. – Esme suspira.

\- Bom, você não reclama da aparente mania que o Honey tem de fantasiar possuir uma extraordinária beleza. – a garota cora e a fita aborrecida.

\- Então, já que os presos e os supervisores não estão se entendendo, por que para o dia de hoje não invertemos os papéis? – a jovem toma o quepe de Yamato e deposita na cabeça de Jyugo – Já que parece que Tsukumo sumiu de novo...

\- Ele foi convocado ao prédio 9 para ajudar a Jiang Li a treinar os presos. – Yasmin informa – Provavelmente não volta antes do fim do dia.

\- Muito bem. Então, apenas por hoje, os quatro presos da cela 13 farão o papel dos supervisores e eles farão o papel de presidiários. – à exceção do vice supervisor, os outros homens exclamam chocados enquanto as moças observam achando graça.

\- Espero que a senhorita esteja brincando, porque eu não pretendo permitir isto!

\- Bem, eu devo lembrar, senhor Hajime, que tenho total autorização para preparar qualquer atividade dentro do meu método de trabalho para melhorar o bem-estar de todos aqui. Acredito que se vocês se colocarem no lugar uns dos outros isto pode acontecer. Além disso, não planejo inclui-lo nesta dinâmica. – a visagista pega seu celular e disca alguns números, esperando ser atendida – Alita querida, como vai? Eu estou precisando de um favorzinho. Você pode chamar Nori e pedir que ela coloque Lei na linha também?

...

\- Então, era esse o seu plano desde o começo quando nos convocou para cá?

\- Sim! – a sorridente Esme responde à Samon – E fico tão contente que os senhores tenham aceitado meu convite, mesmo em cima da hora! Agora vejamos: Rock substituirá o senhor Kenshirou, Uno assumirá o cargo do senhor Kiji e Nico ficará no lugar do senhor Samon enquanto Jyugo toma a posição do senhor Yamato aqui. Está bem assim?

\- Não, não está nada bem! Isto é ridículo! – Kiji reclama – É um ultraje! Olhe como eu estou horrível nestes trajes! Eu me recuso a fazer parte desta encenação!

\- Jura? Ah, mas que pena. Eu estava admirada como o senhor Kiji consegue ficar tão glamoroso mesmo assumindo a imagem de um prisioneiro.

\- É sério? – a francesa confirma entregando-lhe um espelho – Bom, admito que eu fico mesmo bem em qualquer coisa. É uma surpresa até para mim.

\- E o mesmo pode ser dito de Uno. O uniforme lhe caiu como uma luva.

\- Isto é porque o meu gosto consegue refinar tudo, desde a roupa até homens feios. – quando o irritado Uno faz menção de ir para cima dele, Yasmin o segura pelo cabelo.

\- Não está falando sério? – Kenshirou faz uma careta – A sua maior preocupação é a roupa? Nós estamos arriscando fazer papel de bobos na frente de todos! É pior do que aquela situação da síndrome da cor de cabelo aleatória causada pelo número 25.

\- Ah, mas isso só acontece numa certa época do ano. Eu estou bem agora.

\- Verdade isso? Interessante. Bem senhor Kenshirou, será só por algumas horas. E mais, os rapazes não sairão deste prédio. Eu não abusaria tanto da boa vontade do senhor Hajime. – o homem resmunga diante do sorriso carismático da francesa – Estamos aqui apenas incorporando personagens, e eu sei que não sou professora de teatro...

\- Nem precisaríamos de uma aqui. – Celiny comenta conforme arruma as gravatas dos uniformes dos presos, aparentemente quase degolando o número 11.

\- Mas eu estou disposta a ajuda-los a ver as coisas de outro modo. – Esme continua – Vamos lá: os presos vão para a sala reservada de Serafina e os supervisores, e o senhor Yamato, ficam aqui na cela 13. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, se reúnam rápido para uma foto. – ela pega o celular e os líderes carcerários recuam constrangidos.

Após muita insistência, eles acabam aceitando fazer uma fotografia no corredor, segurando plaquinhas contendo algumas informações sobre si escritas com giz branco. Posteriormente, os presidiários entram na sala exclusiva de Serafina e sentam no sofá rosa de frente para a porta, posando na sua própria foto. Pelo resto do dia eles têm a liberdade de perambular pelo ambiente, mas são obrigados a cumprir o mesmo trabalho de Hajime.

Enquanto isso, os supervisores aproveitam seu tempo livre para ler, dormir e fazer as mais diversas atividades sugeridas por Esme, inclusive curtir as salas de jogos de Uno e Nico. As guardas é quem mais controlam os insatisfeitos presos, obrigados a observar os demais se divertindo enquanto planejam relatórios, então no final o intitulado gorila chefe e Seitarou estão satisfeitos com a tranquilidade do projeto repentino.

...

Na enfermaria, Gisele trabalha tranquilamente numa mesa de sua exclusividade, mexendo com plantas e produtos químicos de costas para a entrada. Quando balança um tubo de ensaio para misturar os líquidos dentre dele, a porta é aberta bruscamente.

\- Oh, Honey! – ela vira a cadeira giratória – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

\- Senhorita Gisele, é um caso urgente! Veja! – a moça espreme os olhos para ver a pequena cicatriz ainda vermelha em sua bochecha esquerda – Eu fui deformado!

\- Pare de ser tão dramático, saco! – reclama o outro homem que para no portal.

\- Qi! Que bom vê-lo. – o prisioneiro saúda o carismático sorriso com vergonha – Entre, por favor. Você está acompanhando o Honey?

\- Não, só ocorreu de nos encontrarmos no corredor. Eu vim a pedido do Dr. Okina.

\- Ah sim, é para me ajudar com alguns medicamentos que estou produzindo. Mas Honey, diga-me, como conseguiu esse corte? – questiona mostrando um banco para ele se acomodar e indo até uma estante com portas de vidro.

\- Trois estava brincando com uma das suas novas invenções e ela se partiu em vários pedacinhos, então um deles voou direto na minha cara. O que eu faço agora? Meu rosto é minha vida! Ah, e nem quero imaginar a reação do senhor Kiji quando vir isto!

\- Ora. – a enfermeira ri e pega um frasco cilíndrico de plástico, voltando a sentar – Não precisa ficar nervoso. Tome. Use esta pomada uma vez ao dia e em pouco tempo a cicatriz vai desaparecer, mas não precisa exagerar na aplicação.

\- Oh, muito obrigado, obrigado de verdade! – Honey segura as mãos dela – Eu vim aqui porque sabia que apenas a senhorita poderia me ajudar!

\- É mesmo? Tem certeza que não há mais nenhuma razão? Como uma certa francesa que hoje está trabalhando com os prisioneiros daqui? – o sorriso dele tremula de repente – Honey, eu não sei se gostaria de saber que você está se machucando de propósito para ficar perto de Esme. – o rapaz à solta e se levanta rápido, ainda sem graça.

\- O quê? Não, a senhorita está enganada! Por que eu faria uma coisa assim?

\- Sim, acho que tem razão, me desculpe. – ela pede erguendo uma sobrancelha, um sinal claro de sua descrença, então Usagi entra na enfermaria.

\- Gisele, eu vim trazer...! Ah, desculpe, não sabia que estava com pacientes.

\- Tudo bem Usagi, embora Qi seja meu ajudante. Trouxe o que eu pedi?

\- Sim. Aqui tem material suficiente para você fazer testes químicos ao menos umas trinta vezes. – as duas riem enquanto a jovem deposita a caixa com utensílios na mesa – Por que está tapando a bochecha com a mão, Honey? Se machucou?

\- Ah, não é nada demais. – diz sorrindo nervosamente – Por favor, não se preocupe.

\- Ok. Oh, e o que é esta lista aqui? São para remédios novos?

\- Sim. Dr. Okina preparou hoje cedo e deixou comigo para entregar à Hoshi, que já deve estar chegando aqui. – neste instante o grupo vira para a porta ao ouvir Nico passar, seguido pela sorridente Esme logo atrás.

\- Senhorita Gisele, eu vim buscar os meus remédios! Ah, Honey e Qi estão aqui. E Usagi-chan também! – a garota é a única que acena.

\- Desculpem a interrupção. Eu vim acompanhar Nico para... Honey, o que houve?

\- Nada! – o preso volta a tapar o rosto, sacodindo a outra mão para os lados – Não aconteceu nada. Por favor, não se preocupe comigo.

\- Se não tem motivo para preocupação, por que está se escondendo?

\- Ele só ganhou uma cicatriz e já recebeu um remédio para isto.

\- Fique quieto, Qi! – quando a francesa faz menção de se aproximar ele recua, se escondendo atrás do colega – Não venha até aqui, não olhe para mim, eu imploro!

\- Deixe de ser bobo, eu só quero ver como está. Não vou rir de você.

\- Eu devo relutar mesmo assim. – o jovem desvia vendo-a rodear Qi, ainda com a bochecha coberta, e continua se esquivando pelo local enquanto é perseguido.

\- Pare de ser tão teimoso! Qual o problema de eu ver essa cicatriz afinal?

\- E por que deseja ver? Eu estou horrível agora, não seria uma bela visão! Só espere alguns dias e estarei de volta ao normal.

\- Você fala como se estivesse deformado. Não pode estar tão ruim.

\- Realmente não está. – o prisioneiro 71 revira os olhos e Gisele segura um riso.

\- Eu juro, está péssimo! Por favor, apenas guarde na memória minha imagem como sempre foi até que eu esteja restaurado. – subitamente, o novo farmacêutico o segura com força pelas costas, prendendo seus braços, e durante suas debatidas o número 25 vira seu rosto na direção da luz para expor o ferimento.

\- Não está nada "péssimo". É um corte pequeno. – a almoxarife constata.

\- Você fez muito barulho por pouca coisa, que vergonha. – Nico concorda e Qi solta o americano, que com ar irritado e choroso fita receosamente a visagista.

\- Não é tão profundo, e não está nada feio realmente. Se conheço a Gisele, ela deve ter dado um ótimo medicamento para resolver seu problema. – a grega concorda com sua cabeça – Isso vai cicatrizar e sem danos visíveis.

\- Mesmo assim, é tão humilhante que me veja neste estado. – de repente o cenho de Esme franze e Usagi puxa os outros homens pelos braços para longe.

\- Honey, você não é seu rosto, então pare de ser tão dramático e aceite suas malditas cicatrizes! – a surpresa invade os presentes, sobretudo Honey, e é quando Hoshi chega.

\- Ah, oi. – todos se voltam para ela – Eu... Cheguei numa hora ruim?

\- Não, não Hoshi. Aqui. – Gisele lhe entrega a folha que estava na mesa, vendo-a pegar a caneta de pena pendurada em sua roupa e abrir a sacolinha que sempre mantem presa ao vestido, para então mergulhar a ponta da caneta no conteúdo dentro dela.

\- O que é isso que você sempre carrega, Hoshi-chan? Tinta? – Nico questiona.

\- Sim. Tinta nanquim da melhor qualidade. Foi um presente da Lei, que conseguiu de um polvo do zoológico da família. Eu sempre carrego um pouco. – a ruiva explica logo tapando o frasco dentro da sacola e fechando-a antes da farmacêutica prosseguir.

\- Na lista há todos os suprimentos que você precisa solicitar ao comandante.

\- Ótimo. Preciso me apressar; o navio de carga vai partir daqui a pouco. Licença. – ela se curva rapidamente e se retira fechando a porta.

\- Então... Nico, aqui estão seus remédios. – a boticária pega uma maleta e indica o banco para que ele sente – Está tudo na maleta que Seitarou fez para guardar seus frascos. Dr. Okina disse que sabe quando e como deve ingerir todos eles, certo?!

\- Sei sim. Dia, hora, dosagem... Estou acostumado.

\- Muito bem, mas aí tem um remédio extra que eu mesma fiz. – explica abrindo a caixa verde com seu número de preso e mostrando o vidro específico – É pra emergências, o que quer dizer só no caso de você não conseguir tomar seus medicamentos.

\- Uau, obrigado! Mas eu vou fazer de tudo para não ter que usar.

\- É o que nós esperamos também. – Qi suspira – Senhorita Gisele, se me permite dizer, caso isso aconteça, um remédio líquido não seria o mais apropriado.

\- Eu sei. Estou ciente da reação do Nico pelos relatórios que recebi da diretora, por isto esse medicamento não é para ser engolido e sim injetado. Ele tem todos os principais componentes de que Nico precisa para se sustentar, e depressa. Aproveitei a sua receita.

\- Quer dizer... Fez um novo remédio com base no que eu preparei naquele dia?

\- Sim. Você deu ao Dr. Okina informações do que utilizou para acelerar o efeito do medicamento dele naquele dia, certo?! Então, eu tomei a liberdade de dispor do mesmo material, apenas me valendo do que aprendi para modificar pouca coisa, como os efeitos colaterais. Espero que não esteja aborrecido. – o homem fecha a boca escancarada, se recuperando da surpresa, e acena em negação ao cruzar os braços, levemente rubro.

\- De modo algum. Estou... Satisfeito por ter sido útil.

\- Que bom então. – a mulher sorri aliviada, desviando a atenção para Usagi.

\- O que acontece quando Nico não toma os remédios? – pergunta ao se aproximar.

\- Nem queira saber. – Honey fala arrepiado e o preso 71 faz uma careta.

\- Bom, se precisa mesmo deles eu vou te ajudar a lembrar de toma-los.

\- Como pode Usagi, se você passa mais da metade do tempo no almoxarifado?

\- Por isto mesmo Esme. Eu tenho o controle de todo material essencial para a gestão da prisão Nanba e o bem-estar dos prisioneiros. Se faltar alguma coisa, eu saberei.

\- Pensei que fosse a função da senhorita Hoshi supervisionar os suprimentos.

\- E é Honey, mas depois que ela recebe faz a distribuição e eu recebo quase tudo. Obviamente, quando tem pouco de alguma coisa no almoxarifado eu tenho que informar para ela. Por exemplo, se faltar o estoque dos remédios do Nico.

\- Neste caso não precisa se preocupar Usagi, porque a Hoshi deve pegar a lista das substâncias necessárias para os medicamentos diretamente na enfermaria, como a que eu dei ago... – Gisele se interrompe ao encarar um espaço vazio ao lado dos tubos de ensaio – Espere um pouco... Alguém viu uma folha branca com algumas fórmulas escritas nela?

\- Não. – Esme responde enquanto todos olham ao redor e imediatamente a moça se desespera, tirando os objetos do lugar – Qual o problema Gisele?

\- Ai meu Deus, eu entreguei a lista errada para a Hoshi! Aquilo era um papel com as minhas anotações! – informa passando a mão na testa – Não acredito!

\- Fique calma. Onde está a folha certa? Onde você deixou?

\- Eu não sei! O Dr. Okina saiu daqui dizendo que ia deixar a relação dos remédios anotada num papel, mas eu estava distraída e não vi se ele deixou mesmo ou esqueceu.

\- Se ele tiver esquecido é um grande problema, porque quando eu o vi estava indo cuidar de uma fratura na lombar que o Liang sofreu. – o herbalista informa.

\- O Liang se machucou? – Nico se exalta – O que aconteceu?

\- Não importa agora, vamos nos concentrar nessa lista que precisa ser achada.

\- Não adianta. – a grega ofega nervosa – Daqui que encontremos nesta bagunça, a Hoshi já terá chegado na entrada da prisão para falar com o comandante do navio.

\- Eu posso dizer o que tem em cada um dos meus remédios. Conheço todos.

\- Isto é bom Nico, só que eu não sei exatamente quais dessas substâncias precisam entrar na lista para serem repostas. – neste instante, Usagi puxa um pedaço de papel do bolso de seu short, apertando o botão no topo da caneta que retira do outro.

\- Sem problema, porque eu sei. Nico, diz para mim rapidinho as composições.

Assim é feito e quando a lista é finalizada passa pela conferência de Qi e Gisele, só então sendo levada às pressas por Honey e Esme. Felizmente ele chega a tempo de trocar as folhas com Hoshi, que agradece o esforço e se retira sorrindo, vendo-o ser elogiado por sua amiga pela coragem de se expor ignorando a cicatriz no rosto. Claramente ela não reparou que o motivo disto foi apenas um surto temporário de adrenalina.

...

Na frente da cela 13 do prédio 13, uma sombra feminina olha atentamente para um dos presos que joga cartas com dois dos melhores amigos, aproveitando o silêncio pelos corredores. Ela tenta não ser pega espionando pela janela, porém se esquece de prestar atenção também a quem observa de fora, e acaba tomando um susto ao sentir a mão que encosta em seu ombro. Tocando o peito, a moça recupera o fôlego sobre risadas.

\- Hoshi, pare de rir! Quase me matou do coração! Pensei que fosse o senhor Hajime!

\- Se fosse ele não te pegaria na surdina, Kazumi. Se bem que, como você estava tão distraída, provavelmente não ouviria os passos pesados dele. O que está olhando?

\- Um caso. – a jovem fita seu alvo de novo depressa e se afasta, sendo seguida pela amiga – Eu estou investigando um caso para a senhorita Momo, mas acho que bati numa pedra enorme. Tenho poucas informações do assunto e não sei onde conseguir mais.

\- É sobre o garoto Jyugo? – Kazumi cora de leve, acenando com a cabeça, e Hoshi apoia o queixo na mão direita, sustentando o cotovelo no outro braço – Imaginei. Você anda rondando o prédio 13 demais nos últimos dias.

\- Mas é porque a senhorita Momo quer que eu descubra mais sobre ele.

\- Sei... Mas Kazumi, querida, você parece muito interessada nesse prisioneiro por conta própria também. Não pense que eu não sei dos olhares que trocam quando se veem.

\- Que olhares? – a japonesa enrubesce ainda mais, abanando as mãos – Eu só acho que ele tem olhos bonitos! Não tem nada de mais!

\- Bem, mesmo assim, eu me sinto na obrigação de te contar uma coisa importante.

\- O quê? É algo sobre ele? Por favor Hoshi, diga-me! Aconteceu algum problema?

\- De fato nenhum agora. – a ruiva olha desconfiada pros lados e pega-a pelo braço até cruzar um corredor – Veja, eu fiquei sabendo de algo extremamente perturbador sobre ele. Momoko me contou. Parece que o pai do Jyugo era prisioneiro em Nanba também.

\- O quê? Tem certeza disso? Jyugo nunca fala sobre seu passado para ninguém.

\- Sim, eu tenho certeza. O que fiquei sabendo é: o pai de Jyugo é considerado, até hoje, o maior dos constrangimentos da prisão Nanba. Seu número de residente era 610 e a alcunha que ganhou foi o "Eterno Fugitivo".

\- Mas isto... Então quer dizer que alguém já escapou de Nanba? O pai do Jyugo?

\- Talvez. Aparentemente, Musashi consegue se comunicar com ele por terem tristes histórias parecidas e um passado em comum... – a ruiva checa os corredores novamente – Ele me confessou o que eu já sabia, sobre ganhar a cicatriz dele no rosto por causa de um homem terrível com quem lidou no passado. Essa pessoa que o usou para as pesquisas cruéis, piorando o estado de seu corpo afetado por combustões espontâneas na época da acusação de ter matado os próprios pais. Lembra do que estava no relatório?

\- Sim, disto eu sei. A diretora Momoko nos manteve atualizadas sobre a condição de todos os prisioneiros, então é claro que eu também entendo a situação do Jyugo.

\- Acontece, Kazumi, que esse homem, lembrado pelos dois principalmente por ter uma cicatriz atrás do pescoço, feriu o Musashi usando apenas as mãos! Ele podia mudar seu corpo e transformar os membros em armas, como Jyugo, e tinha as mesmas algemas!

\- O que... – as pupilas de Kazumi se contraem – Hoshi... Está me dizendo que... O homem que colocou aquelas algemas no Jyugo, a pessoa da cicatriz no pescoço a quem ele vem procurando com imenso desespero... É... O pai dele?

\- Ah Kazumi, eu não sei. Estou te falando o que eu soube, embora até também tenha deduzido as mesmas coisas. Quer dizer, seria muita coincidência essa pessoa ter a mesma habilidade do Jyugo e não ter nenhuma ligação com ele, certo?!

\- Mesmo assim, Jyugo não sabe nada do pai e nem conhece o homem da cicatriz.

\- Sim. Musashi não sabe nada sobre ele do mesmo jeito, ainda que tenha a mesma determinação de encontra-lo. Mas ele disse que as algemas do Jyugo podem ser a chave para acha-lo. Para mim é assustadora a intensidade do desejo de Musashi de matar essa pessoa, dizendo que nunca o perdoará e afirmando viver apenas pelo dia da sua vingança.

\- Isto é porque, assim como o Jyugo, ele não tem nenhuma outra expectativa de vida, Hoshi. Eles nem mesmo possuem uma ideia do que é viver, estando presos aqui! O nosso trabalho neste lugar é ajuda-los, então vamos fazer isto. Eu vou conversar com a diretora Momo para permitir que faça algumas investigações com a ajuda do meu pai. Se o pai do Jyugo foi a única pessoa a fugir mesmo de Nanba, não me admira ela não o ter mencionado durante nosso recrutamento, afinal seria realmente constrangedor pela limpa reputação desta prisão. Mas... Se nossas suspeitas estiverem certas...

\- Está certo. A prioridade deve ser achar esse homem e tirar essa história a limpo. Só espero eu que, pelo bem dos dois, o pai do Jyugo e o homem da cicatriz não sejam a mesma pessoa. De qualquer forma, eu vou cuidar para que o Musashi fique mais feliz no nosso tempo restante aqui. Quem sabe assim ele não se sente tão vazio.

\- Bom... Acho que quem se sente mais vazio entre eles é o Jyugo. Isso segundo a Serafina. Hajime diz que ele não tem ganância, e ouvi outros o tacharem de perigoso.

\- Pobrezinho... Contudo, os amigos gostam dele, certo?! E ele parece ter vários.

\- Até mesmo Musashi, mesmo depois de tê-lo deixado cego. – ambas sorriem de leve – Hoshi, eles não são escória, nem lixo. São presos que cometeram erros, que ainda estão cometendo, mas querem mudar. Não falo só de Jyugo ou Musashi e sim de todos.

\- Eu sei. – elas apertam as mãos – E compartilho da sua opinião. Você não estará sozinha nesta luta! Vou convocar nossas aliadas e vamos lutar por eles!

\- Sim! Ah, mas... Acha que faz algum sentido nós estarmos arranjando briga com os guardas e supervisores da prisão pela pele de um grupo de presidiários que certamente nem vão lembrar dos nossos nomes quando formos embora?

\- Bem... Alguém tem que fazer isto, certo?! – as duas riem – Além do quê, estamos no mínimo exercendo nossos direitos de apoiar uma boa causa: a garantia de condição de vida sustentável na considerável melhor prisão do mundo. Na pior das hipóteses, podemos lembrar aos guardas e supervisores que se tentarem matar os presos será questão de tempo até a qualidade referencial deste lugar cair. E a diretora pode esfolá-los. – elas gargalham.

 **Continua...**


	5. Solidão

**Neste capítulo, finalmente, surge o personagem extra destacado na foto do capítulo 2, Henri. Agora os laços entre os pares de Nanba estão se enrolando mais.**

* * *

 **Cap. 5**

 **Solidão**

Em algum lugar próximo ao Japão, na ilha onde reside a prisão Nanba, já faz mais de dois meses que o programa de inclusão feminina da diretora Momoko começou. Agora, as mulheres escolhidas cuidadosamente e encaminhadas para seus cargos determinados estão plenamente no poder do presídio, recebendo inclusive mais respeito que os guardas e supervisores com quem dividem os afazeres e observação dos prisioneiros.

Isto, é claro, se deve pelo fato dos residentes serem todos homens, com exceção da justa diretora. Embora não chegue a ser um problema, nem de longe, considerando o fim das horas desperdiçadas de monitoração pessoal sobre presos com casos de fuga, rebeldia e discussões frequentes, as jovens surpreendentemente experientes tomaram funções até que não eram necessárias na sua lista de atividades. Dentre elas, a roda de conversa.

Se tratando de relações particulares, certas moças em questão, rondando sobretudo o prédio 13, têm estado em companhia, quase diária para algumas, dos presidiários como se fosse normal convidá-los a dividir refeições e levar presentes. Obviamente, a atitude estranha às normas comportamentais de senso comum num ambiente penitenciário vem incomodando uma parte dos supervisores; à exemplo, Hajime.

Parte da razão da sua insatisfação está no fato de ter menos trabalho para fazer, do tipo que estava acostumado e gostava de realizar, e a outra metade de sua preocupação brotou exatamente há trinta segundos, quando ouviu de Victória, a produtora cultural de Nanba, algo que nunca imaginou ouvir dentro do que parecia ser outra reclamação de seu temperamento; uma das muitas arremessadas pela maioria das mulheres com quem lida.

É claro, como se já não bastasse saber da existência de uma súbita amizade de seu irmão com o irmão da visagista do presídio, Esme, garoto que pôs em estado de análise cautelosa ao saber de sua, como classificou, "peculiaridade". Mas, para entender melhor a questão, é preciso voltar à manhã deste dia incomum. Tudo começou na enfermaria, no momento em que a farmacêutica Gisele se retinha ao seu trabalho com o médico Okina.

Kaguya, a enfermeira robô, cuidava das plantas que aos poucos foram se apossando do local, trazendo mais carisma para o ambiente graças às sugestões do prisioneiro Qi. E nesse instante foi que outro preso, Trois, até então ajudando a cientista Kazari no concerto de máquinas quebradas, surgiu relatando que alguns colegas operando armas haviam se machucado e precisavam ser examinados. Okina se dispôs a ir e saiu junto do informante.

De fato, se ele tivesse deixado a ajudante de Kazari, Min-Hee, ir em seu lugar para pedir apoio, Hajime não estaria na situação atual, pois na sequência o jovem avistou Esme indo na direção da entrada da prisão. É claro, é o dia de descanso das moças, e muitas o aproveitam se enturmando com quem querem, mas o ar de preocupação dela não indicava que estava curtindo as únicas 24h de total relaxamento em duas semanas das quais dispõe.

Por essa razão, Trois a seguiu após dar uma desculpa qualquer ao médico e então teve a surpresa de ver a visagista conversar nervosamente com um rapaz de aparência um tanto mais jovial comparado a ela. Na verdade, o dito cujo tem os mesmos olhos azuis e feições até bem femininas, contudo seus cabelos lisos, amarrados por uma fita, também são de um tom azul gelo, assim como as outras fitinhas em suas botas e cartola pretas.

O presidiário não conseguiu deixar de notar que os detalhes em branco dos sapatos combinam perfeitamente com a capa sobre o colete, ambos igualmente escuros, e a gola de babado clara, tal qual as camisa e calça passadas impecavelmente, sem dúvida repassa um ar de elegância chamativa. Porém, o mais atraente naquela figura é com certeza a sua máscara na mesma tonalidade azulada de seus fios, só mais claros que as rosas na lapela.

E outra flor do mesmo tipo decorava uma carta que o estranho trouxera numa das mãos, as duas cobertas por luvas. Em seu rosto pálido residia um sorriso, todavia Esme não parecia contente por vê-lo, apenas o acompanhando, pelo que Trois ouvira, à sala da diretora. Enquanto a moça o guiou pelos corredores, olhando desconfiada para os lados, o preso escondido sentiu curiosidade e necessidade de reportar o caso ao amigo Honey.

Infelizmente, o mencionado estava justo perto do local de trabalho de Momoko, se ocupando em auxiliar seus supervisores, Kiji e Alita, nas compras para modernizar todos os uniformes dos guardas e prisioneiros por ideia dela. Assim, a próxima iniciativa dele foi pedir para Victória, que passava por ali com Uno no caminho do refeitório, contatar a amiga árabe pelo celular e informar da possibilidade do grupo se encontrar com a dupla.

A produtora cultural fez como ele pediu, obviamente sentindo a própria curiosidade ser atiçada, e a partir daí pediu um favor em troca do prestado; antes de voltar ao serviço, Trois teve que se encontrar com Rock, Serafina, Nico e Usagi no refeitório, para informar da ausência de Victória e Uno no almoço costumeiro entre amigos, nestas datas de folga. Os outros presidiários da cela 13 do prédio 13 e as acompanhantes estavam atrasados.

...

{No ambiente de trabalho de Kazari}

\- Dra. Kazari, se me permite perguntar, não lhe parece cansativo e um desperdício de tempo passar tanto tempo brigando com seu marido quando na verdade se gostam?

\- Ah Min-Hee... – a chefe dos cientistas sorriu ao fechar os olhos e passou a mão em sua cabeça – Um dia, quando for casada, você vai entender. – Kazari disse usando a chave de fenda para apertar um parafuso da máquina que concertava.

\- Entender o quê? Brigar é algo importante na vida de um casal? – a mulher encarou a moça fazendo uma análise minuciosa de sua inexpressividade.

\- É importante ser ouvida, e às vezes discutir é a melhor maneira de se fazer ser compreendida e defender seu ponto de vista.

\- E vale à pena fazer isto todo tempo, todas às vezes? – a doutora parou de trabalhar e ofegou, virando a cabeça para a coreana.

\- Tem algum motivo para termos esta conversa? Se não, me ajude com isto aqui.

\- Sim, desculpe. – a jovem repassou uma chave de boca da maleta com ferramentas e espreitou silenciosamente o serviço da sua superior, porém a própria o interrompeu.

\- Min-Hee, escute, não precisa se preocupar com isso. Uma briga é algo bom para todos os relacionamentos; é uma prática saudável. Não quer dizer que tudo vai acabar.

\- Bem, mas as pessoas não começam guerras por causa disto? – Kazari abriu a boca sem saber o que dizer, lembrando-se da lamentável história da moça.

\- Era com isto que estava preocupada? – Min-Hee não refutou e ela sorriu, passando a mão esquerda em sua cabeça de novo – Foi difícil passar tanto tempo sozinha, não é?!

\- Eu estou bem agora. – a jovem respondeu timidamente – Desculpe se estou sendo um incômodo. Estava apenas curiosa. É que não entendo por que as pessoas desperdiçam seu tempo com coisas inúteis. Elas deviam ter coragem de ser gentis para colaborarem umas com as outras, já que é tão difícil viver sozinho. Por exemplo, como quando Qi deu alguns dos seus órgãos para o Upa. Ele não gostou disso, porque acha que está devendo um favor, mas Qi nem pensou em cobrar alguma coisa dele. Ele só fez porque quis.

\- Como soube desta história? Um dos guardas te contou? Foi o supervisor do prédio 5? – a coreana piscou rápido, olhando o computador em frente e procurando um alicate na caixa de ferramentas para dar à superiora.

\- Upa me disse. – a chefe dos cientistas não escondeu a surpresa e voltou a trabalhar.

\- Que curioso. Esse garoto não tem o costume de conversar tão fácil com os outros.

\- Talvez tenha sido porque eu o incomodei de alguma forma, quando quis entender mais sobre o _qigong_. Eu perguntei como treinava o corpo e a mente e ele quis me ensinar.

\- Ele...?! – a mulher travou e o alicate foi ao chão – Ele te ensinou a usar _qigong_?

\- Bom, eu só aprendi algumas posições corporais, mas sim.

\- Ora, que interessante. – as duas olharam para cima ao ouvirem a voz masculina.

\- Oh, olá Dr. Okina. Como vai? – o homem sorriu, vendo-as se levantarem.

\- Bem Min-Hee, e pelo visto estão trabalhando muito. O que estavam conversando?

\- O que você ouviu: o prisioneiro 58 do prédio 5 deu uma aula de _qigong_ para ela. – o casal fitou a moça, que piscou os olhos sem entender as reações, então eles pediram licença e se afastaram um pouco enquanto ela retomou o serviço – Entende o que isso quer dizer? Aquela menina, em quase três meses, conseguiu conquistar aquele garoto!

\- Sim, é realmente surpreendente. Eles devem ter se visto cerca de seis vezes, isto excluindo os curtos momentos em que foi fazer algum serviço como técnica eletrônica no prédio 5. Qi chegou a comentar que os viu juntos algumas vezes. E pelo visto, eles não são os únicos que estão interagindo muito. – Kazari cruzou os braços e sorriu desafiadora.

\- Está falando com base nos seus próprios pupilos? – Okina sorriu com as mãos nos bolsos, vencido pela suspeita, então sua esposa suspirou – Isto pode não acabar bem.

\- Acha que devíamos interferir? – a cientista-chefe olhou para a pupila e riu de leve.

\- Não estou afim. Tenho mais o que fazer. – seu marido moveu o cachimbo para o outro lado da boca, sorrindo animado – Ande logo seu bode velho! Vá fazer seu trabalho e atenda os operários machucados que veio ver!

\- Não se preocupe, porque a minha substituta está fazendo um trabalho tão bom na enfermaria com Kaguya que eu poderia me demorar mais do que o necessário aqui.

\- E quem disse que eu quero aturar você mais do que o necessário no meu serviço? – o médico-chefe somente sorriu de modo confiante e se afastou, sabendo que a expressão emburrada da sua mulher não superava os pequenos sinais de rubor delatando sua mentira.

...

{Na sala de terapia do prédio 13}

\- Ah, Jyugo! – o até então sonolento rapaz, deitado sobre o divã dos pacientes, se levantou rapidamente ao escutar a voz feminina que o chamou, corando enquanto a fitava fechar a porta – Então é aqui que você veio parar.

\- Kazu... Digo, senhorita Kazumi! O que faz aqui?

\- Eu é que deveria perguntar. – ela se aproximou sorrindo – Por que está aqui?

\- Porque a sala dos guardas está ocupada pelo Hajime e ele não me deixa dormir lá. – a resposta sincera acabou fazendo-a rir, e isso o fez enrubescer mais, e foi quando algo se enroscou nas pernas de Kazumi – Ah, você estava aqui Kuu?

\- Oh! Este é o gatinho do senhor Hajime, não é?! – Jyugo concordou com a cabeça, vendo-a tomar o felino nos braços e não conseguindo evitar de sentir ciúme com o bichano se oferecendo para receber carícias – Eu quase não tive contato com ele, mas já o vi várias vezes com as garotas que vem ao prédio 13. – a moça o pôs no chão novamente e olhou timidamente para o prisioneiro – Eu posso sentar do seu lado?

\- Cla-claro! – ele gaguejou e ofertou espaço, aguardando-a sentar – É... Por que a senhorita veio atrás de mim? Precisa de alguma coisa?

\- Bom... Não exatamente. Mas já que estamos sozinhos... – o preso se arrepiou em um instante, observando-a colocar uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha – Sabe Jyugo, os meninos gostam muito de você. Todos eles, mas principalmente Uno, Nico e Rock. Isto mostra que você é uma pessoa especial.

\- "Especial"? – ele repetiu pensativo, logo fitando os próprios pés – Não sei o que quer dizer. Eu passei praticamente a vida inteira preso, e não conheço outra vida além desta. Eu sinto que agora estou fazendo mais do que sobreviver, porque me importo com os meus amigos e sei que gostam de mim, mas... Não sou especial por isto. Eles não têm necessidade, por exemplo, de arranjar briga com um supervisor só por minha causa.

\- Você está enganado. – Jyugo levantou a cabeça surpreso, vendo-a sorrir – Cada um deles, Uno, Nico e Rock, me contaram que devem a vida deles à você. Embora estejam trancados aqui, eles realmente se sentem vivos, como você, e por sua causa. Do mesmo jeito que considera esta uma boa vida por estar junto deles, Jyugo, eles também pensam do mesmo modo sobre você. – as pupilas do jovem dilataram de emoção antes de Kazumi tocar suas mãos – Sabe, eu tive um pressentimento de que você realmente era diferente. E parece que estava certa. Meus pais sempre me disseram que tenho um sexto sentido muito aguçado, mais do que o convencional entre as mulheres. – a moça riu – No seu caso em particular, percebo que se não fosse a dor do seu passado desconhecido, estaria bem.

\- Mas... Eu estou bem. – ele tentou afirmar desviando o olhar, sem coragem de se afastar do calor das mãos femininas – Não gosto de pensar sobre o passado. "Quem vive de passado é museu", como o Uno mesmo diz. – subitamente, após alguns segundos de absorção das palavras, a ouvinte começou a rir, deixando-o envergonhado, porém o rapaz logo riu também e o ar se encheu de gargalhadas conjuntas.

\- Jyugo... – a investigadora tomou fôlego, limpando umas lágrimas sem soltar das mãos do prisioneiro – Sabe, eu concordo com você, mas gostaria de te ajudar. Eu posso tentar descobrir quem fez... **Isto** com você. – ela estendeu o carinho aos pulsos que olhava, e embora tenha entendido que essa referência estava na sua habilidade de transformar os membros do corpo em armas, Jyugo não conseguiu evitar de ruborizar enquanto tentava disfarçar a reação – Assim poderíamos ajudar outras pessoas, que sofreram e podem ainda sofrer por culpa desses criminosos. Quem fez isto à você e ao Musashi merece estar preso muito mais que vocês. Muito mais do que vários de vocês.

\- Bom... Tudo bem, eu posso tentar colaborar, mas não quero que meus amigos se envolvam. Se... Se acontecer algo perigoso... – ele se interrompeu e a moça sorriu.

\- Eu entendi. Não se preocupe; eu e todas as garotas estamos aqui para ajuda-los. – o casal levemente corado passou alguns segundos, que pareceram minutos, se encarando, até as carícias que Kazumi nem sentia ainda estar fazendo cessaram – É... Acho que vou... – sua voz travou quando o preso 15 segurou seu pulso esquerdo, impedindo-a de levantar.

\- Kazumi... Você... Quer dizer... – o rubor dele aumentou, como o dela ao notar isso – Nós podemos ser amigos? – o rapaz questionou esperançoso, surpreendendo-a.

\- Claro. – a jovem respondeu sorrindo, provocando um sorriso nele também – Bom, você quer vir comigo no refeitório? Está na hora do almoço e os outros devem estar nos esperando, como de costume. – Jyugo acenou em acordo e a seguiu de perto, sentando ao seu lado no refeitório, e ao fita-la sentindo uma súbita vontade de comer pêssegos frescos.

...

{Na estação de trem perto da sala da diretora}

\- "Irmão"? – muitos ouvintes repetiram confusos ao escutar a palavra.

\- Sim. – Esme confirmou – Henri é meu irmão. – ela apresentou-o com a mão direita e o sorridente rapaz mascarado acenou.

\- E como é que eu nunca soube disto? – Victória posou de indignada.

\- Ora Victória, Esme não tinha obrigação alguma de nos contar.

\- Não, espera aí Alita! Somos amigas! Esta é uma fofoca das boas! – todos riram.

\- Bom, minha irmã teve um motivo para fazê-lo. Por que você não conta, Esme?

\- Bem... Está bem. Sei que posso confiar em vocês. Eu não disse nada antes porque a nossa localização devia permanecer em segredo. Nós somos... Fugitivos.

\- "Fugitivos"? – Kiji repetiu surpreso – E estão fugindo de quem?

\- Provavelmente das mesmas pessoas que fizeram experiências horríveis com Jyugo e Musashi. – a francesa respondeu – Não temos certeza. Acontece que há alguns anos em Paris, quando éramos crianças, Henri foi sequestrado. Ele... – vendo o desconforto da sua irmã em tratar do assunto, Henri tomou à frente.

\- Eu fui usado como cobaia em experiências científicas. Um dia, quando... Estava fora de mim... – o rapaz limpou a garganta – O laboratório onde estava foi destruído, e eu consegui escapar inteiro. Ou quase... Tive dificuldade de lidar com tudo que me aconteceu e acabei sendo posto temporariamente em um manicômio, para tratamento psiquiátrico. – explicou fazendo uma pausa – Depois que melhorei mentalmente, fui transferido para uma prisão, acusado pela destruição daquele confinamento onde estive e pela morte das pessoas no local. Mas... As outras cobaias que estavam lá já tinham morrido antes.

\- _Oh my God_...! – Honey proferiu chocado – E como vocês se reencontraram?

\- Esme me achou, depois de anos preso, e conseguiu provar minha inocência.

\- Eu tinha fotos das pessoas que o levaram, e depois a perícia comprovou que todos os corpos congelados não estavam vivos quando tudo aconteceu. De fato, foi por ter visto o que viu que meu irmão se descontrolou. E o perito criminal que nos ajudou na época é o pai da Kazumi. – os ouvintes exclamaram ainda mais extasiados, provocando risadas leves dos irmãos – É verdade! Ele já os perseguia. Foi uma surpresa quando eu descobri.

\- Ah não, vai! – Alita riu – Só falta dizer que o psiquiatra que cuidou dele era o pai da Serafina! Ou foi uma psicóloga, a mãe dela?

\- Não. – o francês riu também – Mas eu respeito muito esse tipo de profissão depois da experiência que vivi. Eu consegui entender mais de mim mesmo. E fico feliz sabendo que a minha irmã está rodeada de pessoas que a ajudam e podem deixa-la alegre. Nós mal podemos nos ver para preservar a minha localização.

\- Oh, agora estou entendendo algumas coisas. – o supervisor refletiu – O motivo da diretora ocasionalmente querer saber de você, se não precisa de algo, ou quer algo... Ela ofereceu proteção para você e seu irmão em troca de trabalhar aqui, certo?!

\- Sim. Nós nos perdemos dos nossos pais com toda aquela confusão e nunca mais os vimos, mas também não seria bom tentar acha-los mesmo querendo. Eles podem virar alvo das pessoas que prenderam Henri, para força-lo à voltar para seu lado, porque ainda não foram localizados, infelizmente.

\- Que barra!... Ei, espera um pouco! – Uno chamou atenção – Durante a explicação, eu ouvi a palavra "congelados". Quer dizer... – o meio loiro se interrompeu.

\- Sim. Eu sou capaz de congelar tudo que toco. Foi o resultado das experiências.

\- Mentira! Ah, eu quero ver! – Henri retirou a luva da mão direita.

\- Dê-me seu chapéu. – o jovem obedeceu e em questão de segundos cristais de gelo se formaram ao redor da peça, impressionando a maioria, então ele a devolveu e alguns riram quando o dono tremeu de frio ao bota-la na cabeça – Eu sou obrigado a cobrir quase todo o meu corpo por causa deste poder, para evitar contato físico, já que ainda não tenho controle sobre ele. – o francês recolocou a luva – Mas é por isto que vim para Nanba.

\- A diretora Momoko deixou Henri passar um tempo aqui, aprendendo a controlar sua habilidade. – Esme contou – Ela achou que poderia ficar confortável entre pessoas que também possuem poderes especiais. E eu estou com sua carta de apresentação. – ela mostrou o envelope com uma rosa azul nas mãos.

\- Deve ter sido difícil passar tanto tempo sozinho.

\- Bem, até onde sei das pessoas aqui, não fui o único a me sentir assim. Ah, e não se preocupe com seu chapéu. Se deixar perto dum local quente ou colocar debaixo d'água, ele vai descongelar logo. – nesse exato momento chegou o trem na plataforma em que o grupo estava, e dele saiu uma aparente figura feminina loira.

\- Oh, olá pessoal! Ué, mas o que estão todos fazendo aqui? Compras?

\- Olá Hitoshi. – Alita cumprimentou, levantando as sacolas que carregava – Leves extravagâncias no orçamento, para revitalizar os uniformes.

\- Ah, estou ansioso para ver! A senhorita Alita tem ótimo gosto!

\- Obrigada. Para aonde está indo com tantos papéis?

\- Ah, estou vindo da sala da diretora. Fui acompanhar a senhorita Nori, contudo ela ficou por lá e me pediram para levar estes documentos para o meu irmão. E quem é esse?

\- O irmão da senhorita Esme. – Honey disse, imediatamente notando, como todos, que o dito cujo encarava o outro com brilhos nos olhos.

\- Quem é essa bela criatura? – ele questionou para quem pudesse responder.

\- Oi, muito prazer! Eu sou o irmão do Hajime, Sugoroku Hitoshi. – o jovem sorriu e em questão de segundos foi surpreendido, novamente como todo mundo, por um beijo em sua mão direita, o que o fez enrubescer.

\- Encantado. Eu me chamo Henri. Seria um prazer acompanha-lo até seu destino.

\- É... Senhorita Esme... – o prisioneiro 11 a chamou baixinho – Seu irmão é...?

\- Sim. – ela respondeu quase rindo – Henri mesmo disse, que **se encontrou** fazendo terapia. E ele também adora coisas fofas e pequenas.

\- Se explica o encanto imediato. – o presidiário 82 sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Bem, ele parece mesmo uma garota vestido assim. Honey até achou que fosse uma quando fez aquele assédio de perguntar da sua roupa íntima, né?! – Victória caçoou.

\- Como sabe disto? – a visagista o encarou horrorizada – Não é o que está pensando!

\- Ah, é sim. O próprio Trois me contou, e ele parece tranquilo em admitir que é um pervertido também. Agora, imagino onde vocês pegaram essa mania de assédio. – com olhares insinuantes, a produtora cultural buscou sinais de confissão até parar em Uno.

\- Ressaltar a beleza não é "assédio"! – ele defendeu rápido – E eu não tenho o que ensinar se não aprendem nada me assistindo. – declarou fingindo seriedade.

\- Ok... Vou fazer de conta que acredito. – ela riu de braços cruzados, na mesma hora atendendo o celular tocando no bolso da sua calça – Alô? Ah, oi Kazumi querida!... Não, acho que Uno e eu não chegamos para comer com vocês. E como está o papo? – a latina esperou a resposta e sua expressão foi mudando – Ele disse isto é? Entendi... Ah não, não se preocupe, que eu vou cortar o mal pela raiz de uma vez por todas! Tchau! – a moça desligou e se voltou à dupla distraída dialogando mais à frente – Hitoshi, vem aqui um segundo, por favor! Já que veio da sala da diretora, aproveita e me tire umas dúvidas...

...

E finalmente, voltamos ao ponto em que Victória voltara de trem e deixara Uno na sua cela pra procurar Sugoroku Hajime, a fim de conversar. E a conversa tomou um rumo interessante, portanto, agora retornamos ao tempo atual:

\- Então, senhor Hajime, vou dizer uma coisa que pode abalar seu sistema nervoso, portanto se prepare... – ela sorri maliciosamente – A diretora Momoko gosta de você.

\- Como é? – ele pergunta sem mudar de expressão.

\- É isto mesmo que ouviu: a Momo **ama** **você**. – diz fazendo um coração no ar com os indicadores, e acaba rindo vendo a sobrancelha direita do supervisor tremer de nervoso.

\- Que tipo de brincadeira é esta? Não tem a menor graça!

\- Oh, que malvado! Eu deveria contar às outras agora que estou certa e você não leva os sentimentos dos outros à sério, nem mesmo os do seu próprio irmão.

\- É melhor dobrar a sua língua! Você está passando dos limites, não sabe nada...!

\- Sei o suficiente! – Victória o interrompe com ar sério, pondo a mão no quadril – Na verdade, todas as minhas amigas conhecem seu histórico de comportamento agressivo e duro com todo mundo. E eu conversei diretamente com o Hitoshi, que contou da vez em que o usou como arma para acertar o Uno e o Rock. Que tipo de pessoa, que tipo de irmão, faz uma coisa dessas? – Hajime range os dentes, sem saber como rebater, então a jovem aponta o indicador perto da sua face – Agora escute aqui, homem gorila: eu não dou a mínima para o que você faz até o momento de começar a afetar o meu trabalho, e ele se resume ao bem-estar de todos em Nanba. Se continuar com este comportamento, eu vou aconselhar a diretora a te mandar para casa, sem nenhum trabalho extra para fazer, e não importa o quanto ela gosta de você! Estamos entendidos?

\- Está falando sério? Sobre tudo? – o questionamento sincero diminui a ira dela.

\- Sim, estou, acredite ou não. Aliás, não consigo entender por que ela escolheu você. Vai saber, cada um com os seus gostos. – fala bufando e cruzando os braços – Espero ter sido clara, porque, ao contrário da Jiang Li, eu não gosto de ficar repetindo as coisas.

\- Ei, espera aí! – ele estica a mão em sua direção quando começa a dar meia volta – Por que está dizendo tudo isto para mim agora?

\- Bem, alguém tinha que jogar umas verdades na sua cara. Se o Uno não fez isto e a Kazumi não tem coragem, restava apenas eu para representar a defesa de quem apanhou pelas suas mãos, verbalmente ou fisicamente. A propósito... É melhor que saiba que Jyugo ganhou novos amigos agora, então nem pense em quebrar os ossos dele. – os olhos de Hajime se arregalam em surpresa enquanto Victória sai caminhando confiantemente.

 **Continua...**


	6. Afinidade

**Yo minna! Então, neste capítulo, a historinha que a Usagi conta para o Nico é a mesma que aparece em Fruits Basket, contada pelo Momiji. Deste ponto em diante a história ficará mais _caliente_. Kkk**

* * *

 **Cap. 6**

 **Afinidade**

Desde os últimos incidentes na prisão Nanba, passaram-se alguns dias. Como de praxe, é uma quinta-feira de aula de educação física com Jiang Li para os presos do prédio 5. Contudo, excepcionalmente hoje por da última vez a professora ter adoecido e não ter conseguido lecionar para eles, os prisioneiros do prédio 13 poderão ir à aula e interagir com os amigos, graças ao organizado encaixe na agenda dela.

Até dar a hora da chinesa vir buscar o grupo, espalhado pelos cantos, cada um faz diferentes atividades com as mulheres disponíveis que os visitam.

...

{Na cela 13 do prédio 13}

\- Pronto! – o prisioneiro 25 profere ao colocar seu novo estoque de medicamentos, dentro da sua maleta verde, num canto da cela, se virando a seguir – Obrigado por trazer os remédios para mim, Usagi-chan! – a moça sorri em resposta.

\- Não foi nada demais. Já estava vindo para cá mesmo, então não custava passar na enfermaria. Além disto, eu disse que te ajudaria a lembrar de toma-los. – Nico sorri da mesma maneira, se aproximando dela para receber o que tem em mãos – Eu nem imagino como eu me sentiria tendo que depender de tantos medicamentos. Você é muito forte.

\- Bom, eu me acostumei. Fiquei resistente depois de ser usado em tantos testes. – ele declara, engolindo o comprimido e bebendo da água no copo ofertado – Obrigado!

\- De nada. – Usagi sorri fracamente, contudo tem uma ideia que a faz sorrir mais amplamente em seguida – Ei Nico, quer ouvir uma história? A minha mãe me contava sempre quando era criança, então acabei decorando. – o rapaz acena em acordo e os dois se acomodam no chão – Então, ela se chama "O Viajante Mais Ingênuo do Mundo". Tudo começa com o ingênuo viajante fazendo uma jornada. Por ser ingênuo, ele era facilmente enganado pelos outros. Portanto, não importava aonde ia, desde o começo da sua aventura havia pessoas querendo se aproveitar do que tinha. Um dia, o viajante chegou à uma vila. – o ouvinte escuta atento e ansioso, o que desperta o sorriso da narradora, gesticulando durante a história – Logo, uma velhinha lhe pediu dinheiro para remédios, e em outra casa uma moça alegou que sua irmãzinha estava doente; um homem explicou precisar comprar sementes para seu campo. Aos poucos, o viajante enganado pelos moradores perdeu até suas roupas e seus sapatos, mas por ser ingênuo, mesmo quando os outros lhe agradeciam com mentiras, dizendo "você me salvou", ele acreditava e falava "seja feliz, seja feliz".

\- Isto é triste. – o preso murmura com uma careta, recebendo um aceno afirmativo.

\- Sim, é triste. E no final, o viajante sem nada ficou envergonhado demais, então entrou na floresta ali perto. Mas aí, ele encontrou os monstros que viviam lá. Eles queriam comer seu corpo, portanto também começaram a enganá-lo com mentiras. – aos poucos, a almoxarife nota a expressão do presidiário se tornar melancólica, todavia prossegue sem comentários – Claro que o viajante acreditou, e deu pra eles suas pernas e braços, um por um, até ficar apenas com sua cabeça. Então ele deu os olhos para o último monstro, que depois de comer disse: "obrigado, e como agradecimento, eu vou te dar um presente". A criatura deixou algo ali e foi embora, porém, era só um pedaço de papel, onde estava escrito "ingênuo". Mesmo assim, o viajante começou a chorar pelos buracos em que antes se encontravam os seus olhos, falando "obrigado, obrigado! Ninguém nunca me deu um presente antes! Estou feliz, muito feliz". Aí ele morreu logo após. – a moça faz uma pausa, absorvendo e deixando ser absorvido o conteúdo do drama – Sabe, eu contei esta história para amiguinhos que tive na infância, da escola onde meu pai ainda leciona.

\- E o que eles disseram? – Nico pergunta raramente sério.

\- Todos eles chamaram o viajante de "bobo". Mas... – Usagi fecha os olhos, toca o peito com a mão direita e sorri – Eu sempre fechava os meus olhos, pensando no pobre viajante enganado, deixado apenas com a cabeça e chorando enquanto dizia "obrigado". – a jovem abre os olhos, fitando ternamente um ponto qualquer – E aí pensava comigo mesma... "Ah, como ele era amável". – ela finalmente encara o rapaz, vendo-o lutar com dúzias de emoções ao mesmo tempo – E você sabe qual a moral da história? – ele acena em negação, meio pensativo ao vê-la erguer o indicador – É que não importa se vão existir pedras no caminho. Perdas ou sofrimento... Não adianta se preocupar com isto. O viajante não se preocupava com isto. Mesmo se fosse algo considerado tolo pelos outros, eu nunca o julguei ingênuo. O que importa é a jornada que você decide viver, a partir das próprias escolhas; o caminho que quer trilhar. Então... – a almoxarife sorri gentilmente, tocando as mãos do emocionado presidiário – Mesmo que sua história tenha tido um começo ruim, vamos lutar juntos para fazer dela um final feliz, né?!

\- Sim. – o jovem sorri com lágrimas nos olhos, levando as mãos femininas até seu rosto para senti-las – Obrigado. Mesmo.

...

{Nos corredores do prédio 13}

\- Bom dia senhorita Maya. – a indiana interrompe sua caminhada instantaneamente ao escutar a voz masculina e se vira para cumprimentar o rapaz em questão.

\- Bom dia Tsukumo. – ele se aproxima sorrindo, embora ela não possa notar por causa da costumeira máscara em seu rosto – Eu vi Rock e Uno indo agora para o refeitório com o senhor Yamato e Yasmin. Disseram algo sobre preparar um lanche para viagem.

\- Ah sim. Deve ser a refeição que pediram para Shiro e a senhorita Paola fazerem e levarmos até nossos amigos no prédio 5. A ideia é comermos todos juntos.

\- Oh sim, a aula de reposição da Jiang Li. Ela comentou sobre isso. Que ótimo! "A comida sempre ganha um sabor melhor quando dividimos com alguém": lição da Paola. – ambos riem – Na verdade, tudo fica melhor quando temos alguém com quem dividir.

\- É... Então, o que faz aqui, no prédio 13? Não que esteja reclamando. – ela ri.

\- Bom, eu ainda tenho um tempo até ir dar minha aula no prédio 7, e aproveitei para passar aqui e conversar com algumas das minhas amigas. Como você está?

\- Bem. E fico feliz que esteja se dando bem com os outros. Está mais fácil agora?

\- Um pouco. Eu me acostumei mais; aprendi a me expressar e puxar conversa. E eu acho que ganhei um pouco de coragem da Jiang Li, que embora já tenha tido problemas com interação como eu, mas por ser ignorada pelas pessoas que não compreendiam o seu jeito de ser, ainda mantem um sorriso no rosto. Porém, sem dúvida, eu me sinto confiante porque você me incentivou bastante quando cheguei aqui. Obrigada.

\- Não foi nada. Eu entendia como se sentia porque um dia também estive nessa posição. E sei como é bom receber ajuda sincera quando se precisa. – a professora acena em acordo, se recordando de o japonês já ter lhe contado da conversa com o Jyugo quando entrou na cela 13 e não tinha coragem de interagir com os atuais amigos.

\- Tsukumo, por que você não quer que os outros saibam que é um ator?

\- Eu não me sinto como um ator. Eu nasci como ninja e fui tirado das minhas raízes, então queria reaprender a ser um ninja, mas não levo jeito. E ninguém pode me orientar.

\- Sabe, se é o que você deseja, tudo bem, mas não acha muito ruim se forçar a fazer algo? – Tsukumo fita Maya com atenção – Ser ninja ou ator, tanto um quanto outro são apenas papéis. Você pode interpretar um homem livre ou preso, mas só vai se sentir bem consigo mesmo quando aceitar seu verdadeiro eu e expor quem é sem medo. Apenas seja quem você quer ser, e não quem os outros desejam que seja. – o jovem pondera as palavras com cuidado e finalmente tira sua máscara, sorrindo e beijando a mão esquerda da moça.

\- Obrigado. – a professora de ioga sorri em retorno, corada pelo gesto e por ver seu rosto pela primeira vez – Gostaria de me acompanhar num passeio?

\- Bem... Já que ainda tenho um tempo, seria um desperdício não aproveitarmos este dia lindo no jardim. E... Sendo que você está separado dos outros na cela 11... Se não for o incomodar, poderíamos fazer isto mais vezes, para não nos sentirmos solitários. – ambos sorriem e ele concorda, dando passagem para ela ir na frente, seguindo-a logo.

...

{Na sala dos guardas do prédio 13}

Já sentada em um sofá junto de Nico e de frente para Celiny e Jyugo, acomodados em outro, Usagi organiza uma reunião em torno da ligação dupla com Victória e Serafina. Enquanto os outros encaram o celular nas mãos da jovem, Seitarou arruma os livros na estante atrás de sua amiga de trabalho e do prisioneiro 15.

\- Victória, você acha que foi uma boa ideia falar aquelas coisas tão de repente para o senhor Hajime? – a almoxarife questiona – A Momo ficará chocada quando souber que ele sabe que ela gosta dele. Você pode ser repreendida.

\- Sem contar que ela o ameaçou de certa forma, caso faça alguma coisa com Jyugo. – o dito rapaz cora de leve com o sorriso malicioso da guarda – Mas eu achei bem feito.

\- Senhorita Celiny, por favor, não seja tão má! – seu parceiro pede choramingando.

\- Não sou má, sou sincera. Não tenho culpa se ele não aguenta uma crítica.

\- Você nunca critica ele, só ignora como faz com a maioria. – o preso ao lado diz.

\- É, mas eu também não tenho culpa se ele é aborrecedor.

\- Por Deus... Além de não estar conseguindo controlar seus impulsos, ainda mantem limites de intimidade com os outros mesmo depois de tanto tempo? Celiny!

\- Não comece Serafina, que já me basta as ligações dos meus pais me enchendo a paciência ao invés de trabalharem na delegacia como o casal certinho que são!

\- Por favor gente, não comecem a brigar! – o presidiário 25 pede preocupado.

\- Vocês desviaram do assunto. – a produtora cultural se emite – Fiquem tranquilos. O melhor jeito de retirar a atenção do Hajime do trabalho é fazendo ele ficar preocupado em trabalhar com sua chefe, que gosta dele. E de novo, ela tem mau gosto. – o grupo ri, excerto Seitarou – De qualquer forma, ele não vai incomodar mais tão cedo. Porém, se o pior acontecer, podem colocar toda a culpa em mim e dizer que não sabiam de nada.

\- Fechado. – Celiny levanta a mão direita – Tudo bem para você, Seitarou?

\- Ainda pergunta? – ela ri com o nervosismo dele, evitando contato visual enquanto percebe sua aproximação com uma pilha de livros nas mãos – Eu não me sinto bem em saber que estão tendo este tipo de conversa sobre o supervisor sem ele saber.

\- Claro fofinho, tanto porque se ele soubesse não estaríamos tendo esta conversa; ou talvez sim. – a guarda ri e puxa a risada da maioria, se levantando em seguida e tirando os livros dos braços dele – Apenas pare de resmungar e deixe ver se ele vai tomar uma atitude de homem para falar com a Momoko. Agora, por que estava colocando estes livros ali? Eles deviam ficar do outro lado. – ela caminha até outra estante e ele vai atrás.

\- Mas eles estão enumerados na ordem, não pode misturar! – enquanto o casal briga sobre o assunto, obviamente com a vitória da inglesa posteriormente, Nico se mistura na arrumação a pedido dela e os outros mudam de assunto, falando baixinho.

\- Vem cá, Uno já devolveu aquele dinheiro que eu pedi? – Victória questiona – Só tem _blackjack_ na semana que vem se ele devolver todo o dinheiro arrecadado com aquele caça-níquel que arranjou e se livrar da máquina!

\- Ele já fez isso sim. – Usagi ri – E foi com o Rock pegar uns lanches com a Paola e o Shiro-kun para os meninos levarem até o prédio 5 e dividirem com os outros.

\- Bela atitude. – Serafina apoia – Eu já disse ao Rock: se a comida for feita pensando nos outros, ganha um sabor _depredador de pura tentación_. – Jyugo faz uma careta confusa e questiona o significado das palavras, causando leves risadas da produtora cultural.

\- Quer dizer "avassalador de pura tentação", Jyugo. – a latina relata – Talvez tenha dito algo do tipo para o vício do Uno. Se ele arranjar outra coisa que o prenda mais que _juegos de azar_ , não será preciso vigia-lo todo o tempo, como com Rock e Nico.

\- Vocês deviam pensar melhor sobre eles. – alerta o preso 15 – Por exemplo, quando estão dormindo, o Rock ronca muito alto, o Uno range os dentes e o Nico fica rindo. É assustador e não dá para ficar perto deles. Sabem o quanto eu sofri nesses anos todos?

\- Eu já vi o Nico rindo dormindo e acho engraçado. – a almoxarife dá risada.

\- Uno já me sugeriu um ótimo creme para pele, embora tenha dito que eu não careço, então em troca de favor eu sugiro a ele, se for caso de bruxismo por falta de relaxamento, aplicar uma toalhinha morna e molhada no lado da face, que pode ajudar a relaxar os seus músculos por causa da pressão. – Victória comenta simplesmente.

\- Eu tenho sono pesado, então roncos não me acordariam. – um silêncio coletivo se inicia na hora, e vendo a possível interpretação que deixou para o que disse, a terapeuta limpa a garganta – Quer dizer... Todos têm algo que pode incomodar o outro, Jyugo. Mas esses problemas dos seus amigos são o de menos. Eles são boas pessoas, é o que importa.

\- Eu sei. – o jovem sorri – Mas vamos combinar que aguentar a esquisitice dos três ao mesmo tempo é crueldade! – o quarteto dá risada até finalmente Kazumi aparecer na entrada da sala, encerrando a ligação com as amigas no telefone.

\- Pessoal, a Jiang Li já chegou, mas tem um probleminha.

\- Qual? – Seitarou pergunta já começando a se preocupar.

\- É que... Hoshi trouxe o Musashi aqui e, aparentemente, ele não tinha permissão para sair, então o senhor Hajime os viu conversando comigo e exigiu que Jiang Li leve os dois com todos os prisioneiros do prédio 13 para o prédio 5, que de lá Nori ou o senhor Kenshirou vão pegá-los. E Maya ainda estava aqui e pediu para você acompanha-la até o prédio 7, onde dará aula, porque precisa de ajuda na organização de umas coisas, Usagi.

\- Está bem, então vamos antes que o senhor Hajime inche de nervoso! – Usagi diz, provocando risadas desta vez de todos, e deixando a investigadora com os guardas o trio se junta ao resto do grupo antes de cada um tomar seu rumo na plataforma da estação do prédio 13; contudo, nem todos seguem o caminho ordenado.

...

{No jardim do prédio 5}

Jiang Li já começou sua aula à algum tempo, contudo está tendo dificuldade com a concentração para ensinar os exercícios físicos aos presos do prédio e convidados. E isto porque os ditos cujos passam mais tempo conversando entre si do que repetindo os gestos da professora. Sem contar os dois homens discutindo infantilmente perto de uma coluna posta à direita da turma, fingindo vigiar a atividade como parte do seu trabalho.

A supervisora Lei, deitada preguiçosamente num banco ao lado deles, ignora a sua mascote macaco fazendo estripulias, especialmente porque seu parceiro permite.

\- Que saco! Por que os meus prisioneiros precisam ficar de gracinha com os seus?

\- Pare de ser tão irritante, rei dos macacos. – Xun, até então calmamente mexendo no cabelo do supervisor Samon, se desequilibra e quase cai com a virada brusca dele para fitar furiosamente seu colega Hajime.

\- É O QUÊ? VOCÊ QUER BRIGA? SE EU SOU O REI DOS MACACOS, VOCÊ ME DEVE OBEDIÊNCIA, SEU GORILA! SUMA DAQUI COM SEUS PRESOS!

\- NÃO ANTES DE VOCÊ MANDAR OS SEUS PARAREM DE FAZER TANTA MACAQUICE! – enquanto os dois esticam as bochechas um do outro, alguns ouvintes riem, e as gargalhadas aumentam quando o risonho primata peludo estica a própria boca.

\- Mas que saco...! – Jiang Li bufa, retirando seus sapatos e acertando um em cada rosto dos homens, que caem para trás depois de Xun pular para o chão – QUEREM SE CALAR, OS DOIS? O QUE EU PRECISO FAZER PARA DAR UMA AULA CALMA?

\- Ei, você não pode agredir os supervisores, senhorita... – Liang começa, porém se cala vendo-a encara-lo e ao seu grupo de amigos de maneira brava.

\- Calem a boca vocês também, que não pararam de tagarelar desde que se viram!

\- Você não tem muita moral para dizer algo, Jiang Li. – a supervisora esboça um sorriso sem abrir os olhos, mantendo as mãos atrás da cabeça em seu repouso.

\- A culpa é do imbecil do Hajime, que não para de provocar! – Samon resmunga já sentado, com a mão esquerda no local acertado pelo sapato voador.

\- Você é que só sabe reclamar! – Hajime devolve repetindo o gesto.

\- Vocês parecem pais preocupados com a educação dos filhos. – Lei comenta com um bocejo, ficando nervosa ao vê-los fitarem-na assustadoramente.

\- De fato, mas eles são a pior influência. – a professora suspira com uma mão na cintura, mantendo a expressão emburrada, embora corando um pouco, quando ambos os supervisores raivosos encaram ela desta vez, então bate palmas – Muito bem, já chega de recreio! Vamos prosseguir com a aula! Agora quero que cada um me mostre seu progresso numa luta corpo a corpo. Liang, você começa. Me ataque.

Os dois entram em pose de luta, mas, antes de o rapaz ter a chance de dar o primeiro passo, quem o ataca de súbito é o macaco no recinto, pulando sobre sua cabeça para pegar a banana que voou nos seus cabelos quando Upa tentou impedir Rock de comer, em sua alegação de desrespeito com o clima. Nervosa, Jiang Li grita para Lei ir trabalhar e faz a maioria se aborrecer como de costume com as intromissões nas tarefas pelo resto do dia.

...

{Na sala de terapia do prédio 13}

\- Poderemos ficar sossegados aqui. É a sala de terapia da Serafina para conversar com os pacientes. – Hoshi explica esperando Musashi passar para fechar a porta, a seguir sentando no pequeno sofá disponível perto de uma mesa com material de arte – Ah, que susto! Pensei que fôssemos ser pegos! Ainda bem que não aconteceu. – ela sorri, batendo na almofada ao lado para ele se acomodar, e o jovem obedece.

\- É, foi por pouco. Por isto mesmo eu acho que estamos abusando da sorte.

\- O que quer dizer? Não estamos fazendo nada demais. Tudo bem se demorarmos um pouco mais para você voltar ao prédio 4. Assim podemos ficar conversando até Nori ou Kenshirou nos encontrarem, o que provavelmente vai demorar mesmo quando a Jiang Li contar que fugimos da plataforma da estação antes das portas do trem fecharem.

\- Mas você vai acabar tendo problemas por ter me tirado da cela sem permissão só para vir até o prédio 13 conversar com a Kazumi, ainda que tenha sido para ajudar nessas investigações sobre o Jyugo. E ela também pode ficar encrencada se usar a autoridade que tem para justificar tudo, inclusive isso. A diretora pode se zangar.

\- Não precisamos nos preocupar com ela. – a moça declara se levantando, contudo acaba se desequilibrando e caindo por cima do rapaz, ficando a centímetros do seu rosto – Ai minha nossa, me desculpe! Eu... – os dois permanecem em silêncio por um tempo, sentindo seus corações batendo depressa, então o alemão a afasta bruscamente para o lado e caminha de cabeça baixa até a mesa – Musashi, está tudo bem?

\- Eu acho melhor pararmos de nos ver. – ele corta a japonesa, surpreendendo-a.

\- O quê? Como assim?... – ela tenta sorrir – Você está brincando, certo?!

\- Não estou. – Musashi se vira – Esta situação é perigosa demais para nós dois. A sua prima não vai continuar ignorando o que acontece, nem o cachorrinho. Vamos parar.

\- Não. – Hoshi se levanta nervosa – Não! Musashi, por favor, não diga isso! Eu...

\- Você veio para Nanba querendo ficar ao lado dela, não é?! Devia aproveitar seu tempo livre com ela ao invés de mim, mas o Kenshirou me disse que há semanas vocês nem conversam mais direito. Ela é sua parente mais próxima desde a infância, e a única com quem pode contar desde a morte dos seus pais, você mesma me falou.

\- Sim, é verdade. Eu amo a Nori, mas eu também... – a moça se constrange – Você também é importante para mim. Não quero deixar de ter a sua companhia.

\- Isto não está certo. Eu sou um presidiário, um homem perigoso.

\- Não é não! Você é uma pessoa boa, Musashi. Talvez tenha gente que ainda não consiga perceber isto, contudo eu sim. Eu vejo você como é, e não sou a única. – o jovem fica quieto por alguns segundos, balançando a cabeça para os lados como se fitasse pontos quaisquer no ambiente, enquanto a japonesa se aproxima – Deixe-me ficar perto de você.

\- E estaria disposta a pagar o preço necessário para isso?

\- Sim. – a resposta rápida o deixa paralisado, e quando sente as delicadas mãos lhe tocarem o rosto quente seu corpo se arrepia – Você não é um monstro, eu posso sentir.

\- Está se enganando outra vez. Precisa tomar cuidado para não se deixar levar pela primeira impressão, eu já disse isto. – ela move a cabeça em negação, todavia ele coloca a mão direita sobre a dela e continua – Este calor que está sentindo é uma ilusão.

\- Não, não é. Eu tenho certeza que não, porque... Me sinto muito calma quando nós estamos perto um do outro. Esta chama tão cálida não é para destruir. – diz suavemente, deslizando os dedos livres até o coração dele – Eu sei que sente o mesmo sobre mim.

\- Ah Hoshi... – o alemão toca a bochecha macia – Você é a mulher mais doce que eu já conheci. Eu me lembro muito da minha mãe quando está comigo. E quando penso no que aconteceu naquele dia, quando a casa foi incendiada...

\- Ei, não foi sua culpa. Te incriminaram para usar sua força, então não se culpe.

\- Mesmo assim. Eu tenho medo que algo como aquilo se repita com outra pessoa que seja importante para mim. Não me perdoaria jamais se algo de ruim te acontecesse.

\- Eu estarei bem se estiver ao meu lado. Por favor Musashi. – Hoshi o abraça com voz chorosa, fazendo-o ranger os dentes e cerrar os punhos para se segurar.

\- Eu mesmo posso acabar machucando você algum dia.

\- Se assim tiver que ser, eu aceito. – ela se afasta um pouco para fita-lo – Prefiro correr o risco de padecer pisando sobre algumas pedras pelo caminho do que sofrer por nunca o ter percorrido. – ele segura uma risada, passando a mão sobre seus cabelos.

\- Como sempre, falando palavras fortes demais para alguém tão inocente.

\- Eu... Desculpe. Não queria parecer boba ou infantil. – fala rubra, baixando o olhar.

\- São as últimas coisas com o que se parece agora. – Musashi cola sua testa à dela, provocando um arrepio em ambos – Confia tanto assim em mim?

\- Com todo o meu coração. – a moça confessa baixinho – Só quero o seu bem.

\- A única pessoa que pode me fazer bem agora é você. – a confissão a emociona e a jovem tem dificuldade de manter a respiração, torcendo as mãos contra o peito moreno enquanto o prisioneiro contorna todo o seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos – Você é tão linda. Posso dizer sem enxergar, e aposto que saberia disto mesmo se fosse surdo também.

\- Musashi... – os dois sorriem – Eu quero estar sempre com você. Não apenas como amiga, e muito mais do que como uma mãe. Quero cuidar de você, me divertir com você, escutar suas dores e... Amar você. – neste momento, a mão esquerda do alemão escorrega para a cintura da japonesa e a direita pousa em seu pescoço – Não me importa o que digam ou façam, nem sequer se é certo ou errado. Apenas me diga se deseja o mesmo.

\- Eu desejo. – confessa por fim, aumentando o sorriso nela – Eu nunca quis tanto algo na vida quanto eu quero viver ao seu lado. Também não me importa mais se vão me recriminar por isto, danem-se todos! Vou enfrentar qualquer um que tentar me tirar de você! – ele sorri ouvindo-a soltar um risinho – Prometo que vou me esforçar, me dedicar ao máximo, para nunca te fazer sofrer. Quero escutar sua risada pelo resto da vida.

\- Sendo assim, as únicas lágrimas que eu derramarei serão de alegria. Como as de agora. – ela menciona antes de ele lamber uma gota salgada, roçando os lábios nos seus.

\- Somente estas eu admito. – declara sorrindo maliciosamente, em seguida tomando com vontade a boca da moça num beijo que dura o tempo da pausa para respirarem – Eu não sou sentimental, mas... É melhor dizer isto logo antes que perca a chance. Eu te amo.

\- Eu também amo você. – a jovem diz sem conter a felicidade, retribuindo outros beijos curtos que recebe – Espere, Musashi... Nós devíamos voltar agora.

\- Que conversa é esta? Você mesma me fez sair do trem para passarmos mais tempo juntos e agora diz que quer voltar para o prédio 4?

\- Eu não quis dizer "para o prédio 4". – Hoshi se afasta e tranca a porta, guiando-o de volta ao sofá, e Musashi enfim se dá conta de que ela não é tão inocente quanto parece.

 **Continua...**


	7. Interação

**Cap. 7**

 **Interação**

Neste dia de folga para muitas moças cumprindo ou não o itinerário de Nanba, faz mais de três meses que começou o programa de inclusão feminina no presídio. Dentre os eventos notáveis ocorridos, vale voltarmos ao que sucedeu à união de Musashi e Hoshi.

...

Já era tarde quando, no prédio 4, Nori caminhava impacientemente de um lado para o outro na plataforma da estação, junto a Kenshirou. Quando o trem que esperavam enfim chegou, ela aguardou as portas abrirem e se preparou para saltar sobre a prima, até ter a surpresa de vê-la segurando a mão do preso 634 na saída. Ao que pareceu, nenhum dos dois teve a sutileza de esconder o interesse mútuo dos olhos dos guardas dentro do vagão.

Quando o supervisor dispersou os poucos amotinados lhes cercando, esperou a sua tensa parceira recobrar a cor do rosto para falar.

\- Que diabo é isso? – ela questionou ainda em choque.

\- É o que parece Nori. Musashi e eu estamos juntos. Somos amantes agora.

\- Oh meu Deus! – a mulher tocou o peito palpitante, fazendo o parceiro pensar que teria um infarto a qualquer momento – Hoshi, por favor, não brinque comigo!

\- Eu não brincaria com algo assim. Sei que não esperava isto, assim como nenhum de nós, mas aconteceu. Nós nos amamos e queremos ficar ao lado um do outro.

\- Você tem noção do que está dizendo? Já pensou no que isto significa?

\- Que eu me uni a um bom homem?! – Nori abriu a boca sem saber o que dizer e se virou a Kenshirou, que ainda estava surpreso pela serenidade dela ter evaporado.

\- Número 634, o que você tem a dizer? – ele indagou.

\- O nome dele é Musashi, senhor supervisor. Por favor.

\- Tudo bem Hoshi. – o moreno afagou sua mão com o polegar – Senhorita Nori, eu não quero causar nenhum mal à Hoshi. Pelo contrário. Eu realmente a amo. – a sincera declaração súbita paralisou os dois supervisores – Desculpe se a nossa relação te ofende, mas eu não pretendo abrir mão dela. Nem que isto me mate. – a séria supervisora ofegou e deixou seu chicote cair até o chão, apertando o cabo firmemente na mão direita.

\- Não diga uma coisa dessas! Minha prima não precisa de desafios agora! – Hoshi sussurrou ao amado e fitou a prima na sequência – Nori, me escute: você sempre foi esse tipo de pessoa que luta pelas coisas justas e quis vir para Nanba por considerar injusto os presos serem julgados por seus crimes e não por seu caráter. Musashi é uma boa pessoa!

\- Pode até ser, mas você não está tendo bom senso se unindo a alguém que não tem controle sobre a própria força. – o alemão baixou a cabeça nesse instante, porém a amada manteve firme o aperto de mão – Não te ocorreu em nenhum momento que ele pode...?

\- Musashi não me machucará. – a japonesa mais nova interrompeu – Ele não feriu a família naquela época, então ele nunca me machucaria também. Eu sei disto.

\- E só porque ele deve ter prometido isto você acredita? – Kenshirou questionou.

\- Sim, acredito. – Hoshi disse convicta, comovendo Musashi – Nori, ou você aceita ou está contra nós. Se estiver, eu sinto muito se a magoa, mas eu aviso que não pretendo desistir da minha relação com Musashi, nem que terminemos brigando por isto.

\- Hoshi... – seu namorado começou, porém, sentiu um aperto nos dedos que pedia um silêncio temporário, então ele ficou quieto.

\- Não importa quem nos desafiar, nós vamos ficar firmes! Mas eu não quero brigar com você, minha única família e melhor amiga. – Nori suspirou com pesar nos olhos, na vontade de chorar, contudo se recusando a isso, e terminou enrolando o chicote de novo.

\- É isto mesmo o que você quer? E seja sincera, porque não vou perguntar de novo!

\- **Sim**. – a prima lhe sorriu e ela tomou fôlego, surpreendendo-se quando o parceiro segurou sua arma e moveu a cabeça num gesto que incentivava sua ida até a moça.

A até então resistente supervisora fitou a amiga de infância com emoção e caminhou na sua direção, abraçando-a sem mais cerimônias. Depois de alguns segundos, a japonesa encarou o prisioneiro, que travou ao sentir sua intensa observação, e suspirou de novo.

\- Se é para a felicidade da Hoshi, tudo bem. Eu não vou tentar impedir. Musashi, por favor, eu peço que tome conta dela. Cuide da minha priminha com carinho.

\- Eu prometo. – ele respondeu aliviado – Vou proteger ela e lhe fazer feliz.

\- Estou contando com você. – Nori sorriu, rendida diante da alegria deles, e abraçou Hoshi outra vez, depois se juntando à Kenshirou para observarem Musashi enlaça-la – A única coisa que eu pretendia impedir acabou acontecendo. Diga-me que eu fiz o certo.

\- Se fez o certo eu não sei, mas você apoiou algo que considerou ser o certo. Não cabe a você decidir com quem sua prima vai se relacionar, e mesmo assim Hoshi respeita e considera a sua opinião. As suas intenções e as dela são nobres. – a jovem olhou para o supervisor com admiração, chamando-lhe atenção – Eu disse algo errado?

\- Não. Era bem o que eu precisava ouvir. Obrigada. – ele respondeu resmungando, entretanto, pelo rubor latente nas suas bochechas, estava claro que era o mais admirado dentre os dois, e a razão disso se encontrava sorrindo ao seu lado.

...

Voltando para o momento atual, alguns membros do grupo mais próximo de amigos entre os homens e mulheres no presídio estão prestes a debater sobre dois assuntos bem importantes. O primeiro deles apareceu mais cedo neste dia, depois da visita rápida da supervisora Alita na sala da diretora Momoko, com o único objetivo de mostrar modelos dos novos uniformes que está produzindo. Contudo, seu interesse mudou de rumo logo.

Bastou ver a superiora suspirar distraída para um bonequinho de pelúcia sobre sua mesa, com a forma do supervisor Hajime, que a árabe curiosa começou a fazer perguntas de maneira divertida, conseguindo facilmente informações do nível de relacionamento e interesse entre a mulher e seu amado. Tendo posse disto, a parceira de Kiji transmitiu as novidades empolgadamente para as amigas, que imediatamente decidiram se reunir.

Aproveitando para chamar parte dos presos para seu plano ardiloso de união, uma parte da equipe já chegou ao refeitório. Contudo, antes de focar nisto, a ideia de juntar os aliados mais próximos foi de Kazumi, justamente pelo outro assunto valioso que deseja discutir. Nesse meio tempo, porém, uma das latinas membros construiu o próprio projeto de ataque para capturar sua presa, pedindo uma pequena dica da garçonete Paola.

Serafina se adiantou e pediu o apoio de Rock para carregar algumas caixas pesadas, com utensílios e alimentos, justamente até a cozinha, como uma troca de favores com a italiana sem ele ter conhecimento disto. Agora, tendo saído do local antes de seus amigos os verem, os dois andam pelos corredores do prédio 13.

\- Oh Rock, você me prestou um imenso favor! Gostaria de retribuir. O que eu faço?

\- Ah, que é isto?! Não precisa fazer algo. Eu não tinha esse propósito.

\- Eu sei, mas não me sentiria bem deixando como está. Vejamos... – ela sorri com o indicador sobre os lábios, ciente de que está provocando a imaginação dele – Ah, já sei. Eu tenho uma surpresa para você na minha sala. Me acompanhe.

O preso engole a seco, em dúvida se a segue enquanto os seus olhos recaem, numa manifestação automática, para o quadril rebolando pelo caminhar, e decide ir. Chegando lá, a terapeuta permite que ele entre e o encara de baixo para cima antes de trancar a porta, chamando atenção. Vendo seu semblante de predadora, o rapaz engole a seco de novo.

\- É... Senhorita Serafina... O que está fazendo?

\- Garantindo que possamos conversar à vontade. Sente-se. – Rock tarda a obedecer, espreitando-a ir até a sua mesa, contudo obedece, se acomodando no divã.

\- Uau! É uma torta? – ele indaga após ela puxar a capa cobrindo a bandeja ali posta.

\- Sim, e não qualquer torta. – Serafina corta uma fatia com a faca ao lado e leva até perto dos lábios – É uma deliciosa torta de maçã. Eu mesma preparei.

\- Puxa! O cheiro é realmente muito bom! Eu posso mesmo ficar com ela?

\- Pode ficar com tudo que aguentar devorar. – ela riu de leve, pondo o pedaço da torta na boca do paralisado jovem corado – Como está o gosto? – o provador nem pode falar de boca cheia, deliciando o presente, o que faz a cozinheira sorrir ao bater as mãos para limpar os farelos – Sabe, eu adoro cozinhar. Talvez nem tanto quanto Paola. Bem, é claro que ela tem seus motivos para passar tanto tempo na cozinha.

\- O que quer dizer? – o americano tenta acompanhar seu caminhar.

\- Nada além do que pode ser facilmente percebido. – a latina se debruça lenta sobre o divã, abrindo os braços – Bem, eu certamente fui influenciada pela minha querida avó, que praticamente me criou enquanto meus pais trabalhavam. Por causa dela eu sou o tipo de garota caseira e vim parar aqui. Ela quis que ajudasse na reintegração social dos presos. – o presidiário tenta ignorar os arrepios provocados pela respiração dela em seu pescoço.

\- Então... – ele limpa a garganta – A senhorita não teve muito contato com os pais?

\- Não, desde criança. Mas entendo a posição deles, e não me sentia tão sozinha. Os vizinhos costumavam jantar quase todas as noites na casa da vovó para provar a nossa comida. – a moça finalmente o fita, apoiando a cabeça na mão direita, sobre o outro braço.

\- Eh! – o rapaz exclama impressionado – Bom, não me admira! A torta é deliciosa!

\- Eu disse! – os dois riem um pouco – Eu poderia cozinhar para você outras vezes.

\- Ah, mas eu já tenho provado tantas comidas suas. Acho que estou abusando.

\- Nada. Eu gosto de manter todos satisfeitos. – ela declara voltando à mesa – E você poderia me ajudar a experimentar coisas novas. – neste momento, o preso desvia o olhar nervoso, despertando uma risada dela, que corta outra fatia de torta – Fique calmo Rock. Você malha o bastante para transformar toda a gordura desta torta em músculos.

\- É... Pensando bem, é verdade. – ele ri se levantando, vendo-a se aproximar.

\- Meninos saudáveis podem abusar um pouco. Aqui, coma mais um pedacinho.

A terapeuta parte o pedaço do doce e leva direto para a boca dele, que quando come acaba lambendo os seus dedos sem querer. O gesto cria um clima subitamente quente no recinto, que vai esquentando conforme Rock mastiga, até por fim ser beijado por Serafina. A princípio a surpresa retesa seus movimentos, contudo, em questão de uns segundos, seus braços vão parar na cintura dela enquanto seu pescoço é puxado para baixo.

Quando pausam para respirar, o prisioneiro se afasta da jovem, ambos muito rubros.

\- Uou! Espera aí!... Parou tudo!... – ele ofega rápido, com o indicador na frente do corpo e a mão esquerda no quadril – O que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Você sabe. – a latina responde maliciosamente – Eu estou muito interessada em você, Rock. E sei que você também está por mim.

\- Estou. Tá bom, é verdade, não vou negar isto. Mas... Não dá, não podemos!

\- Por quê? Por causa das nossas posições? Eu não me importo.

\- Co-como não se importa? Isto...! – o americano passa a mão dos cabelos para o rosto – Nós podemos acabar sendo punidos por isto! Pior: eu posso dormir com os peixes!

\- Momo não fará nada. Na verdade, ela nem precisa saber. O que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente. – a terapeuta tenta uma reaproximação e o preso recua.

\- Como tem tanta certeza que se formos pegos não vai acontecer alguma coisa?

\- Porque a diretora tem seus próprios problemas para resolver. Ou nós resolveremos para ela. – aproveitando a confusão de Rock, Serafina o imprensa contra a parede e leva as mãos até seus ombros, provocando novos arrepios nele antes de ser presa pelos braços.

\- Calma! Eu quero perguntar uma coisa! – ele pausa, mais ousado e menos corado – Quem te disse que essa torta é a minha favorita?

\- Um passarinho. – ela ri da careta dele – Desculpe se foi golpe baixo.

\- Foi mesmo. Me atrair com uma torta... Se acha que pode me pegar com comida...!

\- Apenas admita que eu acertei em cheio. Você não sabia? Vovó sempre me dizia que a gente conquista os homens pelo estômago. Então... Eu te conquistei?

\- Ah sim. – o presidiário ri malicioso após um tempo – Por todos os seus dotes.

...

Rumando na direção do refeitório para o encontro do grupo de amigos, Lei segue os prisioneiros do prédio 5 junto de Min-Hee e Jiang Li, tendo todos acabado de descer do trem que os encaminhou ao prédio 13. Mais atrás dos outros, a coreana conversa com Upa enquanto cola um pergaminho em branco na testa.

\- Que agoniante é ficar com um pedaço de papel colado na testa!

\- Bom, eu já me acostumei. – o rapaz acha graça da careta dela, descolando o papel – Ele controla o meu _qigong_ , você sabe. Isto me impede de extrapolar na força.

\- Sim. Sei que não gostaria de explodir tudo, mesmo se quisesse. É melhor evitar confrontos; são sábios os que pensam assim, e eu admiro. – o jovem fica quieto por alguns segundos, observando sutilmente o semblante sério dela.

\- Você também já deve ter visto muitas coisas ruins, não?!

\- Que mais me deram medo do que fizeram perder meu controle. Mas não medo da perversidade dos outros e sim de me tornar como aquelas pessoas ruins. – ela prossegue sem fita-lo – Aqui em Nanba muitos são gentis uns com os outros, mesmo brigando, como a Dra. Kazari e o Dr. Okina, e até com Kaguya, que nem humana é. É um clima bom.

\- É... Mas você sabe, nós devemos enfrentar os problemas de cabeça erguida. E, se for necessário, até mesmo lutar contra eles. Não é vergonha sentir medo, porém é preciso enfrenta-lo se quiser participar de uma briga para ajudar quem está dentro dela. – Min-Hee pondera o discurso encarando-o, e Upa acaba enrubescendo, então desvia o olhar.

\- Tem razão Upa. No começo, quando a diretora me pediu para trabalhar aqui, achei que só queria aproveitar meu conhecimento sobre máquinas, mas não tinha oportunidade melhor que esta, então aceitei. Agora eu vejo muitas coisas de outra forma. – o mestre em _qigong_ estranha o sorriso nostálgico dela, contudo não interrompe – Tudo muda quando se tem alguém por quem lutar. Além disto, há mais de um jeito de se vencer uma guerra.

...

Voltamos ao refeitório, onde Lei conversa com Mitsuru, o guarda e locutor de rádio, Tiffany, a operadora de monitoramento, e Hajime. Enquanto ela releva a brincadeira do supervisor sobre deixar pai e filho em casa para sair, no caso referindo-se ao seu parceiro Samon e o macaco Xun, algumas de suas amigas já estão sentadas ao redor de uma mesa, esperando os presidiários ajudarem Paola e Shiro a trazer os lanches que pediram.

As moças de imediato percebem a atenção de Serafina voltada ao rubro prisioneiro 69, desviando o olhar sempre que o seu cruza com o dela, e se entreolham. Irina limpa a garganta, fazendo-a se voltar, embora mantenha a postura das mãos entrelaçadas, com os cotovelos na mesa, e o semblante de caçadora à espreita da presa.

\- Serafina... Você e o Rock estão tendo um caso?

\- Oh Irina, você imagina cada coisa. Como poderia? Eles estão proibidos de ter esse tipo de contato conosco, se esqueceu?

\- É, mas nós não estamos proibidas de investir. – Jiang Li lembra sorrindo cheia de malícia – Admita: se não está fazendo qualquer coisa com ele, você quer!

\- Está bem. Eu quero. – as mulheres ao redor da mesa se atiçam instantaneamente e ela dá de ombros – E daí? Ele faz o meu tipo.

\- Quer dizer musculoso e temperamental? Oh sim, grande partido!

\- Olha só, a tagarela da Jiang Li não maneira nos modos, mas ela bem disse uma verdade. Serafina, eles são presidiários. Não cairia bem termos algo além do profissional.

\- Eu não ligo Maya. E me admira você dizendo isto. Sempre preferiu ficar distante, observando os outros, e finalmente começou a se enturmar quando o Tsukumo te ajudou.

\- Eu não nego isto. Eu acho divertido sim quando ele me convida a dar uma volta pelas instalações quando temos a chance, porque mesmo que estejamos numa prisão, aqui parece um _spa_ comparado ao longo tempo que morei com meus pais, ajudando a cuidar da loja de cerâmica da família. Até sinto que estas novas relações que estamos construindo aqui dentro trarão grandes frutos. Só estou dizendo que todo cuidado é pouco.

\- Ah, isto é verdade. Pessoas de fora do nosso círculo podem não nos entender.

\- Quer dizer entender o tipo de pessoa que eles são ou por que queremos ficar perto deles, Kazu-chan? – a investigadora maneia a cabeça.

\- Os dois Usagi. E eu espero que esteja enganada sobre algumas que estou pensando. – quando os homens que faltavam para fechar o grupo se aproximam da mesa, trazendo variados quitutes e bebidas, a conversa é retomada – Muito bem, então vamos lá... Eu fiz a convocação de todos aqui presentes para falarmos sobre um assunto importante, mais especificamente aquele que levou a diretora Momoko a solicitar um investigador dentro da prisão Nanba: o espião invasor. Não sabemos muito dele, mas o certo é que essa pessoa deu um jeito de se infiltrar na prisão e causar estragos da última vez, incitando violência e traição. Acontece que ele também estava observando os presidiários, a mando de uma organização que certamente está envolvida nos experimentos feitos com Jyugo, Musashi e até com o irmão da Esme, Henri.

\- Isto significa que os membros atuam em vários países. – Min-Hee complementa – E é bem capaz que estejam planejando recapturar todas as experiências fugitivas.

\- Min-Hee! – Esme repreende em tom baixo, beliscando-a no braço.

\- Ah... É, desculpem. Não quis dizer nesse sentido. – Jyugo e Musashi acenam em entendimento e Kazumi limpa a garganta.

\- Então... Com as informações que tenho reunido graças à colaboração de todos e a ajuda da Usagi, que tem conferido e me repassado os arquivos registrados nos escritórios gerenciais dos prédios, já é possível afirmar que esse sujeito, autointitulado Elf, de algum jeito consegue acesso fácil para entrar onde quiser, como quando incitou a incriminação do Musashi, se infiltrando na mesma escola em que ele estudava. Comparando descrições de perfil físico e de personalidade pelas lembranças do Musashi e do Jyugo, a Usagi fez um desenho com a tinta emprestada da Hoshi e... – a almoxarife apresenta a folha com a imagem rabiscada de um homem sorrindo sadicamente – Elas batem. Eles se encontraram com a mesma pessoa, o que quer dizer que esse espião trabalha para a o cientista com a cicatriz na nuca que fez as experiências com prisioneiros.

\- Já tem uma ideia do que ele quer com essas pesquisas? – Tsukumo pergunta.

\- Nenhuma, mas o Jyugo disse que se encontrou com Elf dentro do presídio.

\- "Se encontrou"? Por que não disse nada para a gente? – Honey reclama.

\- Porque... Eu não sabia o que dizer. – seu amigo confessa – Ele fez ameaças.

\- O que esse Elf disse para você? – Upa questiona e Jyugo pensa um pouco.

\- Ele disse que costumávamos fazer "coisas" juntos, até que alguém me libertou. Essa pessoa parece ter interferindo nos experimentos que essa organização estava fazendo e aí libertou os espécimes. Esse cara o chamou de "pecador", mas disse que para mim ele devia ser um "salvador". Só que eu não me lembro de nada disso. – ele franze o cenho – E ele falou que gostava de me ver passar pelas circunstâncias mais dolorosas sem recuar. Disse que, embora eu viva uma vida egoísta e desimpedida, na verdade sou cruel, frio e arrogante. Que... Poderia matar uma pessoa sem sequer olhar para ela. – o preso pausa, fazendo os ouvintes se entreolharem – Aquele desgraçado me chamou de fantoche e ficou irritado quando xinguei o homem com a cicatriz na nuca. Pelo que deu a entender, já tinha tentado me matar antes. – Jiang Li bufa, cruzando os braços.

\- Que grande cretino! E como você conseguiu escapar dele pela segunda vez?

\- De algum jeito, o meu instinto de sobrevivência me guiou. Eu usei... As armas. – o rapaz explica encarando os braços e Kazumi suspira, olhando para os lados em reflexão.

\- Jyugo, faça um esforço. Tem certeza de que não se lembra de quem o libertou?

\- Eu... Acho que me lembro de uma coisa, mas é só uma imagem vaga... De alguém dizendo que eu deveria fugir, que eu poderia ser feliz. Estava escuro e... Estávamos, os dois, cobertos de sangue. – outra pausa tensa e Hoshi limpa a garganta.

\- Jyugo, ele disse alguma coisa sobre o Musashi, sobre o que aconteceu no passado?

\- Na hora ele não pareceu conhecer o caso. Disse que só estava encarregado de mim.

\- Ele está encarregado é de tomar uma surra, e nós vamos garantir que isto aconteça quando o acharmos! – Min-Hee diz com determinação, recebendo apoio dos amigos.

\- Esperem! Independentemente do que ele, ou os outros com ele, pôde planejar, é perigoso se envolverem! Aquele cara me disse que, além de me investigar, queria arranjar um espécime novo. Ele está de olho em todos da prisão Nanba. Não quero que, por minha culpa, todo mundo corra mais perigo do que já correm!

\- Não seja idiota. – Musashi diz de repente, surpreendendo a todos – Você acha que ia dar conta de deter eles sozinho? E mesmo que pense o contrário, isso nos interessa.

\- Ele tem razão. – Uno toca o ombro do moreno e sorri – Nós somos seus amigos Jyugo, mas não estamos fazendo isto só por você. É por todos que eles já prejudicaram e pelos que estão ameaçando agora. Não adianta de nada querer fugir sozinho!

\- Sim! – Nico concorda com a cabeça, juntando os punhos perto do rosto resoluto – Se estivermos juntos, tudo fica mais fácil e menos aterrorizante!

\- Em outras palavras, temos necessidade de nos meter. – Trois dá um sorriso.

\- E quando terminarmos de dar uma surra em todos esses otários que estão enchendo o saco, vamos comemorar com pizza de forno! – Rock levanta o polegar com animação.

\- Eu farei de tudo para ajudar, então continuarei investigando. Obrigada por ter tido coragem de compartilhar conosco, Jyugo. – o preso troca um sorriso com a investigadora.

\- _Bolshoy_. Então, agora mudemos a pauta da conversa. – Irina roda o pulso direito – O próximo assunto é sobre uma crise que a diretora Momoko está passando, e o culpado é o trouxa do supervisor Hajime. Todo mundo aqui já sabe que ela é afim dele, correto?

\- Positivo. – Victória faz o sinal de paz – Embora eu ainda ache isso estranho.

\- Bem, eles formam um casal bonitinho. – Usagi pende a cabeça para o lado.

\- Eu chamo de **casal assustador**. – Honey sorri temeroso.

\- Enfim... A pobre Momo não tem recebido visitas dele na sua sala porque não tem acontecido nada que justifique ele ir até lá. E é por nossa causa.

\- Principalmente porque o Jyugo não está mais fugindo, certo?! – Tsukumo aponta.

\- Exato. – a professora de estudos gerais vira o indicador na direção do destinatário da resposta – Parece que ela tem necessidade de ficar perto dele, e eu estou disposta a tornar seus sonhos realidade. Por isto eu proponho uma atividade divertida. Vou explicar logo; Hajime está vindo aí com Lei, Tiffany e Mitsuru. – segundos depois, o quarteto se aproxima do grupo na mesa e os cumprimenta.

\- Sobre o que estavam conversando, para a gente se enturmar? – Lei pergunta.

\- Ah, estávamos para fazer uma aposta. – a russa sorri – Então senhor Hajime, que tal participar? Se perder, vai ter que limpar o escritório da Momo sozinho.

\- Não tem problema. Não é como se eu não pudesse fazê-lo.

\- Mas completamente pelado. – os ouvintes ficam boquiabertos enquanto ela ri.

\- Irina, você não pode dar uma punição dessas a ele!

\- Não seja estraga-prazeres agora que as coisas estão interessantes, senhorita Esme! – Mitsuru põe as mãos na cintura – Além disto, se a punição fosse simples não valeria ser chamada de **punição**. Eu sou a favor, e tenho certeza que a diretora não vai reclamar.

\- A questão não é esta! Isto pode deixar as coisas meio... Complicadas.

\- Bem, nisto ela tem razão. – Victória ri – A pobre da Momo pode ter um infarto.

\- Sem contar com a gente. – Uno estremece com a mera ideia de Hajime perder.

\- Eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso, e é a primeira vez que fico contente por ser cego, – uma veia salta na testa do aborrecido supervisor – mas também acho que essa condição é um pouco extrema. Por que não deixa que ele use uma calça?

\- É... Pode ser. Boa ideia Musashi. Está bem Hajime, então pode usar uma cueca.

\- Ele disse "calça", sua tarada. – Tiffany segura uma risada enquanto outros riem.

\- Está bem. – Hajime responde com as mãos atrás das costas – E qual é a aposta?

\- Vamos fazer uma competição de quem come mais, uma disputa entre os guardas e os presidiários. Quem vencer, pode escolher o cardápio do dia por duas semanas. Mas se perder... Bom, vocês já sabem. E aí? Quem vai representar os presos?

\- Rock, é claro! – Trois põe a mão no ombro do jovem enquanto vários concordam, e em poucos segundos uma enxurrada de comentários e intimidações corre entre todos.

\- Ah, queria ver o que Qi e a senhorita Gisele diriam se estivessem aqui. – Liang ri.

\- Falando nisto, o que os dois tanto fazem naquela enfermaria? – Upa arqueia uma sobrancelha com desconfiança, entreolhando-se com o outro chinês igualmente curioso.

 **Continua...**


	8. Retraimento

**Olá pessoal. Sei que andei demorando bastante para publicar mais um capítulo da fanfic de Nanbaka, mas não vou me justificar além do que eu sempre costumo mencionar das minhas ocupações extras, que retardam minha escrita (relatadas uma vez aqui e outra ali em fanfics diversas). O que importa é que o capítulo novo está aqui, e aproveito para dizer que a fic, que eu planejava encerrar com 10 capítulos, agora vai ganhar mais 7. Isto porque, para a quantidade de coisas que planejava escrever, o que tinha não ia dar conta. Sendo assim, espero que todos curtam mais esta continuação. OBS: os _links_ para os vídeos com bolhas e a imagem da propaganda que usei como base para as cenas neste capítulo podem ser visualizados ****no meu blog de fics, Fãnime (cujo link está na página do meu perfil), no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Spirit Rede Social.**

* * *

 **Cap. 8**

 **Retraimento**

Mais um dia começa em Nanba, prosseguindo a subtração de tempo até o fim dos seis meses de experiência do trabalho feminino na prisão. Agora os membros locais estão entrando no quarto mês consecutivo de interação entre si, o que já deu condição de serem abordadas diversas atividades nos prédios para prisioneiros e guardas. E também forneceu oportunidades de investimento em relacionamentos mais profundos, embora proibidos.

De fato, ninguém sabe mais disto do que os astutos monitores do presídio, Mitsuru e Tiffany. Já vindo analisando, através de câmeras de vigilância e outros meios, a curiosa interação repentina entre Upa e Min-Hee, durante as rápidas aulas de _qigong_ ofertadas de livre e espontânea vontade pelo mesmo mestre que, inicialmente, recusara veemente ter Nico como aluno, e Qi e Gisele, entre os experimentos na enfermaria, eles se atiçaram.

Após acharem novos alvos de perseguição em Tsukumo e Maya, criando climas nas caminhadas pelo prédio 13 durante o tempo livre, e em Shiro e Paola, que com charme e insistência conseguiu o milagre quase intencional de distrair o cozinheiro o suficiente até começar, de vez em quando, a queimar as refeições preparadas, a dupla se empolgou de modo muito malicioso ao descobrir o que almejam em seu hábito de espionagem: casais.

Embora, por enquanto, mais ninguém saiba da união assumida de Musashi e Hoshi, excerto os discretos supervisores Kenshirou e Nori, a própria prima da moça, e da secreta de Rock e Serafina, mesmo os amigos mais próximos já tendo conhecimento da confessa atração que um sente pelo outro, parece bastante óbvia a existência de conexões implícitas entre pares diversos circulando no complexo. E Hajime e a diretora Momoko notaram.

Claro que para o bem maior dos interesses desses casais formados ou predispostos à formação, porém também pela própria diversão, o par no monitoramento não poderia permitir que os dois firmassem as suas suspeitas, além das disfarçadas ou ignoradas pelos demais supervisores e guardas. Por isto foi conveniente provocarem a consolidação do previamente elaborado plano de distração e união entre ambos, arquitetado por Irina.

Assim, depois do supervisor careca perder a competição de "quem come mais" para o prisioneiro 69 do prédio 13, pagando a prenda de limpar o escritório de Momo sozinho, usando somente uma cueca, atualmente Alita, que se tornou grande amiga da apaixonada líder enquanto visita frequentemente sua sala de trabalho, espalhou o sucesso da operação após conseguir informações do desmaio da diretora e do socorro boca a boca recebido.

Tendo também, estrategicamente escondida, tirado uma foto da cena e repassado às amigas mais sagazes, ela garantiu que Hajime se mantenha no controle de sua insatisfação com alguns projetos adotados pelas moças em Nanba, visando justamente a melhoria de vida dos membros da prisão, e as aproximações excessivas, ainda que comedidas, de uns presos na direção delas, e vice-versa, sobre a ameaça da imagem ser exposta ao público.

Por esta razão, ele não teve argumentos quando, neste dia de folga, a supervisora Lei tomou a liberdade de convidar todos os amigos e amigas mais próximos à irem curtir o clima no jardim do prédio 5, como se o lago sobre a imensa cachoeira da propriedade fosse de sua posse. Contudo, com autoridade suficiente para tanto, a decisão precisou ser acatada por seu parceiro Samon. E agora, antes dos convidados chegarem, ele vai vê-la.

Para sua sorte, o macaquinho Xun, mascote da chinesa, consegue localizar a sua escolhida mãe adotiva quando pergunta dela ao animal, pulando da mesa da sua sala de descanso e indo até o pátio. Enquanto o bichinho escala o supervisor para se acomodar em seu ombro, ele observa a jovem praticar _tai chi chuan_ lentamente de olhos fechados. Como se hipnotizado por um tempo, o rapaz se aproxima cautelosamente e espera.

\- Samon?! – ela finalmente abre os orbes com o guincho do macaco e sorri, ficando ereta enquanto Samon cora – O que foi? Os outros já chegaram?

\- Não, e francamente não estou gostando desta ideia de chamar todos para cá.

\- Ah, qual é?! Baixou o supervisor gorila em você? Não seja chato!

\- Não estou sendo! – ele esbraveja, puxando o ar ao ver que assustou Xun – É só que a diretora pode não gostar disso.

\- Não precisamos mais nos preocupar com ela, ou com Hajime, por um bom tempo. – Lei retoma seu exercício, fazendo movimentos suaves de olhos fechados – E se você se aborrecer sempre que fizermos atividades em grupo, é capaz de armarem uma cilada para te pegar como pegaram aqueles dois.

\- É com isto mesmo que estou preocupado! – a agitação dele faz o primata descer de seu ombro por segurança – Digo, essa armadilha planejada foi quase um motim! As ordens da diretora foram muito claras, mas agora parece que ninguém está afim de acata-las. Até mesmo o Kenshirou ficou esquisito. Quando eu perguntei se ele não se importava que o número 634 passasse tanto tempo com a senhorita Hoshi, ele disse que nem a prima dela, a senhorita Nori, se importava mais. E o Dr. Okina parou de fazer vista grossa com a presença do número 71 constantemente na enfermaria. Ele não quer me dizer o que tanto faz com a senhorita Gisele naquele lugar! E se os presos estão...?

\- EI! – a voz dele trava quando a moça grita, paralisando após abrir os orbes outra vez – Você está tirando a minha concentração! Pode parar de queimar os neurônios. Se estivesse acontecendo algo de estranho aqui, nós seríamos informados pelos outros. – ela declara fazendo uma nova pose, esticando os membros com suavidade – Afinal, para que serve uma rede de comunicação entre os supervisores dos prédios se não for para falar do que acontece em cada setor?

\- Certo, mas e se os outros estiverem mentindo e ignorando tudo de propósito?

\- "Tudo" o quê, criatura? – a chinesa finalmente desiste de seu exercício e põe uma mão na cintura – Acha que Kenshirou e os outros estão sendo comprados ou algo do tipo?

\- Não sei, mas não te parece estranho que eles não estejam se incomodando com essa aproximação dos presidiários com as outras moças?

\- O que me parece estranho é que você continue se referindo aos garotos usando os números de presidiários. Eles têm nomes, se lembra disto?

\- Lá vem você! É justamente disto que eu estou falando; nós estamos numa prisão, não podemos tratar os presos como se fossem clientes de um _resort_! – Lei cruza os braços.

\- Tá, ok, e que tal eu? – Samon franze o cenho e balança os ombros em sinal de confusão, fazendo-a bufar – Eu não sou presa, e você me trata igual a qualquer um dos seus discípulos, mesmo dizendo que não pode ter relação de proximidade com eles! Você se contradiz o tempo todo! Por que fala deles assim e trata com gentileza quando ninguém mais está olhando? Por que fala das outras meninas dizendo "senhorita" e me chama logo pelo primeiro nome? – ela fecha as mãos em punhos, colocando-os nas laterais do corpo – Eu não sou sua aprendiz, não sou sua prisioneira e nem mesmo amiga, ou mãe do seu filho, então pare de me tratar como se fosse um capacho que está sustentando!

O supervisor absorve as palavras incrédulo, tendo sido a primeira vez que presencia uma explosão da parte da jovem, no momento, eufórica. Nem o macaco se mexe, mas é o único a reparar que os prisioneiros do prédio 5 já estão observando tudo um pouco mais distantes, das sombras das pilastras.

\- Por que "mãe do meu filho"? Eu tenho algum filho? – a supervisora passa as mãos no rosto, rangendo os dentes e levanta as mãos para o alto.

\- Como é que você só prestou atenção nessa parte? Estou falando do Xun! – explica apontando na direção do primata, chupando o polegar direito.

\- E quem foi que disse que ele é meu filho? Foi aquele idiota do Hajime, não é?!

\- NÃO INTERESSA! – o grito dela o silencia de novo, assustando também o animal distraído, que se esconde atrás das pernas do pai adotivo – Samon, você é um supervisor brilhante, mas não vai a lugar algum se continuar se preocupando sempre com o que os outros pensam, não pensam, fazem ou deixam de fazer! Que se dane! Se a Momo disse que os homens daqui, **prisioneiros ou não** , deviam ficar longe das mulheres, é porque a prioridade é melhorar a condição de convívio neste lugar. Se ninguém está misturando o pessoal com o profissional na hora de fazer seus deveres, então não importa que estejam ficando amigos! Pelo menos é melhor do que ter alguém falando pelas suas costas, e pelo que eu sei você entende muito bem do que eu estou falando. – o rapaz engole e desvia o olhar – Mas eu já disse: não interessa que estejam falando bem ou mal. Se for para melhor, ótimo, e se não for, dane-se! Você pode mostrar para quem for do que é capaz, quem você é, e vai saber com quem pode contar depois de verem a verdadeira fera dentro de você.

Dito isto, a chinesa estende os braços para o bichinho no chão, que mesmo relutante aceita seu colo, e ela por fim percebe a plateia olhando. Um pouco envergonhada, Lei só ergue a cabeça e passa pelo parceiro de trabalho altiva, se virando após alguns passos.

\- Só para saber, os meus pais apoiaram a minha decisão de vir para Nanba porque também queriam que eu me tornasse mais dinâmica, e fico feliz de ter conseguido isto. Eu via os animais do nosso zoológico, esperando a chance de se recuperarem para serem libertados daquelas prisões, que por mais acolhedoras que fossem não deixavam de ser prisões, e não conseguia deixar de me sentir todos os dias como se também esperasse para ser devolvida ao meu _habitat_ natural. Só que dia após dia, enquanto nós resgatávamos os novos membros feridos ou deslocados e juntávamos à pequena família que tínhamos feito, sempre ficava pelo menos um para trás quando soltávamos os recuperados. Foi o caso do Xun. – relata, pausando para entregar o seu broche, com a foto do macaquinho, ao mesmo – Ele perdeu a mãe, então meus pais me deixaram encarregada de protegê-lo. No começo, achei que não teria chance de ensinar o Xun a se virar sozinho, mas ele se mostrou esperto, diferente do que todos achavam, e eu também comecei a mudar aos poucos. Agora, depois de tudo que eu passei aqui também, sinto que finalmente estou onde deveria estar.

Samon não responde ao final da fala da parceira, e esta não espera por isto. Quando a moça se distancia, evitando olhar nos olhos os presidiários assistindo ao espetáculo, ele suspira e põe as mãos na cintura, sem saber como reagir. Os outros também permanecem quietos, seguindo na direção da nascente da cachoeira para deixa-lo sossegado. Quando os demais membros do grupo de amigos chegam, se espalham para fazer coisas diferentes.

Dentre as pequenas rodas de conversa, uma é formada por Kazumi, Victória, Usagi e Serafina. Elas observam um pouco de longe, na sombra, Jyugo, Uno, Nico e Rock se banhando no lago, fazendo travessuras, comendo ou apenas curtindo o clima.

\- _Dios mío_ , que saúde! – a produtora cultural brinca fitando o inglês, passando um lenço sobre o rosto suado, e suas amigas riem – Eles têm muita energia.

\- Tanta quanto tem a Kazu-chan investigando. – a almoxarife sorridente comenta.

\- Desde quando mesmo você começou a me chamar de "Kazu-chan"?

\- Desde que ouvi o Nico falando. É mais bonitinho. – as duas riem – E também fiz o reconhecimento da força culinária do Shiro-kun, então de agora em diante vou chamar ele de Shiro-san! Mas Vic-chan, você não estava olhando para todos os meninos, não é?!

\- Ora Usagi, pare de ser bisbilhoteira! Está parecendo a Jiang Li! – a japonesa ri.

\- Bem Vic, realmente não é bisbilhotar se você deixa evidente quem estava olhando.

\- Diz isto a pessoa que andou babando em cima do Rock até agora, né Serafina?!

\- Não tenho argumentos. – a outra latina sorri maliciosamente, passando a mão no rabo de cavalo, e as demais dão risadas de novo.

\- A propósito, Paola e Shiro-san não puderam vir, porque estão bastante ocupados alimentando os outros no presídio, mas entregaram muitos quitutes para comermos hoje. – Usagi anuncia, colocando na mesa que divide com as moças uma cesta de piquenique.

\- Maravilha. Vou ver se o Rock quer comer uma dessas raspadinhas.

\- De novo? Serafina, só porque você levou a sério o que a sua avó disse sobre pegar os homens pelo estômago, não significa que precisa alimentar ele tantas vezes por dia! O Xun, que é um filhote de macaco em fase de crescimento, não come tanto assim!

\- Não se preocupe Victória, porque, se depender de mim, ele vai queimar calorias o suficiente para perder qualquer gordura a mais que eu o incentive a engolir. – ela avisa se levantando, levando uma tigela com raspadinha na mão e sorrindo com malícia – E eu sou mais do que capaz de dar conta do recado. – quando a jovem se afasta, Victória chia de braços cruzados e acha graça das expressões chocadas das amigas.

\- Tomara que ela não atraia problema para si chamando tanta atenção.

\- Relaxe Kazumi. – Maya diz baixo ao chegar por trás – O que pudermos atrair de ruim para nós interagindo com presidiários certamente não será pior do que eles atraíram para si mesmos, ainda que de maneira involuntária, até chegarem aqui.

\- Nisto você tem razão. – Gisele concorda se aproximando em seguida – Ah, a quem quero enganar? Você tem razão em muitas coisas. – o grupo ri – De fato, até agora tudo tem estado bom. Excerto pelos comportamentos ainda um tanto intolerantes de guardas e supervisores, temerosos pelo padrão de procedimento penitenciário para com os presos.

\- Falando nisto, – Jiang Li começa, se acomodando ao lado dela – eu fiquei sabendo que a Hoshi e o Musashi estão juntos. – ela dá uma pausa para esperar passar o choque da informação nas outras – Verdade! E eles até pediram a aprovação da Nori para ficarem juntos, na presença do Kenshirou e tudo mais.

\- Eles não iam te contar isto, né Jiang Li?! – a boticária ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- Logicamente não. Na verdade, eu fiquei sabendo através do Liang. Ele ouviu do Rock, que soube pelo Jyugo, que escutou do próprio Musashi.

\- Que é isto; a brincadeira do telefone sem fio? – a latina questiona risonha – Cruzes! Você consegue dar um jeitinho de arranjar informação seja de um jeito ou de outro. Devia ter pensado em se tornar jornalista, não professora de educação física.

\- Eu era tachada de intrometida no orfanato onde cresci justamente por causa desta minha habilidade, então, se for pensar, seria meio óbvio que escolheria outro rumo para minha vida. – a moça explica, vendo as demais concordarem silenciosamente.

\- Enfim, então isso deve significar que Kenshirou não compartilhou com nenhum dos outros supervisores ou guardas o que aconteceu entre eles.

\- Claro Kazumi. – a professora de ioga responde – Seria uma decisão respeitosa e sábia, uma vez que o segredo não é dele. E o melhor é também mantermos isto entre nós.

\- Certo. – a chinesa continua – Mas o caso é que, pelo que eu soube, a Nori aceitou o relacionamento da Hoshi com o Musashi, e o Kenshirou até ficou de acordo.

\- Melhor para eles. – Usagi sorri, ficando pensativa em seguida – Ei... Poderia ser que, provando a afeição que um tem pelo outro, todos os prisioneiros de Nanba teriam a permissão de ficar ao lado de uma garota à sua escolha? – a pergunta provoca reflexão.

\- Ou esse pode ter sido um caso especial. – Irina corta, chegando de repente com os braços cruzados – Desculpem se escutei sem querer o que não devia, mas eu vim aqui pra perguntar se alguma de vocês viu a Lei. Ela devia ser a anfitriã da festa e ninguém a viu.

\- Ah, sobre isto... – Jiang Li espreme os lábios – Liang me disse que ele, Upa e Qi a viram discutindo com o Samon. Ela pode ter ficado de mau humor.

\- Sim, Qi me contou o mesmo. – a grega comenta – Sei que nós não devemos nos aproximar dos homens daqui, mas daí a chegar nesse ponto... A Lei pode estar querendo ficar só, mas eu sinceramente não sei se é uma boa ideia.

\- De acordo. – a russa apoia, se virando para Min-Hee, jogando cartas com uma parte dos amigos na beira da piscina improvisada – MIN-HEE! Pode ir procurar a Lei?

\- Claro! – a coreana grita de volta, voltando-se rapidamente ao Uno somente para responder sua última jogada, então vira uma carta sobre o monte próximo aos seus joelhos – Bati. – o inglês rosna de raiva enquanto ela se levanta e sai, sobre as risadas dos outros.

Durante a ausência da jovem, Irina toma a liberdade de mudar o _design_ de uma nova invenção de Trois, que mesmo vendo-a tomar a caneta e já começar a riscar a planta do projeto no papel, sobre uma das mesas expostas no pátio, dá consentimento com a única condição de saber a cor da sua roupa íntima. A loira levanta uma sobrancelha, olhando-o com desdém, e quando ele está para dizer que era piada, ela tira o sutiã e põe em sua mão.

Segundos depois, a piscina local é manchada de vermelho graças ao quase cadáver do feliz francês cair boiando. Em outro canto, sentados em cadeiras uma de frente para a outra, Esme termina de pintar a última unha de Honey, sorrindo ao vê-lo fitar suas mãos com admiração pelos desenhos em alto relevo. Enquanto isto, ainda em seu lugar, Usagi vê Nico correr na sua direção, já com uma toalha em volta da cintura, e abre um sorriso.

Conforme ele começa um diálogo sobre qualquer coisa, ela se distrai olhando para a sua perna, sem entender como consegue andar ou correr tranquilamente pelos lugares, e até mergulhar, com uma bola de ferro amarrada nela. A partir daí, a moça tem uma ideia e leva o rapaz pela mão para dentro da instalação, ignorando todos os olhares curiosos ou maliciosos. Neste momento, Min-Hee retorna, pálida, de sua exploração.

\- Min-Hee, bem-vinda! – Victória a saúda, já cercada por algumas companheiras de antes e outras recém-chegadas – E então? Achou a Lei?

\- Sim. – a jovem responde baixinho, corada e nervosa – E acho que ela vai ficar um pouco ocupada por um tempo. – as ouvintes próximas se entreolham confusas, de repente avistando o macaquinho Xun transitar pela borda da lagoa xeretando as roupas de todos os convidados que mergulham despreocupados.

\- Mas o que ela está fazendo que deixou o Xun sem supervisão? E o Samon?

\- Está com ela. – com a resposta seguinte da coreana, o pequeno grupo se entreolha de novo, algumas jovens sorrindo com compreensão.

\- Eu vou perguntar, mas só por perguntar... – Jiang Li abafa uma risada ao se inclinar para perto da menor – Sobre o que você viu eles fazendo... Para te proteger, não precisa me dar detalhes. Vamos só dar uma ideia; eles estavam mais para "fazendo as pazes" ou "se atracando como animais selvagens"?

\- Fazendo as pazes... Eu acho. – a técnica eletrônica estreita os olhos com dúvida.

\- Ok. E esse "fazendo as pazes" parecia com "declaração de rendição" ou "clima de romance"? – as amigas encaram Min-Hee com ansiedade.

\- Parecia mais com uma manchete de jornal: "casal de macacos discute relação, faz as pazes e volta à solitária por atentado ao pudor". – a resposta faz uma parte das moças suprimir as risadas ou os gritos de euforia, mas sem se importar em conter a sua animação, a chinesa bate as mãos e fecha em punhos, balançando-os no ar.

\- ISSO! EU SABIA! LIANG! – o preso olha na direção dela, assim como a maioria – Pega o Xun e vamos caçar os pais adotivos dele!

\- Ficou louca criatura? – Serafina puxa o braço da amiga entre risadas – Você...?

\- Não se preocupem. Não sou dedo-duro, mas vou rir muito na cara deles!

\- Por que faz tanta questão? – é a vez de Kazumi perguntar.

\- Porque eles tiveram a ousadia de dizer que Liang e eu estávamos ultrapassando limites por passarmos muito tempo juntos quando eu tenho tempo livre. E agora, heim?! Vou colocar ordem naquela macacada! – ela declara se afastando alegre, deixando todas rirem enquanto a observam seguir Liang, carregando Xun nos braços, para fora do jardim.

\- Que agitação toda foi essa? – Hajime indaga, surgindo subitamente e assustando o grupo – Se ficaram assustadas, é porque coisa boa vocês não estavam fazendo.

\- Ou porque você parece um gorila fantasma! – a produtora cultural reclama com a mão sobre o peito, tirando algumas gargalhadas ao redor.

\- Vic, não seja má. – a investigadora pede, e antes que alguém possa responder ao supervisor, a atenção geral se volta a uma enorme bolha de sabão que aparece flutuando sobre a cabeça de vários; ou melhor, uma bolha dentro de outra bolha.

\- Deu certo, deu certo! – todos se viram para fitar o prisioneiro número 11 do prédio 13, que chega correndo, já vestido com roupas largas, ao lado de Usagi, trazendo consigo um copo contendo algum líquido e um canudinho em outra mão.

\- O que vocês estão aprontando? – o supervisor Kiji questiona curioso.

\- Usagi-chan me ensinou um novo jogo: bolhas enjauladas!

\- É bem simples; eu vou mostrar. Kazu-chan, afaste um pouquinho, sim?

A moça acena em acordo e se distancia da mesa na qual se apoiava pra jovem usar, então ela mergulha o canudo no líquido dentro do copo e assopra na superfície, formando uma larga bolha que logo é preenchida por outra menor quando a almoxarife sopra dentro dela. A plateia observa admirada até os repetidos gestos formarem uma sequência de seis bolhas, uma aprisionada dentro da outra, e alguns aplaudem em seguida.

\- Que interessante. – Alita comenta sorridente – Como conseguiu fazer isso?

\- Ah, basta misturar um pouco de água, açúcar e glucose de milho, pra formar bolhas mais resistentes, e então só assoprar. Eu tenho um bambolê. – Usagi anuncia trocando o objeto nas mãos de Nico com seu material de soprar bolhas – Alguém quer experimentar entrar na bolha de sabão? – em pouco tempo, diversos candidatos aparecem.

\- Como diabos você conseguiu isso? – Kenshirou pergunta admirado, sem ter uma resposta, e para o próximo abalo, mais duas visitas surgem sem aviso na festa.

\- Henri? – Esme o recebe um tanto nervosa – Oh, olá Hitoshi. – o loiro a reverencia também, vendo o próprio irmão se aproximar – O que estão fazendo aqui?

\- Ora irmã, não é uma festa? Viemos participar. – o francês explica simplesmente, olhando para cima – Bolhas de sabão? Que nostálgico! Eu nunca pude mantê-las intactas por muito tempo, graças ao frio da França. – ele comenta, tocando uma bolha pequena e, sem querer, congelando instantaneamente antes de estourar – Acho que ainda não posso.

\- Isso foi muito legal! – Uno se balança em animação – Faz de novo, faz de novo!

\- Minha nossa!... – Hajime suspira, apertando o nariz com dois dedos para aliviar a tensão – A diretora sabe que estão aqui?

\- Sabe sim, e disse que quer ver você irmão. – o supervisor engole a seco, sentindo novas veias saltarem em sua testa com os sorrisos maliciosos de terceiros, e se vai.

 **Continua...**


	9. Punições

**Cap. 9**

 **Punições**

{Prédio 13, 30/10, 08h}

\- Uma festa de _Halloween_? – questionam ao mesmo tempo os presos da cela 13 e o da 11, todos sentados no chão do primeiro recinto.

\- Isto! – a produtora cultural da prisão acena contente, de pé em frente a eles – Eu pensei bem e acho que vocês estão merecendo alguma diversão, visto que agora já andam obedecendo as normas do presídio e trabalhando direitinho para reduzir sua pena.

\- Mas alguns dias atrás nós recebemos permissão para ir à festa na piscina do prédio 5. Outra festa não vai irritar os guardas e supervisores?

\- Não mele nossa diversão, Tsukumo! – Uno reclama – Esta atração é do tipo que estávamos precisando. Eu sou a favor! – ele declara rapidamente, erguendo a mão.

\- Eu também! Faz tempo eu queria saber como é uma festa de _Halloween_!

\- Não vai ser como o evento tradicional, Nico. – Usagi explica com o indicador da mão direita levantado – Nessa data as crianças costumam pedir doces de porta em porta depois de se fantasiarem, e é permitido pregar peças. Por isto é uma das minhas épocas favoritas do ano! – ela confessa sorridente, recebendo um peteleco na testa de Serafina.

\- É, e justamente por estes detalhes nós não recebemos permissão para deixar vocês andarem livremente de prédio em prédio. – a terapeuta continua explicando – Mas todos vamos poder comemorar o evento na noite de amanhã, no salão de festas da prisão.

\- Nós temos um salão de festas? – Jyugo indaga um tanto surpreso.

\- Ah, o que importa?! – Rock dá de ombros – Estou animado! O que vão fazer?

\- Bem, terá diversos comes e bebes de diferentes países no dia. – Kazumi prossegue – Paola fez a encomenda com a ajuda do Shiro. E quem quiser também terá a chance de se caracterizar para o evento, com fantasias elaboradas pela Alita e fabricadas com ajuda do senhor Kiji e dos meninos do prédio 3. Esme se dispôs a ajudar na preparação daqueles que desejarem. Irina e Victória cuidarão dos preparativos quando Hoshi avisar da chegada do navio com a carga de equipamento da festa, mas Min-Hee já está fazendo ajustes no salão para a instalação da parte eletrônica da decoração.

\- E eu vou conferir toda a lista de suprimentos necessários para estocar o que sobrar, e assim não faltará nada na festa. – a almoxarife relata – Todos os supervisores e guardas vão participar da festa, porém aceitaram relaxar um pouco no monitoramento e deixá-los se divertir. Cada um vai ajudar como pode.

\- Bom, se todos estão de acordo, eu com certeza quero contribuir. – Tsukumo diz.

\- Eu também. Embora não tenha certeza do que eu possa fazer.

\- Pode verificar as rotas de fuga. – Victória brinca, fazendo todos rirem – Desculpe gatinho heterocromático, força do hábito. Vai descobrir o que só você pode fazer, Jyugo.

\- Tudo bem garotas, a hora da visita acabou. – Yasmin informa ao abrir a cela 13.

\- Ok, já terminamos. De qualquer forma, só viemos dar o aviso. Aproveitem o dia de folga de vocês, que amanhã todos vamos curtir até depois da meia-noite!

\- Não haja como se fosse virar madrugada adentro enchendo a cara de bebida, pois comigo aqui isto não vai acontecer mesmo.

\- Sim senhorita, inspetora da conduta! – a latina atrevida caçoa ao passar pela atenta guarda – Mas não seja chata só porque conseguiu pra gente permissão e alguns dos seus contatos fiéis de mais importantes para fazer a festa acontecer. Está dizendo essas coisas agora, mas duvido que quando os outros começarem a armar alguma competição no dia, você vai se recusar a participar para manter a compostura. Mesmo com o Yamato lá.

\- O que tem o Yamato? – Jyugo questiona diante o sorriso malicioso da produtora cultural, fazendo a brasileira corar.

\- Nada! Vão logo, deem o fora que eu ainda tenho muito o que fazer!

\- Até amanhã meninas! – Uno acena, tal qual os outros presos, e elas retribuem ao partirem antes de Yasmin levar os detentos até outro cômodo para criarem novos objetos de mobília ou artísticos; ou ambos, dependendo do ponto de vista da bagunça.

...

{Refeitório, 30/10, 12h}

\- Yamato! – o vice supervisor vira a cabeça a tempo de ver a dona da voz feminina que o chamou se aproximar como um relâmpago e sentar ao seu lado.

\- Oh, senhorita Yasmin. – ele sorri, interrompendo o caminho do arroz no _hashi_ em sua mão direita – Vejo que pegou pudim hoje. É uma sobremesa deliciosa.

\- Pode parar, tá?! – ela pede ao deixar a bandeja com sua refeição sobre a mesa, e olha para os lados com desconfiança, deixando-o inquieto – Acho que estão sabendo da gente. – mal a brasileira termina de falar, o japonês larga a comida e chega mais perto.

\- É sério? Quem? Pensei que estávamos sendo discretos.

\- Agora mesmo não tem nem perigo de parecer isto. – Yasmin segura a vontade de rir ao vê-lo corar e se afastar um pouco, bebendo um gole de sua bebida, e resolve fingir que também está aproveitando tranquilamente sua hora de almoço – Eu também pensei que ninguém tivesse suspeitado do nosso envolvimento extraprofissional, mas Victória foi bem insinuante comigo esta manhã. Talvez mais alguém além dela suspeite de nós.

\- Bom, isto é preocupante... Mas sabíamos que poderia acontecer, não é mesmo?!

\- Que sorriso é esse? Você entendeu a gravidade do que estamos enfrentando? Não podem nem sonhar que estamos... Juntos. – a loira desvia os olhos um tanto rubra, logo voltando a encará-lo com nervosismo – Se descobrirem, além de perdermos nossos cargos no mesmo instante, você será punido e eu receberei, no mínimo, um imenso sermão.

\- Ora, eu não estou dizendo que não me importo. Contudo, quando ocorreu de nos cativarmos um pelo outro, entendíamos bem os riscos, e ainda assim aceitamos. – a moça enrubesce mais e abaixa o olhar outra vez, remexendo na comida com a colher separada para o pudim, então Yamato suspira, retomando um sorriso mais terno ao olha-la de banda – Se sua família ficar aborrecida, eu posso dizer que a culpa é toda minha.

\- Ninguém vai acreditar que você me seduziu e eu cai neste truque. – ela rebate em voz baixa, com um biquinho deprimido.

\- Talvez se eu for mais duro. Embora não tenha certeza se consigo bancar o vilão.

\- Não, não consegue. – os dois riem de leve – Mas faria mesmo isso por mim?

\- Claro. – ele responde sem pensar duas vezes, despertando um sorriso carinhoso nela ao tomar sua mão por debaixo da mesa – Você me disse que a sua família é rígida e rigorosa, principalmente se tratando de relacionamentos no trabalho, então não quero ser responsável por estragar o marco inicial em sua desejada carreira de patentes.

\- Não vai estragar. Você tem razão; sabíamos do que pode acontecer quando fomos nos envolvendo, e ainda não quero desistir do que temos. No começo pode ter sido apenas um escorregão quando te ajudava a alimentar Yamatomaru, mas se ele não tivesse jogado aquele monte de feno no meu caminho naquela hora, talvez não tivéssemos percebido que nos damos tão bem juntos. Afinal, quem melhor do que uma descendente de militares pra lidar com a sua falta de senso de direção? – ambos dão risada.

\- É verdade! Se não fosse você, eu ainda estaria me perdendo pelos corredores!

\- Eu sei. Realmente não me importa continuar te seguindo pra ajudar com isto, pelo tempo que for necessário. – o vice supervisor vira todo o rosto para fita-la desta vez.

\- Eu acredito que ainda vou precisar muito da sua ajuda. De você.

\- Estou bem com esta ideia. – a guarda declara sorridente e rubra, bebendo um gole da sua bebida e incentivando-o silenciosamente a retomar a refeição dele sem soltar sua mão – Você é um homem maravilhoso, senhor Yamato. É atlético, esforçado, gentil e, na minha opinião, melhor amante do que guerreiro, – neste momento, o japonês engasga de surpresa e tosse um pouco, fazendo-a rir – embora assuma muito bem o outro papel.

\- Obrigado. – ele agradece com as bochechas quentes, bebendo para disfarçar.

\- Minha família seria louca se não gostasse do senhor, então acredito que não seria problema se soubessem de tudo. – a brasileira morde a ponta do lábio inferior – Embora esconder ainda seja excitante. – Yamato abre um raro sorriso malicioso ao escutar o seu sussurro, sabendo que a experiência trocada por ambos, sendo nova e antes impensável da parte dela, consegue render muita emoção e adrenalina, porém rapidamente retorna ao seu estado cavalheiro, notando algumas pessoas prestando atenção.

\- Deixe-me ajudá-la com seu _hashi_. – ele toma os palitinhos da bandeja da jovem e os ajeita na mão feminina, ensinando a pegar a comida.

\- Obrigada. Ainda sou uma tragédia usando isto ao invés de talheres! – eles riem de leve, entreolhando-se com cumplicidade – Talvez mais tarde também possa me ajudar a carregar alguns materiais pesados. Eu sinto que, da mesma forma, ainda precisarei contar muito com o senhor. Do mesmo jeito, continuarei aos seus serviços.

\- É muito bom saber. Será um prazer.

...

{Salão de festas, 31/10, 15h}

\- Oh, agora sim este salão está começando a ganhar mais cor! _Very chic_!

\- Não é?! – Tiffany concorda com Mitsuru, pondo as mãos na cintura e se voltando para a parede de frente para a porta – Oi, rapazes, ainda não arrumaram essa faixa?

\- É difícil acertar a posição quando não estamos enxergando de frente! – Samon rebate aborrecido, segurando uma ponta da faixa onde se lê "Feliz _Halloween_ ".

\- Não pode nos dizer se está torto? – Hajime pede cansado, de cima de outra escada na ponta contrária – E pare de puxar a corda para o seu lado, macaco!

\- Me chame de "macaco" outra vez e eu faço você engolir seu quepe!

\- Calem as matracas, vocês dois! – a texana grita de baixo – Se rasgarem essa faixa que a Kazumi teve tanto trabalho para fazer, vão receber quinze chicotadas cada um!

\- Melhor escutarem e fazerem uma trégua por enquanto, rapazes! – ri o locutor de rádio ao ver a dupla suspensa fazer careta e recomeçar a posicionar a faixa de acordo com as orientações da sua parceira loira, então ele vai para perto de Kazumi – Oh! A senhorita Kazu-chan tem talento para decorar ambientes! – a moça sorri enquanto ambos admiram a mesa colorida que terminou de organizar, posicionando doces e vários outros quitutes e bebidas de maneira atraente entre os enfeites assustadores da ocasião – Que mãos de fada!

\- Não é para tanto senhor Mitsuru, está me encabulando. – ela responde corada e contente – Na verdade, eu adoro fazer decoração. Em todas as festas na minha casa, me acostumei a preparar e montar todos os enfeites e demais acessórios.

\- Ora, ora. Aposto que seus pais pensaram que fosse trabalhar com isso um dia.

\- De fato. Acredito que na opinião deles, principalmente na do meu pai, eu deveria ter seguido esse caminho ao invés de escolher ser investigadora. Ele adora seu trabalho, mas acha que minha personalidade é incompatível com esta profissão. Penso que eles se sentiriam melhor se eu seguisse uma carreira, no máximo, parecida com a da minha mãe.

\- Oh. – o ouvinte resmunga pensativo – Se quer saber, eu não consigo imagina-la vestindo terno. – os dois riem de leve até ele levantar o indicador – Mas é fácil perceber que se importa com os condenados e deseja ajudar os necessitados de maneira justa, então talvez se saísse bem como advogada. Entretanto, se sente satisfação no serviço que está prestando agora, não há mais o que pensar: está no lugar certo.

\- Sim, eu creio no mesmo. – ambos sorriem alegres, e neste momento Celiny surge com Seitarou no encalço, segurando várias caixas – Ah, olá pessoal! O que trouxeram?

\- Montes de velas e lanternas de abóboras. – responde a inglesa, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas – Aliás, se as abóboras acendem, para quê precisamos de velas?

\- Bem, as lanternas não são eletrônicas. As velas vão dentro das abóboras para elas acenderem e iluminarem o ambiente à noite. – explica a japonesa.

\- Ah tá. E onde podemos deixar as caixas, antes que o Seitarou se borre todo?

\- Ali no canto. – a investigadora risonha aponta para uma parede – Perto da Min-Hee. Ela está terminando de instalar o som para colocarmos as músicas. Mas Celiny, por favor, tente ficar longe dos enfeites. Não me leve a mal, você sabe... É que...

\- Eu tenho mania de destruir objetos inconscientemente. Eu sei, eu sei, não precisa se preocupar. Vamos Seitarou! Por aqui!

\- Heim? – o rapaz tenta olhar por trás da pilha de caixas em mãos, se desesperando quando quase perde o equilíbrio, e a sua parceira suspira, dando a volta para empurra-lo pelas costas até o destino – Não tão rápido, senhorita Celiny!

\- Vou diminuir o passo se parar com o "senhorita" e me chamar só pelo meu nome.

\- Esses dois combinam bem juntos, não acha?! – Mitsuru pergunta insinuantemente.

\- Bem, sim. Pode ser apenas impressão minha, mas parece que eles têm conseguido melhorar seus defeitos desde que começaram a trabalhar juntos.

\- Deveras. A senhorita também tem causado muito impacto por aqui.

\- Eu? Por que diz isto? – o locutor olha de banda a aproximação do recém-chegado prisioneiro 15 do prédio 13, encarando a moça atentamente no processo.

\- Porque parece simplesmente impossível fugir do seu charme. – Kazumi sorri com graça, fazendo uma falsa careta de quem reconheceu uma esperteza, e ri quando ele beija sua mão direita em sinal de cortesia – Contudo, tome cuidado, _my lady_ , pois nós somos eternamente responsáveis por tudo que cativamos. – sem entender a última parte, ela vê o guarda se afastar e vira o rosto ao sentir a chegada de outra pessoa.

\- Oi. – Jyugo abre um sorriso tímido em comparação ao aberto dela – Vim ajudar.

\- Que bom. Celiny e o senhor Seitarou acabaram de chegar com as lanternas. Quer me ajudar a monta-las? – com a confirmação esperada, a dupla inicia seus afazeres.

...

{Salão de festas, 31/10, 23h}

\- Senhorita Irina! – Trois grita para chamar a atenção da moça no meio da música alta, se aproximando do balcão de bebidas onde está acomodada, sentada em um banco – Tomei a liberdade de lhe trazer mais um pouco de ponche!

\- Obrigada. – ela responde ao tomar o copo da mão dele – O que está achando?

\- Da festa? Animada. – os dois concordam, observando Hajime fazer uma queda de braço com Samon em uma mesa num canto enquanto, em outra ponta da concentração de casais dançando no meio do salão, Liang e Tsukumo disputam para ver quem consegue passar mais tempo bebendo _umeshu_ de cabeça para baixo – Até Hitoshi e Henri vieram.

\- É uma pena que Momo não pôde. O trabalho está acabando com ela.

\- Talvez consigamos convencer o supervisor Hajime a levar alguma coisa para ela em seu escritório. – Irina fita o prisioneiro, de pé ao seu lado, com igual sorriso malicioso.

\- _Nakhodchivyy_. Gosto da sua maneira de pensar.

\- E eu das vezes em que fala russo. Para tão exótico e atraente. – a russa corada ri.

\- Vamos com calma senhor, que hoje eu já não sou tão adepta a brincadeiras.

\- É uma pena. Embora eu não esteja brincando. – a jovem paralisa a mão com o seu copo de bebida no meio do caminho, encarando o sorriso faceiro dele, e quando seu rubor aumenta ela entorna o ponche – Uou! Aceita mais um?

\- Martini desta vez! – a professora alerta olhando para o outro lado, então ele toma o próprio _drink_ de uma vez e some no meio da multidão, voltando em pouco tempo com mais duas taças – Obrigada. – a loira agradece sem fita-lo, esperando que apoie os seus cotovelos no balcão outra vez – Sabe Trois, desde que nos conhecemos, eu pensei mesmo que fosse um sabido devorador de mulheres, mas não é pior que outros que conheci.

\- Obrigado... Eu acho? – os dois riem de leve e ela bebe um gole de martini.

\- Não me leve a mal. O problema está na minha confiança de que nenhum homem age sem segundas intenções, e eu só trabalho com pratos limpos.

\- Entendo. Experiência própria? – Irina ergue a sobrancelha com um sorriso de ar travesso, igual ao de Trois, e balança sua taça de modo distraído.

\- Uma vez eu fui abordada por um cara que começou a me dizer coisas vulgares, do tipo "você é muito gracinha para estar sozinha", "vamos nos divertir juntos", "adoraria te devorar todinha". – ambos riem, ela com uma expressão de leve nojo pelas lembranças – Eu não ia poder com ele em matéria de força bruta, então fiz a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça: dei uma de doida. – relata gesticulando – Disse "ah claro, vamos nos divertir! Eu sempre achei pouca a quantidade de idiotas que existem neste mundo. Vamos aumentar a contagem". – o casal retoma as risadas conjuntas e a jovem esconde a boca por um breve momento com a taça – Ele ficou tão surpreso pela minha reação atirada que nem questionou o que eu dizia e se mandou. Pode não ter sido uma abordagem sutil, mas surtiu o efeito desejado. Ninguém mais mexeu comigo naquele dia, e a boate estava cheia.

\- Você é incrível! Francamente, fico surpreso que nenhum homem com um pouco de inteligência tenha percebido isto. – a russa baixa o olhar de repente e seu sorriso reduz.

\- É... Bom, teve um. – ela confessa bebendo mais um gole do martini, deixando-o atento novamente – Ele foi o meu último namorado. Talvez tenha ficado mais marcado na minha mente porque ele terminou comigo. – a professora ri sem graça – Não sei se foi só na minha cabeça, mas parecia que éramos apaixonados um pelo outro. Ele era esperto, atraente, rico; pelo menos o suficiente para ter uma vida de conforto e luxo. Tudo o que uma garota podia querer... Quer dizer, tudo o que as outras mulheres ao meu redor mais queriam. Na época eu era apenas a filha única, meiga e bonitinha, dum botânico com uma bióloga marinha. Não era muito vaidosa, nem confiante... Pensando bem depois, talvez não fosse mesmo o tipo dele. Mas ele me quis, e nós começamos a sair. Todo mundo nos invejava. – o prisioneiro escuta com lamento as risadas tristes dela sem se pronunciar – Mas aí apareceu outra garota. Ela era tudo o que eu não era: maliciosa, convencida... Todo dia se atrevia a aparecer de surpresa na porta da minha casa quando meu namorado vinha me buscar, e se convidava para sair conosco. Logo ele foi fisgado pelos caprichos dela.

\- Sinto muito. – Trois diz após Irina virar seu _drink_ , deixando a taça no balcão.

\- Não faz mal. Eu me vinguei. – ela conta sorrindo maliciosa, apoiando os cotovelos no tampo de madeira – Primeiro dela, trocando suas compras no mercado para que usasse na máquina de lavar um tipo de sabão do qual era alérgica. Depois que saiu na rua lutando para não coçar a virilha em público, espalhei o boato de que tinha chato. – o rapaz arregala os orbes em surpresa, sem saber se acompanha as risadas ou treme de medo – Logo foi a vez dele. Pensei em cortar o seu pênis quando estivesse dormindo, mas não quis correr o risco de ser presa, então decidi deixar o nosso cachorro fazer o trabalho. Aproveitei que ele precisava pegar umas coisas em casa e fiz com que sentasse sobre o molho de carne que espalhei na cadeira. Depois... – a moça ri, tomando a taça da mão do ouvinte e dando um gole na bebida – Basta dizer que ele nunca mais comeu carne, ou andou ereto de novo. – o francês engole a seco, fazendo-a achar graça da cena – Acho que isso fez com que eu ficasse mais parecida com aquela cretina, mas não me importa. Mesmo assim, era chato escutar meus pais reclamarem da minha nova personalidade todo dia.

\- Por isso aceitou o trabalho para o qual foi escolhida aqui? – a loira confirma com a cabeça, virando o _drink_ garganta abaixo e largando a taça ao lado da outra no balcão, e se surpreende quando ele toma suas mãos e sorri – Não posso dizer que não fico feliz por nenhum desses trogloditas ter conseguido toma-la em mãos como se deve, mas lamento que suas experiências com eles tenham sido ruins, a ponto de achar que não exista alguém capaz de trata-la como uma dama deve ser tratada. Senhorita Irina, permita-me persuadi-la do contrário. – o jovem pede beijando-lhe a mão, deixando-a inquieta e corada, porém ela mantém um sorriso ao segurar seu rosto entre os dedos e força-lo a fita-la nos olhos.

\- Não me importa o que ou quanto tente, não cederei ao seu charme. – a professora afirma, passando delicadamente os polegares nas bochechas masculinas em um carinho – Agora, contanto que não se arrependa de trocar a possibilidade de ter todas as mulheres do mundo para ficar apenas com uma, talvez possamos conversar sobre isto novamente.

\- Podemos trocar uma ideia em particular agora mesmo? – o prisioneiro responde de imediato, tirando uma risada feminina, e acaba vibrando internamente quando ela toma sua mão esquerda e o guia para longe da multidão, saindo do recinto.

...

\- Honey?! – o jovem se vira ao escutar a voz feminina lhe chamando e sorri vendo Esme se aproximar – Por que está aqui sozinho, do lado do som?

\- Ah, pensei que neste canto escuro não atrapalharia os **casaizinhos ternura**. – os dois riem – Kiji está ali, brincando com as máscaras e tintas do Dia das Bruxas com Alita.

\- Ela virou a melhor amiga dele. – a dupla concorda – E onde está Trois?

\- Sumiu de repente. Eu também não vi Irina, então... – a francesa arregala os olhos em compreensão e cora, desviando o olhar por um instante.

\- É... Eu queria saber se você não viu o meu irmão. Ele se separou de mim quando a música ficou lenta e também desapareceu.

\- Pode ter saído com Hitoshi. Hajime estava procurando por ele antes de receber uma mensagem no celular. Depois disso, ele recolheu algumas coisas da mesa de comida e bebida e foi embora, meio bêbado.

\- Será possível que todos nesta festa estão bêbados? Começaram a ultrapassar todos os limites e os supervisores nem se incomodam!

\- Bom, pelo menos estão todos felizes. Pior seria se ficassem se preocupando com a conduta o tempo todo. – Honey dá de ombros – Quebrar as regras de vez em quando é bom. – a visagista fita os grupos e pares interagindo e encara o rapaz de braços cruzados.

\- Tem razão Honey. Não adianta fazer drama por tão pouco. Se formos punidos, ao menos vai ter valido a pena quebrar as regras.

\- Do que está falando? Você não quebrou algo. – o corpo dele se arrepia ao vê-la chegar mais perto neste momento, com uma expressão envergonhada.

\- Antes estava achando melhor me segurar, mas... Eu venho conversando com Henri sobre o assunto, e gostaria de dizer que... A sua companhia muito me agradou esses dias, até quando nos encontramos por acaso, como na enfermaria. – o prisioneiro engole a seco, sentindo comichões involuntários com o toque caloroso em seu braço.

\- De-Devo admitir que... Na-Na verdade, a-aqueles encontros foram... Propositais.

\- Mesmo? Todos eles? – ele reafirma com a cabeça – Quer dizer que chegou até a se machucar de propósito para me ver?

\- E-Eu sei que foi uma estupidez, mas... Eu co-comecei a apreciar muito sua com-companhia também esses dias. – o jovem suspira profundamente, tossindo pela vergonha de gaguejar, e mantem o olhar desviado do dela – Senti falta quando ficava longe.

\- Oh, Honey. Isto é muito... – Honey abaixa a cabeça, pensando que vai escutar uma reprovação, – Adorável. – e se surpreende com o sorriso de Esme – Por acaso você acha que é possível amar à primeira vista?

\- Bom... Se apaixonar com certeza sim. No segundo caso... – ele toma as suas mãos – É preciso tirar a prova. – ela o fita de um modo que, em sua cabeça, parece bem erótico, e olha por trás do ombro para a multidão distraída.

\- Poderia me ajudar a fazer o teste lá fora?

...

\- Ei, Kenshirou?! – Nori chama o supervisor de cara no balcão de bebidas, tocando seu ombro – Está tudo bem? O que está sentindo?

\- Dor. – ele responde embriagado, levantando o rosto apenas para admirar seu copo de bebida, então sua parceira aproveita a música suave e senta ao seu lado para conversar.

\- É porque o Hajime saiu daqui levando doces e uma garrafa de saquê para a Momo? – a careta de Kenshirou aumenta de forma cômica, fazendo-a segurar um riso – Eu sinto muito. Sei que você sempre gostou bastante dela.

\- É... Mas ela quer aquele gorila retardado de mão pesada. – a supervisora estica os olhos, surpresa por ouvi-lo xingar pela primeira vez – Qual o problema comigo?

\- Não tem qualquer coisa errada com você. Só não pode escolher quem vai amar. A Momoko escolheu ele. – a expressão de tristeza no rosto do homem aumenta, fazendo-a suspirar – Escute, sei que é difícil acreditar agora, mas você vai encontrar outra pessoa a quem possa dedicar o seu afeto. E ela vai retribuir. – o supervisor dá um sorriso leve.

\- Realmente, é bastante difícil cogitar isto agora. É mais fácil pensar que, quando a festa acabar a meia-noite, os espíritos do Dia das Bruxas vão me amaldiçoar.

\- Só porque está deprimido? – Nori ri, ficando de pé – Se eles colassem tão fácil em pessoas melancólicas, viriam me pegar primeiro. – declara, pegando um ramo de _hagi_ de um vaso próximo e deixando perto dele – Pode não ser muito, mas minha mãe sempre diz que as flores afastam o mal e atraem o bem. Deve ser verdade, já que ela conheceu meu pai quando foi comprar um buquê na sua loja para a sala dele, depois de virar juiz. – ela ri de leve, atraindo a atenção do parceiro – Você pode não se importar, mas eu não gostaria de vê-lo ser levado por fantasmas, ou pela depressão. – dito isto, a ruiva sai, deixando-o refletir silenciosamente ao encarar as flores rosadas.

 **Continua...**


End file.
